Caminhos Cruzados
by NandaCullen02
Summary: O bilionário Edward Cullen acha que conhece bem sua governanta. Organizada e dedicada ao trabalho, Isabella é o retrato de uma pessoa simples. Mas, por dentro, existe uma mulher intensa e apaixonada, lutando para se libertar de seu amor por Edward
1. Chapter 1

Bom, eu estou meia travada pra continuar minha outra fic 'I Love', e em uma das minhas buscas por inspirações encontrei essa historia qe. Eu particularmente amei, espero qe. Vses tbm gostem, para as leitoras de 'I Love' não fiquei tristes ou bravas comigo eu estou terminando o 3° cap e jaja posto ele ;)

Personagens pertencentes a titia Sthep, /infelizmente

Essa é uma adaptação do romance Caminhos Cruzados de Miranda Lee, mudei somente algumas coisinhas. Então vamos leer õ/

Capitulo 1

_Aeroporto __de Sydney. Oito horas._

_Em uma noite de sexta-feira do mês de março..._

— Obrigada por voar conosco, sr. Cullen — a aeromoça agradeceu com satisfação enquanto Edward desembarcava na saída da primeira classe.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e apressou-se, ansioso para chegar ao ponto de táxi antes que a multidão descesse. Felizmente, levara apenas bagagem de mão e, assim, não tinha de coletar mala alguma.

O ar quente do lado de fora do terminal veio como um choque, e Edward ficou contente de entrar logo no táxi. Por um momento pensou em ligar para Isabella para avisá-la de que antecipara seu vôo, mas decidiu não ligar. Ela não precisava preparar-lhe o jantar e, para ser sincero, não estava com vontade de conversar.

Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa...

As mãos de Bella tremiam quando pegou sua carta de demissão da impressora do computador e leu-a.

Apenas algumas frases simples. No entanto, tinha levado horas para escrevê-la.

Mas agora estava pronta. A decisão tinha sido tomada.

— E é a decisão certa — murmurou Bella para si mesmo apoiando o envelope no seu calendário de mesa. — A _única _decisão.

Como podia continuar trabalhando para Edward agora que descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele?

Quando Edward voltasse para casa na manhã se guinte, ela lhe entregaria a carta de demissão e, de pois, a primeira coisa que faria na segunda-feira seria ligar para a agência de empregos e dizer-lhes que aceitava o trabalho que lhe ofereceram naquela tarde.

Na verdade, Bella tinha sido pega de surpresa quando conseguiu uma posição tão bem remunerada logo na primeira entrevista: gerente assistente de um novo centro de conferências no prestigiado Porto Darling em Sydney. E foi por isso que pediu o fim de semana para tomar sua decisão, depois que a agência ligou para ela naquele dia logo depois das cinco horas.

Mas não precisara do fim de semana. Apenas algu mas horas de profunda reflexão, ouvindo sua mente em vez do estúpido coração feminino.

É claro que o fato de Edward estar fora tinha aju dado Bella a tomar sua decisão. Não estava nem um pouco ansiosa pelo retorno dele amanhã, especial mente depois que descobrisse que ela estava de par tida.

Ele não ficaria contente. Nada contente.

Bella sabia que Edward gostava dela. Não fazia disso um segredo. E era isso que deixava as coisas tão difíceis. Seu coração ficava apertado sempre que lembrava as muitas noites em que ele a convidara para sentar-se à mesa com ele para jantar ou tomar um drinque, claramente apreciando a companhia dela.

Mas não tanto quanto ela apreciava a dele. A ad vertência veio a tempo. O que Edward mais gosta em relação a você, minha garota, é a maneira eficien te como dirige a casa dele.

Edward gostava de funcionários que faziam o que ele queria, quando ele queria, do jeito que ele queria. Ano passado, quando sua extremamente va liosa assistente pessoal apresentara sua carta de de missão, Edward oferecera todos os incentivos pos síveis para que permanecesse no emprego. Mais di nheiro. Melhores condições de trabalho. Até mesmo um título diferente.

Nada funcionara. A mulher partira do mesmo jei to, e Edward ficara de mau humor durante dias. Não, durante semanas!

Bella tremeu por dentro com a perspectiva da rea ção de seu chefe à sua demissão.

Sem dúvida alguma ele ofereceria mais dinheiro.

No entanto, mais dinheiro não a convenceria a ficar.

Melhores condições de trabalho também seriam impossíveis, ela pensou ao olhar para seu quarto lin damente mobiliado. A mesa a qual estava sentada era feita de madeira de jacarandá, com as pernas elegan temente entalhadas. E princesas européias tinham usado sua cama de mogno de quatro colunas. O res tante do apartamento de um quarto, que usufruía de vido ao seu posto, era igualmente requintado, repleto de peças clássicas e outros pequenos detalhes refina dos que qualquer mulher adoraria. Ela gostava particularmente da posição do quarto, acima da garagem, sinônimo da mais completa privacidade em relação à casa principal.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com pesar. Iria realmente sentir falta de morar aqui.

Mas não o suficiente para fazê-la ficar.

Quanto a lhe oferecer um novo título...

Não havia muitas outras maneiras de descrever uma governanta.

Deusa doméstica, talvez? Bella aventurou-se, com ironia.

Uma badalada vindo da sala ao lado fez Bella olhar para seu relógio de pulso. Oito horas. Hora de checar todas as portas e janelas da casa, um trabalho que fazia todas as noites por volta dessa hora quando Edward estava fora. Achava impossível ficar tran qüila à noite antes de ter certeza de que tudo estava em segurança.

Pegando seu molho de chaves sobre a mesa, Bella encaminhou-se para a porta da frente de seu aparta mento, e ficou surpresa ao encontrar, assim que saiu, o ar da noite ainda muito quente. Obviamente, os ventos do sul ainda não haviam chegado.

Permaneceu lá por um longo tempo, o olhar fixo na casa de Edward, triste ao pensar que essa talvez fosse a última vez que faria isso.

Era uma casa tão linda. Uma mansão no estilo georgiano localizada em um acre de terra na penínsu la Hunter's Hill com vista para o rio Parramatta. Construída em 1880, a casa estava totalmente aban donada quando Edward a comprara há vários anos. Ele a reformara de forma adorável, preenchendo os cômodos com antigüidades e acrescentando uma pis cina térmica.

No segundo andar, haviam quatro quartos espaçosos e dois banheiros, um sendo privativo do palaciano quarto principal. No andar de baixo, todos os cômo dos tinham janelas francesas que se abriam para o frescor de varandas cobertas. No lado esquerdo do corredor de entrada, havia uma sala de estar formal que dava para uma igualmente formal sala de jantar. Dali chegava-se à varanda envidraçada, o sol esparramando-se sobre uma mobília mais informal. No lado direito do corredor, a primeira porta abria-se para uma sala com uma mesa de bilhar. Bem ao lado havia o escritório-biblioteca de Edward, seguido da cozinha e das dependências.

Nos fundos havia um pátio de laje ensolarado, um lugar perfeito para a nova piscina. No lado esquerdo do pátio, uma aléia de pinheiros dourados conferia pri vacidade, e protegia do vento. No lado direito, um pouco afastado do corpo principal da casa, localiza va-se a garagem. Acima, alcançava-se o apartamento de Bella subindo um lance de escadas bem ao lado da construção de pedra. No fim da escada destacava-se um pequeno patamar, onde, neste momento, en contrava-se Bella.

Próximo à piscina, o jardim lindamente cuidado estendia-se em uma sutil ladeira até a ribanceira, onde havia uma casa para barcos e um jet-ski. Depois da ribanceira, o rio alargava-se em uma vasta expan são de água. À distância, exatamente do lado oposto da propriedade de Edward, o arco da Ponte Gladesville formava um pano de fundo maravilhoso no que já era uma vista magnífica. Nessa hora da noite, as lu zes da ponte e as luzes da cidade criavam uma atmos fera mágica e romântica.

Bella apaixonara-se pelo lugar no seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Levara mais tempo para se apaixonar por Edward, concluiu, começando a descer lentamente a es cada. Na verdade, Bella só percebera que estava apaixonada quando, há um mês mais ou menos, Edward anunciou que ele e sua namorada, Victoria, uma supermodelo, tinham terminado o relacionamento e que Victoria planejava casar-se com um conde italiano que conhecera durante uma semana de moda em Mi lão.

O prazer desmedido de Bella com essa notícia fora muito significativo, assim como seu arrependi mento por ter mudado seu visual para chamar menos atenção e conseguir o emprego de governanta na casa de Edward Cullen. Naquela época, ela queria desesperadamente _qualquer _emprego e tinha sido ad vertida que o mais qualificado solteirão da Austrália provavelmente não contrataria uma loira de trinta anos com um rosto bonito e uma aparência pro vocante.

Aparentemente, o magnata da telefonia celular es tava tentando achar uma governanta adequada fazia algumas semanas e expressara sua insatisfação com o número de candidatas extremamente glamourosas e sensuais.

Aumentando sua idade em alguns anos, tingindo seu cabelo para sua cor original, castanho achocolatados, colocando óculos e vestindo roupas largas, Bella con seguira o emprego.

Livrara-se dos óculos algumas semanas depois, fingindo aceitar o conselho de Edward para que fi zesse uma cirurgia a laser. Mas mantivera o cabelo castanho preso num coque e as roupas comportadas.

Até semana passada.

Bella sabia muito bem que não era adequado comparecer a uma entrevista de trabalho vestida de forma deselegante. Então, vestira-se com estilo para a ocasião.

Edward mal a reconheceria.

Talvez se ela...

— Não, não — Bella murmurou para si mesma enquanto caminhava até os fundos da casa. — Ele nunca vai olhar para você dessa maneira, não importa o que você faça, então, nem pense nisso.

Bella bravamente deixara de lado todos os pensa mentos em Edward — além das chances pratica mente nulas de atraí-lo — até chegar ao quarto dele. Difícil não pensar no homem diante do íntimo cená rio de sua vida amorosa, sem falar no perfume da mu lher responsável pela ausência de seu patrão.

Desde que Bella tornou-se funcionária de Edward, só houvera uma mulher na vida dele: Victoria Campbell. Com quase trinta anos, Victoria estava atual mente no topo da carreira de modelo, e era muito pro curada para desfiles, especialmente na Itália. Ruiva natural, ela era escultural e cheia de curvas, bem ao gosto dos italianos. Era extremamente inteligente, dona de uma perspicácia que podia transformar-se em sarcasmo caso ela não gostasse de você.

Por uma razão ela não gostava de Bella. Mas foi esperta o suficiente para esconder seus sentimentos de Edward.

Tinha também um temperamento forte. Durante as semanas que culminaram com o rompimento, Bella freqüentemente ouvia Victoria reclamando do relacio namento deles de forma bastante clara.

Certa vez, gritara, em alto e bom som, que Edward não a amava. Se a amasse, teria casado com ela. Ou, pelo menos, deixaria que ela fosse morar com ele.

Edward nunca faria nenhuma das duas coisas. Nem se fosse provocado.

Não era um homem que levantava a voz. Tinha ou tras maneiras de demonstrar seu descontentamento. Sempre que Victoria fazia alguma cena, ele olhava para ela com frieza e se afastava. E Victoria fazia outra cena.

Mas Bella tinha certeza de que Edward amava Victoria de verdade, um fato confirmado quando ele voara para Itália há cinco dias, em uma clara tentativa de trazê-la. Mas não teve êxito.

Victoria casara-se com o conde italiano e a cerimônia recebera toda a atenção da mídia.

Edward tinha mandado um e-mail para Bella no dia seguinte, uma mensagem curta e breve.

_Chego a Mascot sábado às sete da manhã. Em casa por volta das oito._

Normalmente, seus e-mails para Bella eram um pouco mais amigáveis. Era claro que estaria mal-humorado quando retornasse. Não era uma perspectiva agradável.

Nunca aceitaria perder a mulher que amava para outro homem. Mas só Deus sabia o que Victoria vira no conde italiano. Comparado com Edward, ele era completamente horroroso: muito baixo e decidida mente acima do peso.

Mas, é claro, havia o título de conde e o anel de ca samento.

Edward não podia esperar que uma garota como aquela fosse se contentar com menos. E era bem pro vável que Victoria quisesse ter filhos. E isso também não estava nos planos de Edward.

Para Bella, estava claro que seu chefe solteiro de trinta e cinco anos gostava de sua vida do jeito que estava. Gostava de seu espaço. Gostava de, às vezes, ficar so zinho. Os australianos podiam ser assim.

Já os italianos eram uma raça muito gregária, fa mosos pelo amor à família e aos filhos.

Pensar em família e filhos reafirmava a decisão de Bella.

Sim, estava definitivamente na hora de partir. Na hora de correr atrás do futuro que sempre quis: um marido e, pelo menos, um filho antes que fosse velha demais.

Há dezoito meses, Bella não dava a mínima im portância para casamento e bebês. Ou para homens. Ainda estava sofrendo com a morte da mãe por causa de um câncer. E arrasada por ter descoberto a traição do pai.

Mas o tempo tinha um jeito de fazer você mudar de atitude em relação às coisas; feridas podem cicatrizar e prioridades podem mudar. Bella conseguia enten der por que Victoria deixara Edward para se casar com um conde italiano. Paixão e sexo não eram tudo para uma mulher, mas Bella teria achado extremamente difícil deixar a cama de Edward.

— E você nunca esteve nela — disse rispidamente para si mesma, os olhos grudados na cama de Edward. — Já está tendo problemas suficientes para dei xar o homem da forma como as coisas estão!

Mas eu vou deixá-lo, Bella prometeu, saindo do quarto apressada.

Tudo bem, estava apaixonada por ele. Grande coi sa. Já estivera apaixonada antes. Por aquele imbecil do Jacob, que abandonara o barco quando ela fora cuidar da mãe doente.

Enquanto descia as escadas, tranqüilizou-se pen sando que, com certeza, podia se apaixonar nova mente.

Mas primeiro tinha de sair daquela casa e ir para um mundo diferente do ambiente claustrofóbico onde vivia atualmente. Em um centro de conferên cias poderia ter contato com todos os tipos de execu tivos qualificados diariamente. Se voltasse a pintar o cabelo de loiro e investisse em um novo guarda-rou pa, tinha certeza de que chamaria a atenção de vários homens. Era só encontrar o homem certo, com um bom emprego. Um homem capaz de gostar dela de verdade e de querer um compromisso sério.

E se ele não fosse tão marcante quanto Edward, não seria tão ruim assim. Não havia muitos homens como ele.

Edward era o homem entre os homens. Extrema mente atraente, com uma mente brilhante, um corpo lindo e mais paixões do que qualquer homem que Bella conhecera. Além de suas muitas conquistas no mundo dos negócios, era um esportista de talento, um especialista em antigüidades e vinho, e em qualquer assunto que o agradasse no momento. Sua biblioteca era vasta, com livros do mais variados assuntos e uma vasta coleção de biografias. Certa vez ele comentara que era inspirador ler sobre a vida de pessoas de su cesso: pessoas que traçaram o próprio caminho e fo ram bem-sucedidas.

— E é exatamente isso que _eu _vou fazer Edward — afirmou Bella trancando a porta dos fundos. — Traçar meu próprio destino e fazer dele um sucesso!

Apesar de toda a sua praticidade e resolução, as sim que entrou em seu apartamento sentiu-se virada pelo avesso. Ir para a cama não era uma opção. Cedo demais. Também não queria ligar a televisão. Estava enjoada de _reality shows._

Ler também não a atraía.

Talvez nadar um pouco...

Já mergulhara mais cedo, pois Sydney registrava o mais longo e o mais quente verão dos últimos tem pos. A água na piscina com aquecimento solar ainda estaria aquecida e bem convidativa.

Bella foi direto para o banheiro, tirou suas roupas comportadas de governanta e pegou seu maio preto. Ainda estava úmido e fez uma careta só de pensar em colocar a roupa úmida sobre seu corpo quente.

A tentação de nadar nua passou por sua cabeça.

Era estranho nunca ter nadado nua antes. Tinha sido uma criança arteira e uma adolescente louca por festas.

O que acontecera com aquela garota? Ela pergun tou-se colocando a tentação de lado e começando a vestir o maio.

— Está se arriscando a se tornar uma solteirona, isso sim — murmurou Bella . — E também uma ve lha antiquada!

Pronto!

Atirando a roupa úmida no chão, Bella vestiu o roupão que mantinha no cabide do banheiro. Deixou-se levar pela impetuosidade e amarrou o roupão em volta do corpo nu.

Mas, diante da perspectiva de realmente tirar aquele roupão, sua coragem dissipou-se. Ela ficou parada diante da piscina, dizendo para si mesma que tinha total privacidade em relação aos vizinhos e que não havia ninguém mais na casa para vê-la.

Edward não gostava que seus funcionários mo rassem na casa. Apenas Bella. Uma faxineira vinha às segundas e sextas para fazer a limpeza pesada. E Bella contratava funcionários extras sempre que Edward oferecia festas. Um jardineiro cuidava dos jardins e um piscineiro vinha uma vez por semana para manter a água limpa.

Bella não tinha razão para ficar nervosa em dar um mergulho sem roupas. Ninguém apareceria ines peradamente. Especialmente seu chefe.

Pela experiência de Bella, Edward era um ho mem muito previsível, viciado em rotina e em pontualidade. Se ele disse que chegaria de manhã, então era de manhã que chegaria.

Mas quando Bella finalmente tirou o roupão, seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos nas janelas da casa. Temia que uma luz se acendesse de repente no andar de cima, e Edward estivesse de pé à janela de seu quar to olhando para ela.

Nervosa com esse pensamento, Bella deu um pas so à frente, esticou os braços e mergulhou na água. Só voltou à tona depois de alcançar o meio da piscina de trinta metros. Quando jogou os cabelos para trás, olhou novamente para a janela do quarto de Edward, aliviada por ainda estar na escuridão.

No entanto, a piscina não estava na escuridão; uma luz sutil brilhava através da água límpida. Bella sen tiu-se vulnerável e exposta quando começou sua im pressionante experiência de nadar nua. A água era como uma seda morna acariciando seu corpo nu.

O contato dos seios com a água definitivamente a excitava. Bella não precisava disso naquele exato mo mento, porque quando ficava excitada pensava em Edward e nos desejos sexuais que ele inspirava nela.

Ultimamente, andava sonhando acordada, perguntando-se como seria ser namorada dele, pegá-lo olhando para ela como o vira olhar para Victoria — com um desejo ardente queimando em seus olhos verdes. Bella passou a nadar com mais vigor, com braçadas rápidas e a cabeça dentro da água até chegar à ou tra ponta da piscina. Agarrando-se aos azulejos de terracota na borda, emergiu e inspirou, ofegante, mais uma vez repreendendo-se em relação à futilida de de seu amor por seu chefe.

Quanto antes ficasse longe dele, melhor!

Bella afastou-se da borda da piscina e ficou de costas, movendo os braços, para não afundar. Boiar daquele jeito não era tão erótico, desde que não olhasse para seus seios generosos e seus mamilos intumescidos. Impossível culpar o frio. Mais plausível estar excitada por pensar em Edward.

Bella olhou para o céu. Estava preto e estrelado. Ainda não era lua cheia, mas como brilhava. Uma noite perfeita para os amantes, ou para as bruxas.

As luzes de segurança perto da casa se acenderam de repente e Emily ficou de pé, num salto. Ao virar-se na água com aquele ímpeto, os cabelos molhados cobriram-lhe o rosto, e ela não conseguiu definir quem estava de pé na borda da piscina. Mas reconhe ceu a voz à primeira palavra.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, senhorita, nadando nua na minha piscina?

Nem preciso pedir Reviews neh, please façam uma escritora e leitora feliz :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu prefiro nem comentar, que eu não recebi NENHUMA reviews por essa fic, estou triste realmente triste. Estou postando para ver o que dar, mais vou logo avisando esse cap é pequenino e não postarei o próximo enquanto não tiver reviews dignas (y' GOGO pessussitos õ/_

_Personagens pertencentes a titia Sthep, /infelizmente_

_Mais uma vez essa é uma adaptação do romance Caminhos Cruzados de Miranda Lee, mudei somente algumas coisinhas. Então vamos leer õ/

* * *

_

Capitulo 1

Edward. Ah, meu Deus, era Edward!

Que mudança cruel de destino o trouxera para casa mais cedo na única noite que decidira nadar nua?

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Se usava as mãos para cobrir os seios, ou se tirava o cabelo do rosto para que ele pudesse reconhecer quem estava nadando na sua piscina.

— Estou esperando uma resposta, senhorita — re clamou Edward, com rispidez.

O fato de chamá-la de senhorita naquele tom evo cava um imenso ressentimento por se encontrar na quela situação. Mas, afinal, era culpa dela ele ter vol tado para casa mais cedo?

Claro que não!

Constrangida, Bella mergulhou a cabeça na água e jogou-a para trás, de modo que seus cabelos desco briram seu rosto e colaram-se em suas costas nuas.

Felizmente, estava longe o suficiente para que os respingos de água não atingissem Sebastian, que es tava de pé na beira da piscina, as mãos na cintura.

Ele ainda não parecia tê-la reconhecido, apesar de todo o seu rosto estar agora exposto.

Compreensível, Bella concluiu com pesar, consi derando que ele estava olhando para o que mais esta va exposto.

— Sou eu, Edward — ela revelou, soando muito mais fria do que estava realmente.

Os olhos de Edward fixaram-se nos dela, e sua expressão sombria imediatamente mudou para uma expressão de pura surpresa.

— Bella?Meus Deus, _é _você!

O rosto de Bella ardia em chamas quando os olhos de Edward fixaram-se em seus seios nus. Ela resistiu ao impulso de cobri-los, o orgulho exigindo que ela enfrentasse a situação em vez de começar a agir como uma virgem tímida e afetada.

Além disso, havia algo de prazeroso em ver Edward olhar para ela daquele jeito. Bella sabia que ti nha um corpo bonito. Agora Edward também sabia.

Mas era uma satisfação perversa. Porque inevita velmente transformou-se em pura aflição.

— Eu não esperava que você fosse chegar — ela explicou, formalmente, atormentada com o fato de ele não conseguir tirar os olhos de seus seios.

_Os homens podem ser desprezíveis no que diz res peito a sexo, _pensou ela com amargura. Mesmo Edward

— É óbvio que não — ele retrucou, o olhar des cendo ainda mais para baixo da água.

Ela ergueu o queixo de forma desafiadora.

— Eu gostaria de sair daqui, agora.

— Que pena. Estava pensando em fazer compa nhia a você.

— _O quê?_

— Nada como um mergulho relaxante depois de um longo vôo.

Ele tirou o terno de repente, o que deixou Bella em pânico. Com certeza ele não tinha a intenção de ficar nu. Com certeza não!

— Você...Você bebeu? — ela perguntou trêmula. Ele deu um sorriso levemente libidinoso e tirou a gravata. Depois começou a tirar a blusa.

— Bons vinhos e vôos de primeira classe não an dam necessariamente juntos.

Então, ele andou bebendo. O que explicava esse comportamento pouco característico. Durante todos os meses em que trabalhou para Edward, ele nunca ultrapassara aquela linha invisível entre chefe e em pregado. Mesmo quando ela o acompanhava no jan tar, nunca tinham falado sobre coisas pessoais ou par ticulares. A conversa era restrita a assuntos mais ge rais. Ele nunca dissera ou fizera algo que pudesse ser mal interpretado ou que pudesse soar como ofensa.

Claramente, ele não era o mesmo essa noite. Per der Victoria deve ter deixado Edward desnorteado.

— Nunca é uma boa idéia beber e nadar, Edward — ela ressaltou.

— Você vai estar aqui para me salvar.

— Não, não vou. Estou saindo agora.

— E se eu pedisse para você ficar?

Bella gemeu. Se ele ao menos soubesse o quanto ela gostaria de ficar.

Mas ela não seria usada.

— Não estou me sentindo confortável, Edward — ela argumentou, incisiva.

Ele parou de se despir, os olhos fixo nela. Sus pirou.

— Você está certa — ele admitiu. — Estou me comportando mal. Por favor, perdoe-me.

Antes que ela pudesse pronunciar um único pedido de desculpas, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele pegou o terno, virou-se e desapareceu pela porta dos fundos.

Bella não perdeu tempo. Nadou até a borda da piscina, saiu e vestiu o roupão sobre o corpo molha do. Correu para seu apartamento e fechou a porta, com estrondo.

Só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Não de medo. Mas pela estupidez que acabara de cometer! Estivera próximo de realizar sua mais selvagem fan tasia — a de fazer amor com Edward.

Quando um homem e uma mulher nadavam nus juntos, não era uma atividade platônica. Edward podia não ter olhado para ela com a mesma paixão com que olhava para Victoria mas, definitivamente, ha via desejo em seus olhos. Sem dúvida alguma!

Tudo bem. Da parte dele, não era nada além de sexo, Bella concluiu. Teria sido apenas uma substi tuta para Victoria, um paliativo para seu ego ferido.

Mas e daí? Sua alma, doente de amor, protestou. Saberia como era estar nos braços dele. Como eram o beijo e o toque dele. Poderia ter fingido, pelo menos um pouco.

E agora?

Agora, restara apenas frustração e arrependimen to. E seu maldito orgulho!

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Por que ela não tinha jogado a prudência aos quatro ventos? Por que ela tinha de ser tão moralista?

Qualquer outra mulher teria aceito a oferta. E quem sabe? Alguma coisa especial poderia ter surgi do dali? Tinha muito o que oferecer a Edward.

Mas ele não tem nada de especial para oferecer em troca, a voz da razão interveio. Não tem amor... casa mento... filhos.

Somente sexo.

Você teve sorte de escapar essa noite, garota. Ago ra, entregue sua carta de demissão amanhã e dê o fora daqui!

* * *

_Sem mais delongas vamos deixar reviews, please façam uma escritora/leitora feliz :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaah, minhas neeegas. Agora sim eu fiquei feliz da vida, ta qe. Não foi mtas reviews, mais pelo menos algumas gostaram, então vou postar o ,, mais não se esqeçam de deixarem maais em, esse sera meu combustível. GOGO õ/_

_Personagens pertencentes a titia Sthep, /infelizmente_

_Mais uma vez essa é uma adaptação do romance Caminhos Cruzados de Miranda Lee, mudei somente algumas coisinhas.

* * *

_

Capitulo3

O despertador na mesa de cabeceira de Edward tocou às dez para as seis da manhã. Ele acordou com um susto, seguido de um gemido.

Apesar de ter apagado assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro na noite passada, ele deve ter dormido boas nove horas. Acordara com uma leve ressaca, sua primeira depois de anos.

Não podia culpar ninguém. Bebera demais durante o vôo de volta. Mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa para esquecer o que ocorrera em Milão.

E funcionou.

Quando o avião pousou em Mascot, Victoria tinha caído no esquecimento e tudo o que queria era chegar em casa.

E o que aconteceu?

Encontrou sua governanta nua na piscina, exibin do o tipo de corpo que sempre considerara um sério estimulante.

Não que ele a tenha reconhecido de imediato. Pen sou que fosse alguma garota atrevida da vizinhança.

Assim que reconheceu Bella, no entanto, deveria ter controlado seu hormônios. No entanto, seu com portamento beirou o assédio sexual.

Felizmente, sua muito sensata governanta o colo cara em seu lugar, livrando-o do constrangimento de fazer algo e certamente se arrepender na manhã se guinte. Por mais que o desejo tivesse predominado sobre a razão, valorizava Bella demais para correr o risco de perdê-la.

Ainda bem que ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco alto e não pareceu ofendida demais. Embora ela o tenha feito se sentir um garoto de escola com suas observações.

Ainda estava perplexo. Como podia não ter notado aqueles seios incríveis antes?

Enquanto lutava para sair da cama, desejou saber se ela fazia aquilo com freqüência. Isto é, se nadava nua. Não parecia típico da Bella.

Mas ela possuía todo o direito de fazer o que dese jasse quando ele estava fora. E todo o direito de espe rar que seu chefe se comportasse como um cavalhei ro, não importando as circunstâncias, Ou as provoca ções.

Embora não fosse homem de pedir desculpas, ele decidiu desculpar-se novamente durante o café da manhã.

Tinha de se vestir e ir fazer seus exercícios mati nais no rio.

Exercícios sempre clareavam sua mente. Exercí cios e os dois analgésicos que pretendia tomar.

Bella estava de pé em frente à janela de seu quarto, observando Edward caminhar até a casa dos bar cos, sua roupa de mergulho negra protegendo-o do ar frio que invadiu Sydney logo depois de meia-noite. O sol ainda estava começando a nascer no horizonte.

Bella admirava a dedicação de Edward a sua ro tina de exercícios matinais, mas às vezes se pergunta va se isso não beirava a obsessão. Achava que depois da longa viagem de ontem — mais uma possível res saca — ele talvez fosse dispensar o exercício mati nal.

Mas, não! Lá estava ele, caminhando para a beira do rio como fazia todas as manhãs exatamente às seis horas.

Claramente, ele tinha dormido bem e não estava sofrendo com o fuso horário. Os ombros, largos, eretos, o lindo rosto altivo. Estava simplesmente esplên dido.

— Ah, Edward — ela murmurou, antes de afas tar-se abruptamente da janela.

Como apenas _olhar _para o homem podia dar-lhe prazer? Era perverso ao extremo, tão perverso quanto o prazer que sentiu quando ele olhou para ela na noite passada.

O amor deixa as pessoas idiotas — as mulheres, especialmente.

Esses pensamentos deram-lhe coragem para que levasse adiante o que decidira fazer. E para enfrentar o inevitável e incômodo confronto com Edward.

Uma hora mais tarde, ela estava arrumando a mesa para o café quando ouviu a porta dos fundos abrir e fechar. O chefe da casa tinha retornado como sempre fazia às sete em ponto. Felizmente, ele sempre ia di reto para o banho. Mas em trinta minutos estaria de volta.

O estômago embrulhou ao antecipar a reação de Edward à sua carta de demissão. Decidira colocá-la sobre a mesa do café da manhã em vez de lhe entregar pessoalmente.

Às sete e meia, Bella estava de pé ao lado da cafe teira, ensaiando seu discurso sobre o motivo de estar indo embora quando os pêlos de sua nuca de repente arrepiaram-se. Ela sabia, antes de se virar, que Edward estava à porta.

E ele estava, em sua usual sofisticação, vestindo calças claras e uma blusa de manga comprida listrada preta e creme.

Bella tentou fazer seu estúpido coração parar de palpitar. Mas não teve muito sucesso.

— Pois não? — ela disse um pouco rispidamente, irritada porque nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão atraente.

— Queria me desculpar por ontem à noite — ele anunciou com uma voz máscula. — Estava fora de mim.

— Tudo bem, Edward — ela respondeu. — Não causou nenhum mal.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem certeza? Você parece um pouco... aborrecida.

— Estou apenas envergonhada.

— Não tem do que se envergonhar.

— Você só ia voltar hoje de manhã — ela argu mentou em um tom meio acusativo.

— Peguei um vôo mais cedo.

— Você quase me matou de susto.

— Eu também fiquei bastante assustado em en contrar uma ninfa nua na minha piscina. Não reco nheci você sem roupas.

Bella estremeceu.

— Por favor, Edward, não podemos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

— Se é isso que você quer...

— É.

— Tudo bem — ele afirmou em um tom trivial. — Hoje só vou querer torrada. Traga o café assim que estiver pronto, certo? — ele acrescentou.

E saiu.

Bella fechou os olhos e esperou. Sabia que Edward iria chamá-la a qualquer momento.

— Bella, você poderia vir até aqui, por favor? — ele pediu ríspido, menos de trinta segundos depois.

Bella largou o que estava fazendo, empertigou-se toda e seguiu para a outra sala, as mãos crispadas ao longo do corpo.

_Não deixe que ele faça você desistir, _ela disse a si mesma. _Mantenha o foco. Seja forte._

A porta dupla que separava a sala de jantar da va randa envidraçada estava escancarada, como sempre ficava pela manhã. Edward estava de costas, mas o conjunto de sua cabeça e ombros era intimidador, para dizer o mínimo. Bella sabia, antes mesmo de ver a expressão no rosto dele, que ele não estava mui to contente.

Mas isso não era surpresa.

— O que significa isso? — ele perguntou rispidamente assim que ela apareceu. Sua carta de demissão estava na mão direita de Edward, aberta e obvia mente lida. — Achei que você tivesse dito que estava tudo bem em relação à noite passada.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Minha demissão não tem nada a ver com a noite passada, Edward — ela revelou calmamente. — Eu já tinha digitado a carta _antes _de você chegar. Ofere ceram-me um outro emprego, e eu decidi aceitar.

— Outro emprego? — ele repetiu, conseguindo soar ao mesmo tempo surpreso e afrontado. — Que outro emprego? Sinceramente espero que nenhum de meus amigos tenha tirado você de mim — ele acres centou, os olhos da cor de um céu tempestuoso.

— Não assumi outro emprego como governanta — informou Bella, aliviada. — Vou ser gerente as sistente em um novo centro de convenções no Porto Darling. Se você se lembra do meu currículo, tenho diploma de Gestão em Hotelaria. Trabalhei alguns anos na recepção do Hotel Regency e no departamen to de relações públicas deles. Sou bem qualificada para o cargo.

Ele olhou para ela durante vários segundos. Ao mesmo tempo, batia a carta na palma da mão esquer da. Finalmente, interrompeu o gesto irritante e colo cou a carta sobre a mesa. Mexia os lábios, numa clara evidência da raiva que tentava conter.

— E como a proposta apareceu? — ele perguntou.

— Coloquei meu nome em uma agência de empre gos. Mandaram-me para uma entrevista na quinta-feira e me ligaram ontem para me oferecer o cargo.

— Com apenas uma entrevista? Você deve ter im pressionado o pessoal.

— Aparentemente sim.

— Já faz um tempo que você está planejando par tir, pelo que eu entendi? Pelo que eu sei do mundo corporativo, não se consegue uma entrevista de um dia para o outro.

— Estou procurando outro emprego há algumas semanas.

— Por que, Bella? Achei que você estivesse con tente aqui.

— Estou contente.

A expressão dele demonstrava confusão.

— É por causa de dinheiro, então? Você quer mais dinheiro?

— Não. Não quero mais dinheiro.

— Quer mais tempo de folga?

— Não. Tenho bastante tempo de folga, Edward, Você viaja a trabalho de duas em duas semanas ou mais.

— Então, o que você quer, Bella? Você deve saber que vou fazer o possível para manter você comigo.

Bella sabia disso. Mas estava pronta.

— Você não pode me dar o que quero, Edward.

— Tente.

— Quero me casar e ter uma família antes que seja tarde demais. Vou fazer trinta e um anos e...

— Espere um minuto — ele interrompeu-a brusca mente. — Se eu me lembro bem, você já tinha trinta e quatro quando se inscreveu para _este _emprego. Isso quer dizer que você vai fazer trinta e cinco, não trinta e um.

Bella suspirou. Não fazia sentido tentar esconder mais nada.

— Achei que você não fosse me contratar se sou besse que eu tinha apenas trinta e um anos. Então eu aumentei minha idade em três anos.

— Entendi. E quais outros subterfúgios você utili zou para que eu contratasse você?

Bella fez uma careta. O que importava se ela lhe dissesse toda a verdade agora?

— Fui advertida pela agência para não parecer glamourosa demais, então pintei meu cabelo de casta nho e coloquei óculos. E sim, menti para você dizen do que tinha feito um tratamento a laser. Descobri que não suportaria usar óculos.

— Compreensível. Foi por isso que eu fiz a cirur gia nos meus olhos.

Quando ele recostou-se à cadeira e começou a ob servá-la mais de perto, Bella teve de usar sua bem treinada — e normalmente fingida — compostura para manter a calma. Mas por dentro ela queria fugir daqueles olhos. Porque eles estavam desnudando-a, exatamente como na noite passada.

Bella precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não corar.

— Então, qual _é _a cor natural de seu cabelo? — ele perguntou finalmente.

— Na verdade, castanha é a cor natural do meu ca belo — respondeu ela, orgulhosa de sua voz firme e olhar direto. — Mas pinto de loiro desde os dezes seis.

— Sei. Suponho que, antes de você vir trabalhar para mim, seu guarda-roupa também era mais pro missor. Por mais que você queira que eu me esqueça da noite passada, foi impossível não notar que você tem formas... muito... atraentes.

Um calor subiu pelo seu rosto. Não conseguiu evi tar.

— Não me importava com meu visual naquele tempo.

— Mas agora se importa...

— Sim, sim. Agora eu me importo.

— Porque quer encontrar um marido.

— É.

— E você acha que não vai conseguir enquanto es tiver trabalhando para mim?

— Ora, Edward, eu _nunca _vou encontrar um ma rido em potencial se eu ficar aqui nesse emprego. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas não tenho vida social. Não tenho amigos. Essa escolha foi minha até agora, admito. Quando aceitei esse emprego, precisa va me afastar do mundo exterior. Precisava de um tempo para me recuperar.

— Presumo que você esteja falando da morte da sua mãe.

Bella franziu a testa antes de se lembrar que tinha mencionado a morte da mãe na entrevista para o em prego. Ela teve de explicar o que fizera durante os anos anteriores.

— Disso — ela respondeu — e de outras coisas.

— Que outras coisas?

Bella estava começando a achar a insistência dele um tanto irritante.

— Isso é problema meu.

O rosto dele refletiu alguma mágoa.

— Achei que tivéssemos nos tornado amigos du rante o tempo que você passou aqui, Bella — reba teu ele com delicadeza.

Bella estremeceu um pouco.

— Por favor, não faça com que isso seja mais difí cil para mim do que já é.

— Você não quer abandonar o emprego, quer?

Bella tentou não permitir que ele visse a verdade em seus olhos. Mas suspeitou que não tinha conse guido.

— Também não quero que você vá — ele conti nuou. — Você é a melhor governanta que eu já tive. Você faz com que seja um prazer para mim voltar para casa.

— _Tenho _de seguir em frente, Edward.

— Besteira! — ele exclamou. — Não precisa fazer isso. Deve haver algum jeito de resolver esse proble ma de modo que nós dois possamos ter o que quere mos.

— Não vejo como.

Ele encarou-a por um longo tempo, até que, de re pente, uma luz se acendeu em seus olhos verdes. O tipo de luz que acompanhava uma idéia.

— Vamos falar sobre isso durante o almoço — anunciou ele.

Bella suspirou, exasperada.

— Edward, você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

— Deixe-me tentar.

— Se você insiste.

— Insisto.

Ele era um homem impossível!

— O que você quer para o almoço? — ela pergun tou friamente, determinada a não deixar que ele a provocasse.

— Vou levar você para almoçar fora, Bella.

Ela ficou confusa, depois olhou para ele com o co ração batendo forte dentro do peito.

— E quero que você se vista do jeito que você se vestiu quando conseguiu esse novo emprego — acrescentou ele.

— _O quê?_

— Tenho certeza de que você não conquistou esse cargo com o visual desta manhã. Agora, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas na cidade, mas volto ao meio-dia. Vamos sair meio-dia e meia.

— Você está perdendo seu tempo, Edward — re trucou ela, desesperada para agarrar-se ao pouco que restava de sua compostura.

— Nunca perco meu tempo, Bella — ele respon deu em uma voz que a fez gelar.

De repente, ela ficou com medo. Com medo de ao fim do almoço esquecer seus planos sensatos e fazer exatamente o que Edward sugerisse.

— Esse café está com um cheiro bom — ele co mentou abruptamente e pegou o jornal da manhã. — É melhor você trazê-lo antes que esfrie.

* * *

_Sem mais delongas vamos deixar reviews, please façam uma escritora/leitora feliz :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Obriigaada meninas, de coração! Não sabem o qanto eu fiqeeei feeeliz em ver qe. Eu já tinha mais de 10 reviews, obg obg obg *-* maaais vamos continuar neh! Qanto mais reviews mais repido eu posto :D siiim isso foi uma chantaagem HAHA'_

_Qal sera a misteriosa proposta? Vai demora um poquinho ainda pra ser revelada, HAHA' vai depender de vses UHAUHAUHUHA _

Nathy, qe. Bom qe vse ta gostando neeega, espero não te decepcionar

Nath Tsubasa Evans, aaaadoro esses Edward avançadinho, feliz por vse tbm gostar

Guerreira Solitaria 12, vou te deixar curiosa, mais sera msm qe. Ele vai se declarar? Hanhan OQ SERA?

_Personagens pertencentes a titia Sthep, /infelizmente_

_Mais uma vez essa é uma adaptação do romance Caminhos Cruzados de Miranda Lee, mudei somente algumas coisinhas.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4**

Às nove horas, Edward saiu. Provavelmente foi para seu escritório, Bella ponderou, já que ele havia saído com seu Maserati Spyder prateado, um carro que requeria estacionamento cuidadoso, especial mente na cidade.

O escritório das Indústrias Cullen era situado em um enorme prédio no meio do distrito central de Sydney, que tinha seu próprio estacionamento sub terrâneo.

Os executivos das Indústrias Cullen não preci savam pegar metrô ou ônibus para chegar ao traba lho. Nem tinham de pagar a exorbitante quantia co brada pelos estacionamentos públicos da cidade, pois tinham direito a uma vaga pessoal para o carro.

Como presidente e dono da empresa, Edward ti nha duas vagas no estacionamento.

Bella sabia disso porque Edward ofereceu-lhe uma dessas vagas no ano passado, um pouco antes do Natal, depois de ela ter reclamado sobre a terrível si tuação dos estacionamentos da cidade. Quando ela lhe agradecera, Victoria — que estava hospedada na casa nessa época — mordazmente comentou que os ataques de generosidade ocasionais de Edward sempre tinham um motivo oculto e que era melhor ela se cuidar.

Embora Bella não conseguisse ver que motivo oculto era aquele, era obrigada a concordar que seu chefe colocava os próprios interesses acima de tudo e de todos, como o faziam muitos homens bem-sucedidos.

Assim, ela sabia que as razões de Edward para levá-la para almoçar hoje seriam inteiramente egoís tas. Ele não se importava de verdade com o que ela queria. Somente com o que _ele _queria: que ela conti nuasse sendo sua governanta.

Pedir para que ela se arrumasse para o almoço, no entanto, era um enigma. A não ser que não quisesse se sentir constrangido por ser visto em público com uma mulher desmazelada, como estava essa manhã. Enfiada num conjunto de moleton, e com os cabelos presos em um coque.

Enquanto terminava seus afazeres domésticos, Bella ficou se perguntando o que Edward pensaria quando a visse em seu novo conjunto de veludo, toda penteada e bem maquiada.

Ficaria chocado?

Ela esperava que sim.

Bella ansiava pela oportunidade de mostrar-lhe que ela era uma mulher atraente. Talvez não tão glamourosa ou sexy quanto Victoria, mas, ainda assim, ca paz de atrair a atenção masculina.

Por mais que estivesse nervosa com este almoço, ela agora teria sua chance. E iria aproveitá-la!

Ao meio-dia em ponto, Bella era a morena mais bonita da cidade. Pelo menos, assim pensava. Mas seu estômago estava mais embrulhado do que no dia da entrevista para o outro emprego.

Não estava mais preocupada com sua aparência. O foco de sua atenção deslocara-se para os argumentos que Edward usaria para convencê-la a ficar.

O repentino barulho da porta da garagem a fez cor rer para a janela. Ela chegou a tempo de ver o carro de Edward entrando na garagem, a porta pesada auto maticamente se fechando atrás do carro.

O fato de ele guardar o carro a deixou confusa. Ele tinha mudado de idéia em relação ao almoço? Decidi ra que ela não valia o esforço de tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia?

Bella ainda estava à janela, sentindo-se totalmen te desanimada, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Era Edward, com certeza, ela pensou com tristeza, para dizer-lhe que o almoço estava cancelado.

Munida de coragem para não agir como uma idiota desapontada, ela dirigiu-se à porta. Mas por dentro, Bella arrependia-se do tempo que perdeu fazendo o cabelo e se maquiando. Demorou séculos! Que perda de tempo!

Ela abriu a porta, com uma máscara sem expressão no rosto.

Edward não ficou exatamente surpreso ao vê-la.

Mas lançou-lhe um longo olhar.

— Exatamente como eu pensei — ele comentou, os olhos demonstrando satisfação com o que viam.

— Você não é uma mulher sem graça, é Bella? Não que eu tenha pensado que você era. Impossível esconder seus adoráveis olhos e sua pele. Quanto a seu corpo estonteante... confesso que você o escondeu extremamente bem durante dezoito meses. Mas na noite passada colocou um fim a esse pequeno subter fúgio.

Bella esforçou-se para se manter fria e calma.

— É bom finalmente ver suas curvas — ele acres centou, o olhar descendo para a parte do colo dela que estava à mostra.

Bella ficou imóvel quando seus mamilos se enca ram dentro dos confins da seda de seu sutiã sem alça. Não, ela pensou irritada. Não, não, não!

Estava na hora de parar com esse pequeno teatro antes que ele se tornasse seriamente humilhante.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu friamente. — Você mudou de idéia em relação ao almoço?

A conclusão dela deixou-o mais surpreso do que a sua aparência. Ele franziu a testa.

— Por que pergunta isso?

— Você guardou o carro.

— Aah. Entendi. Não, eu pedi um táxi. Mais fácil do que tentar estacionar na Quay. Vai estar aqui meio-dia e meia. Melhor eu ir colocar uma roupa mais apropriada para um almoço com uma mulher tão lin da.

Dessa vez ela corou. Isso deixou-a totalmente irri tada. Mas estava aliviada pelo almoço deles ainda es tar de pé.

— Elogios não vão fazer com que eu mude de idéia, Edward — ela confessou.

— Obrigado por me avisar. Mas eu nunca confia ria em elogios para algo tão importante quanto man ter você aqui, Bella.

Bella empertigou-se, numa provocação à extrema confiança que via nos olhos dele.

— Não faz sentido me oferecer mais dinheiro tam bém. Ou melhores condições de trabalho.

— Olha, vamos deixar essa discussão para mais tarde. O táxi vai chegar em vinte minutos. Vamos nos encontrar na varanda da frente um pouquinho antes de meio-dia e meia?

Emily suspirou.

— Tudo bem.

— Não precisa ficar tão aborrecida. Na pior das hi póteses, você vai almoçar de graça. Na melhor... — Ele deu de ombros, obviamente não querendo reve lar sua estratégia. — Tenho de ir. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

Edward deixou-a intrigada. Sua intenção era persuadi-la a ficar. Como ele pretendia alcançar esse objetivo ainda era um mistério.

Os minutos avançavam. Aproximava-se a hora de encontrá-lo na varanda da frente, e um pensamento a atormentava: não existe "almoço de graça".

Quando o relógio bateu meio-dia e vinte e cinco, Bella pegou sua bolsa caramelo que combinava com a roupa, trancou a porta do apartamento e desceu as escadas, cada degrau fazendo-a se lembrar de sua saia justa e de seus saltos.

Embora mais do que feliz por estar com um visual de garota da cidade, Bella estava aliviada pelo blazer cobrir a maior parte de seus seios, e seus mamilos ainda intumescidos. Ainda bem que a manhã não es tava muito quente, apesar de o céu estar claro e enso larado. Assim podia manter o blazer sem sentir calor.

Enquanto trancava a porta dos fundos da casa prin cipal, Bella dizia a si mesmo o tempo inteiro para se manter calma e não deixar que Edward a fizesse mudar de idéia, independente do que ele dissesse.

Mas não era o que ele diria, pensou, desconfortá vel, enquanto caminhava até a varanda para encon trá-lo já esperando por ela. Era o que ela _sentiria _com as palavras dele.

Bella sabia muito bem o prazer que sentia só de olhá-lo.

Ser levada para almoçar por ele, no entanto, era um jogo totalmente diferente. Teria de ter muita pre sença de espírito.

Edward estava magnífico, é claro, usando um terno cinza elegante, camisa azul e gravata cinza pra teado. O cabelo negro desgrenhado estava úmi do, sugerindo que ele tinha tomado um banho rápido. Também deve ter feito a barba, pois sua pele parecia macia e lisa.

— Adoro mulheres que sabem ser pontuais — ele comentou com um rápido sorriso. — Você trancou a porta dos fundos?

— É claro — respondeu, com frieza.

— É claro — ele repetiu, sem maldade ou ironia. Mas mesmo assim a irritou.

— O táxi chegou — ele salientou, balançando a cabeça em direção aos portões, que estavam fecha dos. Edward costumava andar de táxi, mas nunca os deixava entrar. Valorizava sua privacidade e segu rança.

Compreensível, considerando o tamanho de sua fortuna.

— Só vou trancar a porta da frente — ele avisou.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto ele trancava a porta.

Quando Edward virou-se e pegou-a pelo braço, ela esquivou-se antes de conseguir se controlar.

— O que foi, Bella? — Ele perguntou, com suavi dade. — Eu não mordo.

A ficha caiu. Então era assim que ele iria persuadi-la a ficar. Usando seu charme. O pedido para que ela se vestisse bem foi uma discreta, mas inteligente ma neira de fazê-la sentir-se ciente de sua feminilidade, e, dessa forma, abaixar suas defesas sexuais.

E estava dando certo, claro.

— Ainda não consegui refazer-me da surpresa de como você está maravilhosa — ele continuou, con forme a guiava até os degraus da frente da casa e pelo jardim. — Mas você está certa, acho que deve ficar ainda melhor de cabelo loiro. Naquele estilo sexy que ressaltaria seu pescoço de cisne.

A desonestidade das táticas de Edward dava-lhe vontade de se rebelar, assim como o calor traidor que o toque dele transmitia ao seu corpo inteiro.

— Vou me lembrar disso antes de começar no meu novo emprego — ela garantiu em um tom despreten sioso.

Mas não teve muito efeito, pois ele deu uma risada.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Essa manhã, enquanto con versávamos, percebi que você é igual a mim.

— Igual a _você? _— ela perguntou rispidamente, surpresa com uma afirmação tão inverossímil.

— Exatamente. Você faz o que tem de ser feito. Não fantasia ou romanceia. Você é realista.

Chegaram ao portão da frente quando Emily já es tava a ponto de desabafar que ele não sabia nada so bre ela, já que há semanas fantasiava com ele!

Sair pelos portões e entrar no táxi dera-lhe alguns minutos para que se tornasse quem Edward achava que ela era. Fria e realista.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Encontrar-se sentada tão perto do homem que amava no pequeno espaço do táxi era um convite para pensamentos insensatos. A falta de assunto tam bém não ajudou. De repente, não havia nada para dis traí-la de sua fértil imaginação, ou impedi-la de per der o controle.

Seria possível que Edward estivesse planejando seduzi-la? Bella viu-se enredada por esse terrível e excitante pensamento. Ele iria tão longe para mantê-la no emprego? E se fizesse isso, como ela reagiria?

Na noite passada, arrependera-se de não ter nada do nua com ele.

Hoje, suspeitava que talvez fosse se tornar uma presa fácil nas mãos dele.

Mas Bella não conseguia acreditar que Edward fosse capaz de ir tão longe. Ele não era um mulheren go insensível. Ou um sedutor de sangue-frio. Ele era um completo cavalheiro. Foi por isso que ficou tão chocada na noite passada quando ele sugeriu acom panhá-la na piscina.

— Você já aceitou oficialmente o novo emprego?

A pergunta inesperada de Edward fez sua cabeça girar. Os olhos piscaram rapidamente e demoraram um pouco para focarem-se no rosto dele.

Alguma coisa no rosto de Bella entregou-a.

— Não aceitou, não é mesmo? — ele indagou, sa tisfeito.

Bella adotou o que ela esperava ser uma expres são totalmente serena.

— É a primeira coisa que pretendo fazer na segun da-feira logo pela manhã.

— Por que não aceitou a proposta imediatamente?

— Não gosto de tomar decisões precipitadas — ela respondeu friamente e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Garota sensata.

— Isso não significa que não tomei minha decisão, Edward — ela continuou, repetindo seu ponto de vista. — Foi por isso que me demiti como sua gover nanta essa manhã. Dentro de três semanas não vou mais estar trabalhando para você. Acredite em mim quanto a isso.

— Acredito em você.

— Então, qual o objetivo desse almoço?

— Pretendo fazer uma contraproposta.

— Que tipo de contraproposta?

Ele posicionou o dedo indicador nos lábios.

— Quando estivermos sozinhos — ele murmurou.

Ela fitou-lhes os olhos e, depois, os lábios.

Edward tinha uma boca muito sensual, em con traste com o resto de suas feições, mais rudes. Os lá bios eram macios e carnudos, o maxilar proeminente, o nariz longo e o queixo quadrado.

Mas eram os olhos que mais atraíam a atenção e, inevitavelmente, os olhares das pessoas. Eram pene trantes e magnéticos, de um verde cintilante.

Bella encontrou-se olhando para eles, dentro de les. Encontrou-se pensando que faria qualquer coisa que pedisse se ele continuasse olhando-a daquele jei to. Como se ela fosse uma mulher atraente. Não, como se ela fosse uma mulher _desejável._

Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, não conseguia se importar com nada além desse instante, esse instante precioso, particular e absurdamente romântico.

— Onde quer que eu deixe vocês, companheiro? — o motorista de táxi perguntou.

Edward desviou o olhar e o momento foi embo ra, arrancado de Bella uma dor violenta como a de um membro repentinamente amputado. A realidade voltou subitamente, e seu rosto refletia o que acabara de acontecer e o que estava secretamente esperando que acontecesse mais tarde.

Edward não iria seduzi-la. Iria oferecer-lhe mais dinheiro.

Seu chefe era um homem prático. Encontrava so luções práticas para seus problemas, não soluções que poderiam causar-lhe ainda mais problemas. Se duzir sua governanta seria extremamente arriscado, especialmente para um homem com a fortuna de Edward. Ele não arriscaria sua reputação — ou um processo por assédio sexual — para mantê-la na sua casa. Ela não valia _tanto _assim para ele.

— Aqui está bom — Edward respondeu ao taxis ta, que parou no acostamento bem em frente ao termi nal das barcas.

Dali, era apenas uma curta caminhada aos restau rantes e aos cafés ao ar livre que margeavam o embarcadouro e que ofereciam aos clientes uma vista esplêndida para o porto, para a ponte, para a famosa Ópera.

Bella não fazia idéia para onde Edward a estava levando, mas sabia que não seria nada menos que o melhor lugar da região.

Almoçar com ele, no entanto, tinha agora perdido totalmente seu brilho. Ficaria aliviada quando o al moço terminasse. _Muito _aliviada quando ele aceitas se sua decisão de partir.

Bella abriu a porta e saiu do táxi, sem esperar que Edward fizesse isso para ela.

Chega de viver no mundo da lua por causa dele, pensou, já na calçada, enquanto o esperava pagar o táxi. Chega de fantasias idiotas. Chega de dizer que iria fazer uma coisa enquanto sonhava fazer outra.

Seja a calculista que ele pensa que você é.

— Bella?

Assustada, Bella virou-se.

— Então, é mesmo você — exclamou o dono da voz masculina enquanto caminhava na direção dela, o rosto atraente abrindo-se num sorriso caloroso.

— A princípio, não reconheci você de cabelos cas tanhos.

* * *

_Então? Qem sera o dono da voz? E qal sera a contraproposta do Edward? Não percam os próximos capítulos de Caminhos Cruzados! Viish UAUHUHAUHAUHUHUHA_

_Não se esqeça das minhas reviews, beeeleza? Amo vses _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hanhan! Mais um cap, rapidinho como me pediram. Como sou uma garota de palavra qanto mais reviews mais rápido postarei. Agradecimentos a tdas vses qe. leem Caminhos Cruzados, obrigada!_

_Personagens pertencentes a titia Sthep, /infelizmente_

_Mais uma vez essa é uma adaptação do romance Caminhos Cruzados de Miranda Lee, mudei somente algumas coisinhas.

* * *

_

_Capitulo 5_

Bella não conseguia acreditar! Encontrar, por aca so, justo com Jacob.

No entanto, ele morava em Manly e sempre pega va a barca para ir e voltar do trabalho. E normalmente trabalhava aos sábados, pois era um dos sócios de uma poderosa corretora de valores.

Ela se perguntou se seria mesmo coincidência en contrá-lo.

Mas mesmo assim...

— Você está muito bem — Jacob continuou, prati camente despindo-a com os olhos.

— Você também — ela respondeu, secretamente desejando que ele tivesse engordado ou ficado careca nesses quatro anos desde que a largou. Mas não, esta va ainda mais bonito.

Não tão alto ou charmoso quanto Edward, mas extremamente atraente. E muito bem-vestido — Jacob sempre teve estilo. E entendia as mulheres. Nesse momento, olhava-a de cima a baixo, os olhos escuros cintilando de um jeito que, um dia, Bella amara, pois era este olhar que a fez acreditar ser o único objeto de desejo dele.

Bella suspeitava que qualquer mulher seria objeto daquele olhar de eu-adoraria-levar-você-para-cama.

— Penso muito em você, Bella — ele sussurrou, de um jeito que só agora Bella percebeu ser uma ar timanha que usava para parecer sincero.

— E eu em você, Jacob.

Ele não pareceu notar a frieza no tom de sua res posta.

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou de repente, deslo cando o olhar de Bella para um ponto sobre o ombro dela — Aquele é Edward Cullen!

Bella virou-se e viu que Edward estava final mente saindo do táxi.

— Sim, é ele — ela confirmou friamente. — Vai me levar para almoçar.

Bella apreciou a expressão de surpresa de Jacob.

— Seu círculo de relações tornou-se um tanto quanto refinado nos últimos tempos.

— Edward é meu chefe.

— Pára de brincadeira. O grande homem em pes soa. Olha, posso ligar para você? Seria ótimo colocar as novidades em dia.

Bella encontrou dificuldade em esconder sua rai va. Como Jacob poderia imaginar, por um momento que fosse, que ela iria querer conversar com ele? Co locar as novidades em dia?

— Acho que não, Jacob — ela respondeu, fria mente.

— Não? Mas é claro! Você agora tem coisas mais importantes a fazer — ele declarou rudemente, lan çando um olhar cortante para Edward.

— Ele é meu chefe, Jacob.

— E mesmo? Então, por que ele parece zangado de ver você falando com outro homem?

— É mesmo? — Agora foi a vez de Bella ficar surpresa.

Edward realmente parecia um pouco aborrecido ao sair do táxi. Mas Jacob já tinha ido embora, como o covarde que era.

— O maldito motorista fingiu que não tinha troco — Edward praguejou aproximando-se dela. — Afi nal, acabei dando a ele uma nota de cinqüenta dóla res. O que eu suponho que era o que ele queria desde o início. O problema é que detesto dar grandes gorje tas para pessoas que não fazem nada por merecê-las.

Bella castigou-se por nutrir a ridícula impressão de que Edward talvez estivesse com ciúmes dela. Sua imaginação estava realmente fértil hoje.

Mas isso já estava se tornando um hábito sempre que estava com Edward.

— Por aqui — ele disse, conduzindo-a em meio às pessoas que passavam apressadas de um lado para o outro.

O porto estava sempre cheio, mesmo aos sábados, pois era um lugar popular entre os turistas que se amontoavam para ver os mais importantes pontos tu rísticos de Sydney: a ponte Harbour e a Ópera. Bella tinha de admitir que, sem dúvida, eram incomparáveis e muito bonitos.

Não vinha a essa parte da cidade há anos, mas a área lhe era familiar. Afinal de contas, já trabalhara na cidade. Tinha morado com Jacob no apartamento dele na Manly, e pegava a mesma barca que ele pega va todas as manhãs para que pudessem passar o má ximo de tempo juntos.

Que romântica idiota ela tinha sido naquela época!

Talvez ainda fosse uma romântica idiota. Mas não por muito mais tempo!

— E então, quem era o homem com quem você es tava conversando agora há pouco? — perguntou Edward enquanto caminhavam pelo cais banhado pelo sol.

— E não minta para mim, Bella — ele continuou antes que ela sequer abrisse a boca. — Entendo muito bem de linguagem corporal e sei perfeitamente quan do um homem e uma mulher já significaram alguma coisa um para o outro. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você. E você... você parecia furiosa por ter encontrado com ele por acaso. Se um olhar matasse... Bella imaginou que não havia razão para ocultar a verdade, embora sua vida particular não fosse da con ta dele.

— Jacob é um antigo namorado — ela admitiu.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Como assim?

— Há quanto tempo vocês se separaram?

— Há mais ou menos quatro anos, um mês a mais, um mês a menos.

— O que aconteceu?

— Minha mãe teve câncer, foi isso que aconteceu — ela respondeu rispidamente,-desabafando uma amargura que guardara durante anos. — Jacob não gostou de minha decisão de ir para casa cuidar dela. Estávamos morando juntos. Mas ele não conseguiu conviver com a idéia de uma namorada que não esta va à disposição dele 24 horas por dia, sete dias por se mana.

— É claro que ele não gostava muito de você.

— Acabei descobrindo isso — Bella admitiu, sus pirando. — Mas foi muito difícil ser abandonada numa hora tão difícil.

— Você o amava muito, não é?

Bella desejava não tê-lo amado tanto. Mas, agora, não havia por que negar.

— Sim — ela disse simplesmente. — Amava.

— Ele é a razão por você não ter tido um namorado desde então, não é?

Bella começou a se sentir desconfortável com as perguntas indiscretas de Edward sobre sua vida particular.

Sentindo-se acuada, Bella encarou-o com fir meza.

— Poderíamos falar sobre outra coisa, por favor?

— Só estou tentando conhecer você melhor — ele argumentou.

— Por quê? Para aprender quais botões apertar para me convencer a ficar?

Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

— Você pega pesado, não é?

— Só não gosto de ser feita de idiota.

— Isso seria muito difícil, Bella.

Não, não seria, ela pensou, olhando para ele, furio sa. Já fui enganada antes. Por Jacob. Por meu pai.

— Você também poderia me enganar. Com mais faci lidade do que imagina.

— Espero que você não tente — ela declarou com toda a seriedade.

Edward franziu a testa, o olhar pensativo.

— Também espero.

— Então, qual é a contraproposta que você vai me fazer? — ela perguntou, cansada daquele suspense.

— Estamos sozinhos agora. Não há razão para você não me dizer.

— Acho que devemos ir ao restaurante primeiro _— _ele respondeu. — Antes que passem nossa reserva para outra pessoa.

Foi difícil para Bella manter um ar de tranqüilida de diante de mais uma prorrogação. Edward levou-a para um restaurante tailandês ali perto. Acomoda ram-se no pátio externo, de onde se apreciava uma vista esplêndida, sob o sol quente de outono. Quando já estavam devidamente acomodados em uma das . mesas com guarda-sol, esperando o vinho que Edward pedira, Bella começou a perder a paciência. O corpo ardia com a expectativa, mas sua decisão de se guir adiante estava mais forte do que nunca.

— Chega de enrolação, Edward — ela insistiu. — Desembucha.

— Muito bem — ele disse, os olhos azuis pene trantes fixos nos dela. — Devo advertir que você pro vavelmente vai ser pega de surpresa. Prometa-me que vai estudar minha proposta com carinho. Não a rejeite de imediato.

— Sua proposta de quê?

— De casamento.

Bella sabia que se estivesse segurando uma taça de vinho nesse momento, a teria deixado cair, ou der ramado vinho por toda parte.

Ser pega de surpresa não descrevia a reação dela nem de longe. Chocada também não era a palavra adequada. Atordoada, talvez, mas ainda seria pouco para descrever as emoções que a invadiram.

— Não sei se fui perfeitamente claro — ele conti nuou. — Não estou propondo algum tipo de acordo de negócios, ou um casamento só de fachada. Seria um casamento de verdade em todos os sentidos da pa lavra. Sei muito bem que você quer ao menos um fi lho, Bella. E estou preparado para dar o que você quer.

Ele não podia estar falando sério, ela pensou, tonta só de olhar para ele.

Mas ele _estava _falando sério! Ela podia ver nos olhos dele.

— Eu... eu não sei o que dizer — ela finalmente fa lou, com a voz embargada.

— Um "sim" seria aceitável — ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

Bella olhou fixamente para aquele sorriso. Estava literalmente boquiaberta. Ela fechou a boca e lambeu os lábios ressecados. Depois, balançou a cabeça, não de rejeição, mas de perplexidade.

— Não peça sua governanta em casamento só para impedi-la de ir embora, Edward. Isso é loucura, es pecialmente para um homem que deixa bastante claro que não quer se casar nunca. Ou ser pai.

Ela escutara por acaso ele dizer isso a Victoria. Em voz alta e com firmeza.

— Não queria até agora. Essa é a verdade. Até en tão não tinha encontrado uma mulher com quem eu quisesse me casar. Quero me casar com você, Bella.

— Mas _por quê_?Você não me ama. Você ainda é apaixonado pela Victoria. Sei disso.

— Não, você não sabe — ele afirmou de forma um tanto fria. — Não amo mais Victoria. Nunca a amei.

— Então, por que você foi atrás dela? Ele deu de ombros.

— Havia coisas que não foram ditas e que precisa vam ser ditas. Minha ida a Itália era mais uma ques tão de curiosidade. E de acerto de contas.

Bella não estava nem um pouco convencida. Se esse era o caso, então por que ele bebeu além da conta no vôo de volta para casa? Não combinava com ele de forma alguma. Edward apreciava algumas taças de vinho durante as refeições, mas ela nunca o vira tão embriagado quanto na noite passada.

Podia dizer o que quisesse. Ele _tinha _amado Victoria e ainda não a esquecera. De maneira alguma.

O garçom aproximou-se com a garrafa de vinho branco que Edward tinha pedido, o que os obrigou a interromper a conversa. E Bella ganhou tempo para controlar suas emoções e pensar mais racional mente sobre o pedido de casamento de Edward.

Era totalmente ultrajante, claro.

Mas muito típico de Edward.

Em uma única tacada, resolveria seus dois proble mas atuais. Manter sua governanta e preencher o es paço vazio que Victoria havia deixado em sua cama.

Pensar em preencher o espaço de Victoria na cama dele, no entanto, fazia sua cabeça girar. Por mais que ela secretamente se animasse com a probabilidade de ter Edward como marido e amante, não conseguia descartar o terrível pensamento de que caso se casas se com ele, seria sempre a segunda opção, uma subs tituta da mulher que ele realmente amava. O que aconteceria quando ele superasse sua dor e percebesse que tinha se casado com uma mulher que não podia acender sua paixão como Victoria acendia? Ele iria querer se divorciar, ou esperaria que sua esposa de conveniência bancasse a mulherzinha enquanto ele tinha uma amante fora de casa? Ou duas?

Por mais que Bella estivesse loucamente tentada a dizer sim, sim e sim e que se danassem as conse qüências, suas experiências amargas do passado ad vertiam-na para parar e pensar. Ela realmente se dei xaria ser usada por outro homem? Seu pai a usara, até que seus serviços não foram mais necessários. Jacob tinha feito a mesma coisa.

Quem podia garantir que seria diferente com Edward?

No mínimo, seria pior. Dada sua fortuna incalculá vel, homens tão ricos assim estavam acostumados a dar as cartas. Só porque seu interesse por Edward conferia-lhe um brilho todo especial não significava que ele não tivesse seu lado obscuro. Todos os ho mens tinham.

Assim que o garçom saiu, Bella sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse estourar com o tormento de seu dile ma emocional.

Como poderia dizer não? Ela o amava e o queria.

O desejo era o mais difícil de resistir, na noite pas sada ela perdera a chance de fazer amor com Edward. Como podia fugir novamente e não se arrepen der disso para o resto da vida?

— Beba um gole do vinho — sugeriu Edward as sim que o garçom saiu. — E diga-me o que você acha dele.

Bella agarrou sua taça com força para que sua mão não começasse a tremer. Levou-a aos lábios e deu um gole. Depois a colocou sobre a mesa cuidado samente.

— Muito bom — ela disse.

— Adivinhe de onde vem.

Bella teve vontade de atirar o vinho naquele rosto arrogantemente bonito. Mas ataques de fúria não combinavam com ela.

— Da Nova Zelândia — ela respondeu. — Da re gião de Marlborough.

Era um joguinho particular deles. Como a maioria dos homens, Edward gostava de exibir seu conheci mento sobre algum assunto. Mas Bella conhecia vi nhos. Teve bons professores. Seu pai sempre mante ve uma adega sorrida, e Jacob também era um aficionado por vinhos.

— Droga. Achei que você fosse dizer que era do oeste da Austrália.

— Sempre gostei dos vinhos brancos da Nova Ze lândia.

— Eles combinam com comida asiática. Já decidiu o que vai comer? — ele perguntou quando outro gar çom apareceu com o bloco de pedidos.

Bella dera apenas uma olhada no menu apoiado à sua frente. Desde que Edward soltara aquela bom ba, sua cabeça estava em outras coisas.

— Por que você não pede para mim? — ela suge riu, sem estar realmente com muito apetite. Também estava começando a ficar com calor, com os ombros e braços ao sol.

Edward pediu dois pratos de _noodles _e depois se levantou para tirar o paletó, pendurando-o nas costas de sua cadeira.

Bella já o vira vestindo bem menos. Ela já conhe cia seus ombros largos, a barriga seca e os quadris es treitos. Então, por que olhava para ele daquela ma neira?

Talvez porque já estivesse antecipando o momen to em que o veria completamente nu, caso se tornasse esposa dele. Ele seria dela para que ela o olhasse. Para que o beijasse. Para que fizesse amor com ela.

Este pensamento a afetava profundamente. E a excitava.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o calor irra diou-se do pescoço para o rosto de Bella.

— Você também devia tirar seu blazer — ele co mentou, felizmente interpretando mal o rubor em seu rosto. — Você parece estar com calor. — Espere — ele pediu enquanto ela tentava tirar o blazer sentada. — Deixe-me ajudar você.

Ela teve de ficar de pé, imóvel enquanto ele a aju dava a tirar o blazer. Seria sua imaginação, ou ele de liberadamente roçou os dedos por sua nuca e pelos braços enquanto a ajudava atirar o blazer?

— Aposto que assim está melhor — comentou Edward pendurando o blazer no espaldar da cadeira ao lado.

Bella sentou-se novamente e recostou-se na ca deira, fazendo um esforço consciente para relaxar. Não era nada fácil no estado de excitação em que se encontrava. Parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava à beira de uma combustão espontânea.

Ela conseguiu dar um leve sorriso quando ele sen tou-se.

— Está mais quente do que eu imaginei.

Edward pousou os olhos nos braços nus e nos ombros dela, fixando-os depois em seu rosto. Estava sério, com um olhar indecifrável. Mas o espaço que os separava crepitava com uma tensão indizível.

— Você já teve tempo o suficiente para pensar na minha proposta? — ele perguntou, a voz calma, o olhar atento.

— Já...

— Que bom. Então, o que vai ser, Bella? Sim? Ou não?

A cabeça de Bella gritou "não", enquanto seu co ração berrava "sim".

No último instante, ela percebeu que não precisava dizer nada. Podia deixá-lo esperando por uma respos ta. E esforçar-se um pouco mais para saber o que ela mesma queria.

— Como eu disse antes, Edward — respondeu, com frieza — não gosto de me apressar em minhas decisões. Você poderia me dar o resto do fim de se mana para eu pensar sobre o assunto?

— O resto do fim de semana — ele repetiu lenta mente, nem um pouco satisfeito com a resposta.

— É. Você terá sua resposta no domingo à noite.

— Preferiria saber hoje onde estou pisando — ele retrucou irritado. — Não existe nada que eu possa di zer, ou fazer, para você se decidir antes? Talvez pu déssemos discutir o que a aflige durante o almoço.

Ele tinha mesmo sangue-frio, Bella percebeu. Não era de admirar que Victoria o tivesse abandonado.

Ele não fazia idéia do que uma mulher sentia. Ou do que uma mulher queria.

Estava na hora de clarear as coisas para ele.

— A questão é a seguinte, Edward. Sempre es perei que eu fosse me casar por amor.

— Você amava Jacob — ele salientou com impa ciência. — Se você se casasse com ele, você acha que teria sido feliz?

— Talvez não.

— As pessoas supervalorizam o amor como base de um casamento — ele argumentou. — Isso não fun ciona. É só conferir o alto índice de divórcios no mundo ocidental, onde a maior parte das pessoas casa por amor. Carinho, compatibilidade e compromisso são elementos muito mais seguros em um casamento.

— Mas e se nós _não _formos compatíveis?

— Mas já somos — ele respondeu. — Nós nos da mos muito bem juntos, Bella. Com certeza você pode perceber isto.

— De uma forma platônica. E o sexo?

A pergunta dela o surpreendeu, levando-o a franzir a testa, como que afrontado com aquele comentário.

— Você acha que eu posso não satisfazer você na cama?

— Não sei. Essa é a questão. Nunca me casaria com um homem que fosse inadequado na cama — ela respondeu com uma expressão extremamente since ra. — Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, Jacob era um amante formidável.

Sério, ele encarou-a por um longo momento até que ela se arrependeu de tê-lo desafiado de um jeito tão bobo. Edward não era o tipo de homem que al guém desafiasse impunemente.

Mas talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que ela o desafiava. Porque inconscientemente ela sabia que ele entenderia.

— Se essa é sua maior preocupação — ele comen tou, sustentando o olhar — podemos resolver isso num piscar de olhos. Passe essa noite comigo. Descu bra você mesma que tipo de homem eu sou na cama.

Bella conseguiu ocultar a surpresa dessa vez. Seu amor-próprio ordenava que ela não se entregasse àquele homem como uma idiota apaixonado. Por mais que o desejo a atormentasse naquele momento.

— Você tem muita confiança em si mesmo, não tem? — ela perguntou com uma calma fingida. Se ele pudesse enxergar o que se passava dentro dela, sabe ria a verdade.

— Eu sei no que eu sou bom.

— Mas e eu? E se você descobrir que _eu _sou uma péssima amante?

Os olhos dele buscaram o rosto dela.

— Você _é?_

— Acho que depende — disse ela — de com quem eu estou.

— Você gosta de estar apaixonada por seus aman tes?

— Gosto de acreditar que eles me amam.

— Amor e sexo gostoso não precisam estar juntos, Bella. Poderia provar isso para você hoje à noite.

Não, não vai, ela pensou desesperadamente. Por que eu já amo você. Ter você na cama comigo vai ser maravilhoso, não importa o que você faça.

— Eu... Vou pensar — respondeu Bella, a voz re velando um leve tremor.

De repente, ela simplesmente não podia mais ficar ali sentada. Tinha que se afastar dele. Precisava de um tempo sozinha.

— Com licença, Edward — disse ela, colocando sua taça sobre a mesa e pegando sua bolsa de mão na cadeira ao lado. — Eu preciso ir ao toalete.

* * *

_HAHA, acertaram qem disse qe. era o Jacob, e ta ai, a tal contraproposta do Edward-cullen-lindo-maravilhoso UAUUHAUHA sera qe. ela vai dizer sim ou nãao? E para a proposta da tal 'noite', sera qe. ela vai aceitar tirar a prova dos 9? Tchamtcham... suspense HAHA' então não percam os próximos capítulos de Caminhos Cruzados / já sabe neh qero REVIEWS meninas GOGO õ/_

_Ps.: alguém ai ta com o coração na Mao, por saber das gravações de Amanhecer no Rio. AAAH pq tipo assim eu 'ESTOU', ooodio por não morar no rio ;/ mais o importante é ter eles aqi. _


	6. Chapter 6

Edward observou Bella escapar dele.

Não que ela tenha saído correndo. Ela caminhou. Mas ele podia perceber conflito na linguagem corpo ral dela.

As coisas não estavam indo como ele preverá.

Ele esperava que ela fosse ficar surpresa com a proposta de casamento. Mas também esperava que ela fosse dizer sim logo que percebesse o que este ca samento poderia oferecer-lhe.

Uma casa linda que ela sempre admirou. Um mari do que gostava dela e que a respeitava. Além de um estilo de vida que causaria inveja em todas as mulhe res da Austrália.

O que mais uma garota como Bella poderia querer?

Ele estava preparado até mesmo para dar-lhe um filho.

E no que ela tinha se agarrado?

No amor. E depois no sexo.

Aquilo realmente o surpreendera. Pela manhã, quando sua experiente governanta resumira seus pla nos para a busca de um marido, não mencionara a ne cessidade de amor e de sexo. Apenas um marido e um filho antes que ficasse velha demais.

Edward jamais imaginaria que Bella fosse uma romântica enrustida.

Colocou a mão no bolso do paletó, e tocou a caixa que continha a aliança de noivado que ele comprara essa manhã.

Por um momento, passou por sua cabeça a idéia de oferecer a aliança a Bella quando ela voltasse. Dia mantes geralmente derretem a resistência de uma mulher.

Infelizmente, Bella não era uma mulher comum.

Era diferente de todas as que conheceu. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, reconheceu que ela era única, projetando um ar de capacidade e maturi dade que iam bem além de seus anos. Não era de ad mirar que ela o enganasse sobre a idade.

Rapidamente, ela implantara um ambiente de cal ma e organização na casa dele com a qual ele come çara a contar.

Não, não apenas a contar. A precisar.

Ele precisava de Bella na sua vida muito mais do que já precisara de Victoria. Quando Victoria o deixou, fi cou irritado e frustrado. Edward era um homem possessivo que não gostava de ser abandonado, ou de perder. Mas ter bebido muito no vôo de volta para casa não tinha sido o resultado de um coração par tido, e sim de repugnância. O único lado bom de ter ido atrás de Victoria foi descobrir que nunca mais queria vê-la.

No entanto, quando Bella anunciou que o estava deixando, Edward percebeu, segundos depois de ler aquela a carta de demissão, que faria qualquer coi sa para ficar com ela. Qualquer coisa mesmo!

Quando a idéia de casamento passou por sua cabe ça, ele honestamente acreditou que tinha encontrado a solução perfeita. Que mulher em seu estado normal diria não para o solteiro mais cobiçado da Austrália?

Isabella Swan. A própria.

E Victoria chegou ao cúmulo de insinuar que a gover nanta tinha uma queda por ele. Ela não podia estar mais equivocada.

O que não deixava alternativa a Edward a não ser mudar para o Plano B.

O único problema era que ele ainda não pensara no que seria o Plano B.

Mas pensaria em alguma coisa.

Seria implacável se fosse preciso.

Quando Bella saiu do toalete, chegara a uma de cisão.

Era uma decisão muito corajosa, que a deixava tre mendo por dentro. Mas simplesmente não podia pas sar o resto da vida arrependida por ter perdido a chan ce de ir para a cama com o homem que amava.

Ela aceitaria a proposta de Edward e passaria a noite com ele.

Mas não se casaria com ele.

É claro que não diria isso a ele agora. Ele poderia desistir de sua proposta de sexo. Deixaria que ele pensasse que aceitar sua sugestão iria levá-la a acei tar sua proposta de casamento.

Bella só podia esperar e rezar para que, na manhã seguinte, tivesse coragem de dizer não e ir embora.

Porque se casar com Edward era se colocar dian te de um futuro infeliz. E já tinha sido infeliz o suficiente em sua vida. Queria um casamento que lhe trouxesse paz e contentamento, não desordem emocional.

Sem dúvida alguma Edward poderia dar-lhe todo o conforto material possível e provavelmente muito conforto físico. Mas nenhum conforto para um coração machucado e sua alma há muito sofredora.

Quando retornou do toalete, percebeu que a refei ção deles tinha chegado. Isso era bom. Podia conver sar sobre a comida e esconder sua crescente tensão.

— Está com um cheiro delicioso — ela comentou sentando-se rapidamente e pegando seu garfo.

— São chamados _noodles _bêbados — ele infor mou-lhe, com um sorriso. — Achei que seria uma es colha apropriada, dado meu estado estarrecedor na noite passada.

Bella poderia ter relaxado com o comentário se não soubesse o que estava por vir.

Uma parte dela queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, chegar logo ao momento em que teria de encará-lo e dizer: _A propósito, Edward, eu acho que é uma boa idéia irmos para a cama juntos esta noite._

Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia encontrar as palavras, os olhos fixos na comida.

— Sabe, Bella, você tem um corpo lindo.

Ela arregalou os olhos diante daquelas palavras suavemente pronunciadas.

Não, não suavemente. Sedutoramente. Tão sedu toras quanto seus olhos, que percorriam lentamente o corpo dela, sugerindo que a proposta de dormir com ela não era apenas para provar alguma coisa, mas porque também a desejava.

A boca ficou seca e o coração disparou.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu com a voz embar gada.

— Você é uma mulher muito bonita mesmo — ele continuou implacavelmente. — Por favor, não pense que pedi você em casamento só para você continuar sendo minha governanta. Vou contratar outra se e quando você casar comigo.

— Mas não gostaria disso — ela disse sem pensar.

— Você prefere tomar conta de mim e da casa so zinha?

— Não... Sim... Quer dizer...

— Você pode fazer o que quiser, Bella — ele in terrompeu com aquela voz suave e sedosa. — _Faça _como quiser. Sou um homem muito rico, você sabe disso.

De repente ela percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. Estava tentando seduzi-la. E corrompê-la.

Bella sabia exatamente o que Edward queria. Para que o _status quo _de sua casa permanecesse o mesmo, ele teria de lhe dar o título de esposa e um pouco de outras coisas também.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na pro posta de Edward, tampouco no desejo que acabara de ver nos olhos dele.

Vamos encarar o fato, garota, ela disse a si mesma. Até hoje, ele nunca pensou em casar com você, pen sou?

— Acho que estamos nos precipitando — ela afir mou. — Não vou me apressar para decidir algo tão sério quanto um casamento, Edward. Mas realmente acho que sua idéia de passarmos essa noite juntos é sensata.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se diante da fria aceitação da proposta sexual dele.

Ele encarou-a por um longo instante, o olhar pensativo e questionador. Mas ela controlou-se e manteve a compostura externa.

Era bom que ele não pudesse ver sua perturbação interna.

Ou era a excitação que estava fazendo seu coração acelerar e seu estômago embrulhar?

— Espero que você não tenha mudado de idéia em relação a isso — ela acrescentou em um tom desa fiador.

Um esboço de sorriso apareceu no canto da boca dele.

— Claro que não.

— Que bom então — ela declarou em um tom ca sual. — Agora, acho que devemos comer nossos _noodles _bêbados antes que esfriem.

Bella fingiu comer com uma aparente vontade. Mas, na verdade, tinha de se esforçar para dar cada garfada. Um caroço parecia ter se alojado em sua gar ganta.

Sempre que parava para dar um gole em seu vinho, Edward tirava os olhos de seu prato para olhá-la com aqueles seus olhos demasiadamente inteligentes.

No que ele estava pensando? Ela ficou se pergun tando, preocupada.

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguira imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Bella. Mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer: Que mulher reagiria como ela o fez hoje? Sua falta de entusiasmo com a proposta de casamento, sua fria aquiescência em pas sar a noite com ele, tudo isso deixara-o numa posição desconfortável. E ele detestava isso.

Hora de assumir as rédeas novamente.

— Montanha ou mar? — ele perguntou, assim que ela tocou na taça e vinho.

A taça ficou imóvel no ar, e a expressão dela con fusa.

— O quê?

— O que você prefere? — ele perguntou delicada mente. — A montanha ou o mar?

— Hum... o mar.

— Então será o mar.

— Não faço idéia do que você está falando.

— De onde vamos passar a noite. Vou reservar um quarto para nós num hotel do costa sul. Isso significa que esgotou a minha cota de vinho. Preciso estar só brio para dirigir. Você pode ficar com a minha parte.

— Mas... nós _temos _de ir para longe? Por que não ficamos em casa?

— Espere aí, Bella. Não acho que você ia querer dividir comigo a mesma cama que dividi com Victoria. — Essa manhã, ele percebeu que a cama ainda exala va o perfume de Victoria, um cheio forte e exótico que parecia ter penetrado no colchão. Talvez até mesmo no carpete.

Agora que Victoria estava definitivamente fora da jo gada, Edward planejava redecorar o quarto inteiro.

Não queria que nada o fizesse se lembrar daquela cre tina.

— Mas eu... eu não tenho roupas elegantes para viajar — Bella protestou. — Além da que eu estou vestindo.

— E que vai ser suficiente para entrar e sair — ele disse. — No meio tempo, você não vai precisar de muitas roupas.

Finalmente, ele teve a reação que queria dela.

Bella ruborizou, dando-lhe uma prévia do tipo de mulher que ela seria em seus braços.

Seu próprio corpo reagiu, fazendo-o se lembrar de como tinha se sentido ontem à noite, quando a obser vara nadando nua em sua piscina. _Antes _de saber que era Bella. Ele ficara petrificado com aquele corpo exuberante... e ficara extremamente excitado.

Essa noite, o mesmo corpo seria dele para que pu desse fazer amor.

Era um pensamento muito excitante e tentador.

Edward tinha deliberadamente mantido seu pe dido de casamento em um tom prático, porque achou que era isso que iria chamar a atenção de Bella. Mas, em diversos momentos no decorrer do dia, ele teve a tentação de colocar o pragmatismo de lado e adotar uma abordagem mais primitiva.

Quando ela surgiu para o almoço absolutamente linda, ele quis fazer mais do que apenas pegá-la pelo braço. Quis tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la até que ela não conseguisse dizer mais nada além de "sim" para o que quer que ele pedisse, e sempre que pedisse.

Depois, dentro do táxi, achou extremamente difí cil manter as mãos longe dela com ela sentada ali, tão perto dele. Somente o fato de não estarem sozinhos impediu-o de agarrá-la.

Mas essa noite estariam sozinhos e sem ninguém para impedi-lo.

No entanto, sua missão não era satisfazer os pró prios desejos, surpreendentemente intensos. Sua mis são era dar a Bella a noite de sua vida.

Edward não fazia idéia do que ela gostava na cama. Mas sabia o que quase toda mulher gostava.

Romance.

Pretendia dar-lhe exatamente isso. Aos montes.

* * *

_Desculpem a demora mais eu tive qe. trabalhar alem da conta, e a faculdade me consumiu um poco, mais prometo postar o restante amanha, mais isso claro com reviews õ/, amo vses_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

— O que diabos você fez? — Bella perguntou para o rosto ruborizado no espelho do seu banheiro.

Ela continuava balançando a cabeça para si mes ma. Toda a sua coragem de antes agora não passava de uma vaga lembrança.

O resto do almoço transcorrera em uma espécie de limbo, assim como a volta de táxi para casa. Não tinha falado muito. Mas Edward também não. Não até saltarem do táxi.

— Dê-me algum tempo para organizar as coisas — pediu ele. — São três horas. Venho buscar você às quatro. Como eu disse, você não precisa de muita coisa. Uma muda de roupa íntima e coisas de uso pes soal. Talvez algo casual se sairmos para uma cami nhada.

Bella tentou parecer tão fria quanto Edward até chegar à privacidade de seu apartamento.

Agora, aqui estava ela, quase aos prantos.

Até que, de repente, pensou em Jacob. Depois em seu pai.

Eles chorariam se estivessem no lugar dela?

Nunca! Nem em um milhão de anos!

Se Jacob fosse uma mulher, estaria radiante. Embora, pensando bem, ele nunca se veria em uma situação dessas, porque acertaria imediatamente o pedido de casamento de Sebastian.

O dinheiro era tudo para Jacob.

Bella queria pensar mais como um homem. Eles conseguiam separar o amor do sexo com tanta faci lidade! Colocavam os sentimentos em pequenas caixas.

Bella não conseguia fazer isso, embora fosse es pecialista em esconder seus sentimentos. Quando es tava cuidando da mãe, já na fase terminal da doença, especializara-se em fazer cara de valente, em sempre ver um lado positivo na realidade mais deprimente.

Pensar na morte da mãe dava alguma perspectiva aos pensamentos de Bella. Sua situação com Edward, embora perturbadora, estava longe de ser trági ca. Pelo menos teria a oportunidade de fazer amor com o homem que amava . Isso não podia ser tão ruim.

Bella agarrou-se a essa nova atitude mais positi va, enquanto fazia as malas, como ele ordenou. Uma muda de roupas íntimas e. coisas de uso pessoal não eram um problema. Escolher uma roupa informal era um pouco mais difícil porque não havia muito o que escolher no seu guarda-roupa de governanta.

Ela finalmente separou um par de jeans justos que só vestia quando Edward estava fora, uma camiseta simples branca, uma jaqueta azul escura e um par de sapatos pretos.

Com as malas feitas, Bella se despiu e tomou um banho rápido, com o cuidado de não despentear o ca belo. Em seguida, retocou rapidamente a maquiagem e se borrifou com o único perfume que possuía, um perfume floral suave que sua mãe sempre usava e que lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis do afeto que com partilhavam.

Não era nada parecido com o perfume forte almiscarado de Victoria, com o qual ela praticamente tomava banho. Mas também, ela não era nada parecida com Victoria. Exceto, talvez, no tamanho do busto.

Victoria também era curvilínea.

Mas não tanto quanto eu, Bella pensou com uma secreta satisfação. Ela não se esquecera de como Edward olhara para seus seios nus na piscina na noi te passada. Não tinha sido com aversão, mas com desejo.

Como será esta noite, Bella desejou saber, quan do ele a visse sem roupas novamente? Como seria quando ele a tocasse? Quando a beijasse? Quando fizesem amor?

Um leve gemido escapou dos lábios de Bella com esse último pensamento, as mãos tremendo quando vestiu a calcinha de cetim.

Foi por isso que tomou essa corajosa decisão. Sim plesmente porque esse homem tinha que ser seu. Não iria dar as costas a este desejo.

Já vestida, Bella tomou outra decisão corajosa. Não iria mais se preocupar com a manhã seguinte, não iria ficar se preocupando com as conseqüências dessa noite.

Durante o resto do dia, iria colocar seus pensa mentos em pequenas caixas, como os homens fa ziam, bloqueando todas as emoções femininas, focando-se apenas em uma coisa, uma única coisa.

No prazer do momento.

Era prazeroso olhar para seu corpo inteiro no espe lho. Pensar na noite de hoje como uma aventura exci tante em vez de ter medo dela, era ainda mais praze roso. Era extremamente excitante.

Se era assim que os homens pensavam, concluiu Bellaa, era muito melhor do que a maneira como as mulheres pensavam. Prometeu a si mesma adotar essa postura masculina pelo máximo de tempo pos sível.

O toque da campainha dois minutos depois por um momento a desnorteou. Mas logo se recompôs, pe gou sua mala e abriu a porta.

— Oh! — ela exclamou quando abriu e porta e viu Edward. — Você trocou de roupa.

— Só uma parte — ele respondeu pegando a mala dela nas mãos. — O terno é o mesmo. Só troquei a ca misa e tirei a gravata.

Uma camisa preta sem gola, muito atraente.

Bella sempre achou Edward um homem atraen te. Mas nunca o considerou irresistivelmente atraente até se dar conta de sua paixão por ele. Era como se, com essa descoberta, seus olhos finalmente enxer gassem o que seu coração, inconscientemente já enxergara. Que seu chefe possuía um magnetismo físi co totalmente irresistível.

Pelo menos para ela.

O sangue de Bella corria com mais força em suas veias conforme seu olhar o explorava da cabeça aos pés. E esse noite, ele seria dela, assim como ela seria toda dele.

Bella mal podia esperar para se entregar a ele. Mas não como uma espécie de sacrifício. Esta noite, ela estava aberta a dar e receber amor, sem o conflito emocional de um amor não correspondido. Não que ria barreiras de espécie alguma entre eles.

— Aqui tem tudo que você precisa? — perguntou Edward, olhando para a mala em suas mãos.

— Espero que sim.

— Então, vamos.

— Tenho de pegar minha valise.

— Vou descer e colocar isso no carro. Você tranca o apartamento e me encontra na garagem.

Um minuto depois, Bella descia as escadas apres sada, a pulsação tão agitada quanto ela própria. Disse a si mesma para se acalmar e não começar a agir como uma garotinha de colégio em seu primeiro en contro.

Mas era exatamente assim que se sentia.

Só que Edward não namoraria garotas de co légio.

Edward a esperava na garagem, ao lado da porta do carona de seu magnífico carro esporte prateado. Seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso quando ela apare ceu apressada.

— Você é meu tipo de garota, Bella — ele excla mou abrindo a porta do carona para que ela entrasse. — Não deixa um homem esperando.

Victoria deixava. O tempo todo.

Bella franziu a testa. Droga. Não queria ficar pen sando em Victoria.

Até porque Edward não pediu Victoria em casa mento, não é mesmo?

Quando Edward fechou a porta do carona Bella logo sentiu o cheiro de couro novo. Era um carro novo. O modelo anterior era um BMW mais discreto.

— Gosto do cheiro de carro novo — ela confessou quando Edward sentou-se ao volante.

— Parece que você entende do assunto — ele co mentou ligando o poderoso motor. Bella deu de ombros.

— Meu pai estava sempre trocando de carro.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar.

— Você nunca falou sobre seu pai antes.

— Ele não é exatamente meu parente mais querido — Bella respondeu.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Então talvez seja melhor falar sobre ele em um outro dia.

— Creio que sim.

— Vamos ater nossa conversa a assuntos mais agradáveis.

— Por favor.

Edward parou de falar enquanto manobrava, mas não por muito tempo.

— Que perfume gostoso — ele exclamou enquan to aguardava a abertura do portão automático da ga ragem.

A reação inicial de Bella foi negativa. Não acredi tava que aquele elogio fosse sincero. É claro que, Edward teria preferido de um perfume mais forte como o de Victoria.

Mas, rapidamente, ela colocou esses pensamentos de lado. Hoje queria pensamentos positivos, não ne gativos.

— O seu também é — ela retrucou com um sorriso.

Aquele elogio o surpreendeu. Mas ele também sorriu, um sorriso tão malicioso que Bella sentiu um frio na barriga.

Finalmente o portão se abriu e eles pegaram a estrada.

— Para onde exatamente estamos indo? — ela perguntou quando passaram pelo primeiro semáforo.

— Para o norte de Wollongong. Norfolk. Lá tem um hotel novo muito agradável. Estive lá no ano passado.

Bella estremeceu. Não com Victoria, ela esperava.

— Não — ele disse imediatamente. — Não foi com Victoria.

Ela virou o rosto.

— Como você sabia que eu estava pensando isso?

— Sei como funciona a cabeça das mulheres.

Bella podia imaginar que sim, dada a quantidade de mulheres que já haviam passado pela vida de Edward. Perfeccionista do jeito que ele era, com certeza aprendeu tudo sobre as mulheres. Ele devia conhecer muito bem a mente e o corpo feminino, pois não aparentava ter dúvidas em relação ao seu desempenho desta noite. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

Bella achava a confiança de Edward excitante.

Não que ela precisasse de algo para que a excitasse no que dizia respeito à Sebastian. Era só estarem junto, e ela já ficava excitada.

Estar no mesmo carro com ele, especialmente em uma máquina tão sexy, estava causando-lhe reações totalmente obscenas. Mal conseguia ficar parada sobre o assento de couro.

Não era de admirar que homens refinados sempre dirigissem carros esportes, Bella concluiu com um misto de admiração e cinismo. Esses carros tornavam as preliminares quase desnecessárias. Ela suspeitava que quando chegassem ao hotel já estaria completamente excitada.

Bella sempre gostou de sexo. Jacob não tinha sido seu primeiro homem. Mas nunca tinha ansiado tanto por sexo quanto neste momento. Nunca quisera o tipo de coisas que de repente estava querendo com Edward .

Esperava que ele não fosse delicado com ela. Ou doce. Muito menos amoroso. Ela queria sexo selvagem, sexo animal.

Pela primeira vez.

Depois, um sexo calmo e sensual para que pudesse deleitar-se com a experiência. Finalmente, queria a oportunidade de dar em vez de receber. Podia se ver agora, beijando o corpo de Edward , imobilizando-o na cama enquanto fazia todas as loucuras possíveis com ele.

O coração de Bella disparou com as imagens que inundavam sua mente.

— Você está muito quieta — comentou Edward . — Não está enjoada com o balanço do carro, está?

Bella engoliu em seco. Demorou um pouco até conseguir se desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos exóticos.

— Normalmente não. Mas você dirige rápido de mais, Edward — ela acrescentou conforme ele fa zia uma curva e entrava em uma rua estreita.

Para ser honesta, Bella não fazia idéia de onde es tava. Era sempre assim em Sydney, caso insistisse em sair das ruas principais. Óbvio, este não era o caso de Edward .

— Sou uma pessoa impaciente por natureza — ele respondeu.

— É mesmo? Não diria que você é impaciente.

— A maioria das pessoas não diria. Mas eu sou. Só escondo meus defeitos melhor do que os outros. Sou muito impaciente e me irrito com facilidade.

— Você nunca perdeu a paciência comigo.

— Ninguém é capaz de perder a paciência com você, Bella.

Bella mão tinha certeza se isso era um elogio. Fa zia com que ela parecesse uma pessoa sem graça. E sem paixão.

— Diferente de Victoria, você quer dizer. — Ela não conseguiu evitar o comentário.

— Que Victoria? — ele gracejou.

— Ah, entendo — ela disse. — Então é assim que funciona com você? Uma vez fora da sua vida, essa pessoa não existe mais?

— Isso mesmo. Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Gostaria de conseguir fazer isso também. — Por mais que tentasse odiar seu pai, sabia que não conseguiria. E embora não amasse mais Jacob, nunca esqueceria dele, ou de sua cruel insensibilidade.

— Requer prática — Edward explicou tão fria mente que Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Ele soava amargurado. E insensível.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu que não sabia quase nada sobre Edward. E claro que havia lido ar tigos sobre sua brilhante perspicácia empresarial e visto uma parte de um programa na televisão que re sumia como sua carreira tinha começado, como ele e um amigo tinham aberto uma das primeiras empresas australiana de telefonia celular, quando só tinham vinte e poucos anos. Edward era o cérebro e seu amigo rico entrara com o dinheiro. Durante o progra ma, Edward revelou que, diferente de seu sócio rico, ele teve de trabalhar durante a universidade, pois sua família era pobre.

Os dois jovens ficaram ricos quando um conglo merado internacional comprou a rede de lojas deles. Depois disso, o amigo desapareceu de cena. Edward abriu sua própria empresa, as Indústrias Cullen, diversificando seus interesses empresariais. Edward controlava desde complexos hoteleiros a clínicas de repouso, além de fazendas de criação de gado e florestas de eucalipto.

Tal façanha permitiu que aos trinta anos fosse in cluído na lista dos duzentos mais ricos da Austrália. Recentemente estava entre os dez mais ricos, um en tre um seleto número de bilionários.

De um modo geral, as pessoas conheciam sua si tuação financeira e seu _status _de solteiro. Mas o que elas realmente sabiam — Bella se perguntou — so bre o passado dele?

Muito pouco.

Talvez a imprensa investigasse mais se ele fosse o tipo de homem que gosta de se exibir.

Mas ele não gostava. Ele era discreto para um ho mem com seu poder e sua fortuna.

Bella sabia que ele era filho único. Ele fez essa observação quando entrevistou-a para o cargo de go vernanta e ela lhe dissera que era filha única. Fora isso, Bella não sabia coisa alguma sobre os pais dele, ou sobre sua família, exceto que eles nunca o visi tavam.

Acreditava que os pais dele estavam mortos.

Embora curiosa, Bella não iria perguntar.

Porque hoje iriam aproveitar o prazer do mo mento, não iriam conversar sobre assuntos desagra dáveis.

— Agora eu sei onde estou! — ela exclamou quan do Edward finalmente guiou o carro para uma es trada principal. — Lá está o estádio Olímpico.

— Você foi às Olimpíadas? — Edward perguntou.

— Não. Queria ter ido, mas meu namorado naque la época não gostava muito de esportes.

— Você está falando do Jacob?

— Er... não. Do namorado que tive antes dele.

Edward olhou-a fixamente por um breve, mas intenso momento.

— Você não é a garota tímida que vem fingindo ser, é?

— Não tenho fingido nada — ela respondeu na de fensiva. — Simplesmente precisava de um tempo só para mim.

— E agora você está pronta para voltar à ação?

— Estou.

— Com um novo visual.

— Bem, ia ser difícil conseguir um marido com o visual que eu estava, não é?

— Não sei. Você chamou minha atenção.

— Ai, não seja ridículo, Edward. Você mal me enxergava como mulher até o dia que me viu nua.

— Você está errada em relação a isso. Mas real mente mudou meu ponto de vista sobre sua persona lidade quando encontrei você nadando nua na minha piscina. _— _Você não me achava capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

— Achei que você não se encaixava no perfil.

— Bem... Isso só mostra que você não sabe tudo sobre mim. Mesmo achando que sabe — ela acres centou maliciosamente.

Ele deu uma risada.

— Você me diverte, Bella.

— Não estou fazendo o menor esforço.

— Eu sei. E é isso que me encanta em você. Você tem alguma idéia do que a maioria das mulheres faria se estivessem no seu lugar hoje?

— Posso imaginar. Mas sou diferente da maioria das mulheres.

— Você pode se explicar melhor?

— Não.

— Droga, Bella. Assim vou acabar perdendo a paciência com você!

— Não vai ser bom para você.

— É — ele suspirou. — Eu sei. Você não ia querer se casar com um homem que grita com você.

— Claro que não. E também não ia querer me ca sar com um homem que não conheço. Quando eu me casar, quero me sentir segura em minha escolha, não quero ter surpresas desagradáveis.

— Mas você me conhece. Droga, Bella, você tra balha para mim há dezoito meses. Você já me viu em todos os tipos de situações e conhece as minhas rea ções. E, o mais importante, nunca tentei impressionar você, ou esconder as coisas de você. Minha vida é um livro aberto. Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para conhecer assim um homem que ainda nem en controu nesse tal centro de convenções? Anos, caso você queira saber tudo sobre ele. Quando você se sentir segura o suficiente para casar, com certeza seu relógio biológico já vai ter desacelerado ou pa rado. E um filho é o que você quer mais que tudo, não é?

O coração de Bella disparou. O que ela queria mais do que qualquer coisa era um filho dele! Junto com o amor dele... Um sem o outro não teria o mesmo sabor.

— Aceite meu pedido de casamento — ele conti nuou antes de ela responder. — E poderemos come çar a pensar no nosso bebê hoje à noite.

Ofegante, Bella virou-se para encará-lo.

— Você é um homem perverso, Edward Cullen.

— Um homem determinado, Isabella Swan. E, en tão, o que você me diz?

— Não tenho palavras

— Isso não é resposta. Diga-me no que você está pensando.

— Estou pensando que cometi um grande erro em estar aqui com você — ela disse bruscamente. — Eu devia saber que você iria me manipular direitinho para que eu aceitasse sua proposta. Você é um ho mem inteligente, Edward. Mas calculista demais para mim. Não ia querer um homem assim como pai de meus filhos.

* * *

_Meeninas desculpem a demora, prometi e não cumpri. Siim podem me xingar aagora D; _

_Já chega neh HAHA' ta ai um cap, mais um dos mais esperados prometo qe. vem a seguir aaain, um dos neh pq terá vaaaarios._

_Não se esqesam das minhas reviews, prometo postar ammanha, seeem falta. Amo vse _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

A crítica contundente sobre a sua personalidade deixou Edward chocado.

Ele honestamente pensava que Bella gostava dele e que o respeitava.

Rapidamente, o choque inicial transformou-se em uma raivosa frustração. Qual o sentido de levar aque la situação adiante se era isso que ela pensava. Estava claro que ela não ia aceitar seu pedido de casamento mesmo que o sexo fosse maravilhoso.

Edward chegou a uma rápida decisão, virando o carro na primeira curva e freando bruscamente no acostamento.

— E muito fácil consertar esse grande erro que você cometeu, Bella — ele desafiou-a olhando para o rosto assustado dela. — Vou levar você de volta para casa.

Os olhos expressivos de Bella traíram uma verda de intrigante. Ela não queria que ele a levasse de vol ta para casa.

O que significava apenas uma coisa.

Ela podia considerá-lo um verdadeiro cretino. Mas queria que ele a levasse para cama.

Edward franziu a testa. Talvez ele não fosse o único calculista a bordo.

Ele entendia muito bem as armadilhas de uma atra ção sexual. Ele desejou Victoria na primeira vez em que a viu. Desejou-a apesar de saber que ela era fútil, super ficial, temperamental. Seu instinto sempre o advertira que ele devia ficar bem longe daquela criatura.

Mas era terrivelmente difícil agir com sensatez quando os hormônios estavam a mil.

— Você não quer que eu leve você para casa — ele afirmou, sem rodeios, e observou a reação dela.

Bella desviou o olhar do modo como muitas mu lheres fazem quando se vêem diante de uma constata ção desagradável.

— Não há nada de errado em querer sexo, Bella — ele argumentou. — Pelo que me disse, você não faz sexo há quatro anos. Isso não é natural, não para uma mulher que já teve uma vida sexual ativa, como eu imagino que seja o seu caso. Olha, vamos deixar bebês e casamento de lado por essa noite e apenas aproveitar o momento juntos.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, ela virou o rosto. Edward ficou surpreso ao perceber que Bella tinha os olhos marejados.

A aflição dela o incomodava muito mais do que as lágrimas copiosas e os acessos de fúria de Victoria . Ele percebeu que não tinha ao seu lado uma pessoa calcu lista, mas uma mulher extremamente sensível e alta mente emotiva.

Bella baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, com pletamente arrasada.

— Não vou deixar que dê as costas aos seus senti mentos, Bella — insistiu ele. — Você pode não ser como eu, mas você precisa de mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o.

— Eu _preciso _de você? Eu não _preciso _de você_—_ela retrucou irritada, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Sim, você precisa. Bem, talvez não de mim es pecificamente. Mas você precisa de um homem. Al guém que possa livrá-la dessa frustração sexual acu mulada que a está fazendo sofrer tanto. De alguém que possa mostrar para você que não é preciso amor para se desfrutar de um bom sexo.

— Nem pense em fazer _isso, _Edward - Edward não era homem de dar as costas a um de safio.

— Não mesmo? — ele irritou-se. E, antes que Bella pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele agarrou-a e beijou-a.

Quando os lábios de Edward colaram-se nos dela, Bella tentou não gemer. Tentou não se abalar. Aci ma de tudo, tentou resistir bravamente.

Mas era como oferecer um prato de comida deli cioso a uma mulher faminta e esperar que ela só pro vasse um pouquinho.

Então, ela gemeu... Emocionou-se... E não resis tiu...

E foi fantástico. Os lábios, a língua, a mão dele en volvendo o pescoço dela numa atitude de posse empurrando-a contra o assento de couro, prendendo-a como se ela fosse sua prisioneira.

Como ele era passional, ela pensou com uma ale gria quase delirante. Como era habilidoso. Exata mente como imaginara em suas fantasias.

Quando Edward diminuiu a pressão sobre os lá bios dela, instintivamente Bella envolveu-o, segurando-lhe a nuca, e continuou a beijá-lo. Ela não que ria que ele parasse de beijá-la. Nunca.

Edward gemeu enquanto lutava para recobrar o controle.

Quem diria que beijar Bella o deixaria assim?

Se ele não parasse de beijá-la logo, acabaria fazen do algo que não fazia há anos: Fazer sexo em um car ro. Em plena luz do dia.

Não era isso que ele havia planejado.

Se ela ao menos parasse de gemer e de se contorcer... se parasse de afundar suas unhas nele.

Ele estava louco para tocá-la e beijá-la. E ela tam bém o queria. Dava para perceber.

Mas se ele continuasse...

Edward lembrou-se do que os esperava no hotel: uma suíte de luxo, uma cama gostosa, champanhe no gelo, morangos banhados no chocolate e velas em volta da banheira.

Ele não se esqueceu de nada. Não pretendia apenas seduzi-la; queria envolvê-la em uma atmosfera ro mântica, para que aceitasse sua proposta.

Se continuasse o que estava fazendo agora, ela não ficaria impressionada depois. Ficaria enojada de si mesma, e com ele. E, provavelmente, ele não conse guiria fazê-la mudar de idéia em relação à sua perso nalidade — e à sua proposta de casamento — caso se aproveitasse cruelmente do desejo sexual dela,

Era claro que Bella ansiava desesperadamente por uma noite de amor. E esta fome de amor transformava o objetivo de Edward numa possibilidade. Fazer de Bella sua esposa não era mais uma missão impossível. Segundo ela mesma confessara, era o tipo de garota que tinha dificuldades em separar o sexo do amor. Se ele a satisfizesse na cama, junto com seu corpo, ela talvez lhe entregasse seu coração.

Esse último pensamento o seduzia. Geralmente uma mulher apaixonada sempre deixa o coração falar mais alto do que a razão.

Não. Era preciso parar. E tinha de ser agora!

Não, não pare, Bella gritou em silêncio quando os lábios de Edward descolaram-se dos dela.

Ele afastou a mão dela — a mão que ainda acari ciava sua nuca — e forçou-a a pousá-la no colo dela.

— Aqui não é lugar para isso, Bella — ele desa bafou. — Nem tem espaço suficiente. Chega de bo bagem. Vamos direto para o hotel e você vai ficar quietinha até chegar lá. Já vi que conversar com você é um perigo. E nada de me olhar com esses olhos ar regalados! Nós dois sabemos que hoje você quer ser beijada, e quer tudo o que tem direito.

Bella abriu a boca para proferir algum tipo de pro testo pouco convincente. Mas fechou novamente quando ele pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela, com um olhar zangado.

— Abra essa boca e eu juro que vou fazer coisas nesse carro que depois vão deixar você horrorizada de verdade.

Bella quase deu uma gargalhada... Se ele ao me nos soubesse...

Seus lábios entre abriram-se levemente contra a pele dos dedos dele, o coração palpitando dentro do peito. Seus receios anteriores sobre a decisão que to mara sumiram por completo depois daqueles beijos famintos. Todas as dúvidas foram substituídas por um desejo tão intenso que ela não tinha certeza se po dia agüentar ainda mais.

— Vou ligar o rádio — ele disse, e o carro foi preenchido pela música, uma canção popular sobre uma decepção amorosa.

— Sugiro que se recoste e descanse um pouco — ele ordenou ligando o motor mais uma vez. — Por que você vai ficar muito ocupada assim que chegar mos à privacidade de nossa suíte.

Um arrepio de imenso prazer agitou o corpo de Bella. Ela sempre soube que Edward era um aman te apaixonado. E imaginativo. Quando Victoria dormia na casa dele, sempre descia para o café ronronando como uma gatinha que acabara de tomar seu leite.

De repente, o coração ficou apertado no peito. Lançou um olhar para Edward, que estava ocupado com a direção do carro.

Ele realmente esqueceu essa mulher? Bella tortu rou-se. Ou ele vai pensar nela quando estiver fazendo amor comigo? Comparando nós duas, talvez.

— Logo estaremos na auto-estrada — Edward anunciou. — Devemos chegar ao hotel daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Agora, feche os olhos. E relaxe.

O fato de ele dizer-lhe para relaxar reforçava para Bella como os homens eram diferentes das mulhe res. Talvez ele pudesse relaxar depois do que acabara de acontecer. Mas ela achava isso praticamente im possível.

De repente, achou que ele provavelmente não esta va pensando mesmo em Victoria. E ela estava sendo ridiculamente insegura e ciumenta.

Os homens viviam o momento presente, o que su punha-se que ela deveria fazer essa noite. Viver o prazer do momento e não se preocupar com mais nada, especialmente com Victoria.

Bella acabou percebendo que tudo isso funciona va muito bem na teoria, não na prática. Pelo menos para ela.

Foi bom Edward assumir o controle da situação. Ele estava certo. Ela não queria que ele a levasse para casa. Queria viver essa única noite e lembrar-se dela pelo resto de sua vida.

Para Edward, seria apenas uma noite de sexo sem compromisso: o tipo de sexo que os homens ob viamente apreciam. Para ela, provavelmente seria uma experiência ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo. Mas uma experiência da qual jamais se arrependeria.

Se o efeito dos beijos pudesse ser usado como pa râmetro, a noite seria fabulosa, sexualmente falando. Seu corpo inteiro estremecia só de pensar nisso.

É claro que a manhã seguinte seria diferente.

Apesar do que ele havia dito, Bella não estava convencida de que Edward tinha desistido de sua tentativa de impedi-la de deixá-lo. Ele era um homem extremamente teimoso, e extremamente rico, acostu mado a conseguir o que queria.

Bella não podia negar que quando ele a beijou agora há pouco, todos os pensamentos sensatos voa ram janela afora. Mas ele não conseguiria fazer amor com ela o tempo inteiro. Haveria alguns momentos de pausa, como esse.

Finalmente, Bella fechou os olhos, recostou-se no assento e focou-se em alguns mantras de sobre vivência.

_Não esqueça que ele não ama você, não importa o jeito dele de fazer amor._

_Não esqueça que ele está levando você para cama só para conseguir o que ele quer. _

_Não esqueça que para ele é só sexo. Nada além_ _disso._

Bella não conseguiu relaxar, é claro. Apenas fingiu relaxar para que Edward a deixasse em paz. Depois de algum tempo, virou a cabeça e o corpo para a jane la para que ele não percebesse que estava acordada. A esta altura, já estavam na estrada. Os subúrbios do Sul de Sydney ficavam para trás à medida que avançavam pelas vias expressas que cortam as flo restas.

Uma vegetação densa preenchia as margens do ca minho.

Fazia tempo que Bella não passava pela costa Sul. Ela e Jacob sempre iam para a parte Norte quando queriam passear por um dia ou no fim de semana. Mas, antes, ela havia namorado um cara que morava em Campbelltown, e, às vezes, eles iam para Austinmere, uma praia aconchegante do Sul que tinha uma piscina natural de água salgada. Ele também a levou para Thirlmere, um_ point _de surfistas. Nunca esteve em Wollongong, a maior cidade do Sul.

Assim que se chegava na estrada, havia duas for mas de chegar onde queriam. Podia-se sair da via principal e descer para Bulli Pass, seguindo pela cos ta até o Norte de Wollongong.

Essa era a escolha dos turistas, devido à vista ma ravilhosa.

Bulli Pass, no entanto, era uma descida enorme, cheia de curvas fechadas.

Outra opção era continuar na estrada Pinces até Wollogong. Era a rota mais rápida, com uma descida menos abrupta pelos montes até a costa, mas menos interessante.

Quando a placa de entrada para Bulli Pass apare ceu, Edward ficou na faixa do meio, optando pelo caminho mais rápido. Em quinze minutos, a vegeta ção era menos densa e Wollogong aparecia no hori zonte.

Bella avistou o hotel à medida que desciam a ser ra. O prédio branco destacava-se dos outros ao redor. Os últimos raios de sol atingiam o andar mais alto. Mas ela só percebeu que estavam em Norfolk quando Edward fez o contorno que levava à entrada luxuo sa do hotel.

— Nossa — Bella exclamou, ajeitando-se no ban co. Foi a primeira palavra que disse desde que Edward mandou-a ficar quieta.

Edward olhou-a de relance, com pura satisfação.

— Gostou?

— É lindo. — E muito caro, a julgar pela aparên cia.

Bella entendia tudo sobre hotéis. E esse poderia concorrer com os melhores de Sydney.

Assim que eles se aproximaram, um manobrista e um carregador apareceram. Edward a conduziu pelo braço através das portas giratórias que levavam ao interior do hotel. Bella tentava dar a impressão de que estava acostumada àquilo — ficar em um hotel cinco estrelas com um dos homens mais bem-sucedidos e cobiçados da Austrália.

O saguão era enorme, com piso de mármore, teto ovalado e alguns candelabros que poderiam estar em qualquer castelo na Europa.

A loira da recepção quase se atirou sobre Edward. Bella reprovou os modos da menina em silên cio. Quando trabalhou no Regency, presidentes, pes soas famosas e até um sheik ou dois se hospedaram lá. Mas ela não ficou louca por nenhum deles.

A loira teve, inclusive, a ousadia de lançar um olhar indagador para Bella enquanto Edward fazia o _check in, _como se não conseguisse entender o que ele estava fazendo com uma mulher tão comum.

Bella empertigou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar pene trante, até que a garota corou e virou o rosto. Quando Edward conduziu-a ao elevador, Bella estava visi velmente irritada. Mas sentia-se melhor assim do que sucumbir a um estômago embrulhado.

— As mulheres sempre reagem daquele jeito perto de você? — ela perguntou assim que entraram no ele vador.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Geralmente.

— Não é à toa que você é arrogante.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram sombrios, pensativos.

— Você está tentando me provocar sem motivos, Bella?

Estava?

Bella sentiu-se culpada ao perceber que estava perto de sabotar a noite mais uma vez. Possivelmente por causa do medo.

— Desculpe-me. Fui grossa.

— Foi mesmo.

— Eu geralmente não sou grossa.

— Eu sei. Então, por que foi agora?

— Eu acho que é porque estou nervosa — ela con fessou.

— Nervosa? — ele repetiu, como se isso fosse muito estranho.

— É idiotice. Não é que eu seja uma virgem.

— Talvez não — ele ponderou, com um olhar meigo_— _Mas vai ser a sua primeira vez depois de muito tempo. E sua primeira vez comigo.

— Verdade — sussurrou por entre os lábios.

As portas do elevador se abriram e um casal saiu, interrompendo aquela conversa íntima. O coração de Bella continuava acelerado.

Quando Edward pegou sua mão, foi como se uma corrente elétrica lhe subisse pelo braço. A apreensão gerou ansiedade, a dúvida foi substituída por um forte desejo, não de ser amada, mas sim de ser possuída por ele. Virou a cabeça e fixou seu olhar no dele.

— Não precisa ser gentil comigo — o som da pró pria voz a surpreendeu.

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes e concordou.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem.

— Mas eu não sou sempre assim — ela balbuciou, a voz trêmula.

— Não precisa ficar se justificando — ele respon deu com um tom sombrio. Conduziu-a ao elevador, usando o cartão-chave para obter acesso ao andar de les. — Eu conheço muito bem as armadilhas da carne.

Nenhum dos dois falou durante a subida. Nem se tocaram.

Quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram Bella quase desmaiou. Ela cambaleou no salto alto, e Edward a carregou nos braços para fora do elevador.

Não havia ninguém para vê-los na área de espera. E não encontraram ninguém no corredor.

Não que Bella se importasse. Edward a tomara nos braços. Nada mais importava. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço. Ele a colocou no colo, sustentando seu peso em um só braço, enquanto abria a porta com a outra mão. Ele levou-a direto para o luxuoso quarto, pas sando pela ante-sala até a cama _king-size _coberta por uma manta de pele de carneiro.

Bella não estava surpresa por ele ter reservado uma das suítes mais caras do hotel. Homens como Edward sempre viajavam com estilo.

Mas ela não esperava ver complementos tão inusi tados. Os hóspedes de uma suíte como aquela podiam receber um champanhe na chegada. Mas não uma garrafa _magnum, _ou morangos com chocolate em um recipiente de cristal tão delicado.

— Não — ele frisou bruscamente quando perce beu a direção do olhar dela. — Nada disso por en quanto.

— Eu não vou demorar. Mas antes... — Agarrou-a e beijou-a com volúpia. — Você podia ir tirando a roupa para adiantar as coisas — ele disse ofegante, antes de encaminhar-se para o banheiro.

Bella o observou, seu coração batendo forte den tro do peito.

Percebeu que estava tendo exatamente o que pedi ra. No entanto, por algum motivo estranho e maravi lhoso, não queria mais sexo selvagem.

Mesmo assim, não podia reclamar agora. Ele pen saria que ela estava louca, passando da mulher arden te à frígida o tempo todo.

Ela não era frígida. Nem um pouco. Seu corpo es tava em chamas.

Mas queria que Edward fizesse amor com ela. Sentiu o estômago revirar. Se ele voltasse e a encon trasse ainda com roupa, poderia achar que ela havia mudado de idéia novamente.

Com um tênue suspiro, Bella colocou a bolsa na cadeira mais próxima e tirou o blazer. Apesar da tem peratura agradável do quarto, de repente, começou a sentir calafrios e Edward encontrou-a de pé, esfre gando os braços com as mãos.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, a expressão de Bella pedia que ele não fizesse o que ela havia suge rido antes. Precisava que ele fosse gentil. Que fosse suave e romântico. Ela precisava fingir.

Nunca mulher alguma olhou para Edward da for ma como ela o olhava agora.

Suas parceiras de cama mais recentes sempre fo ram criaturas lindas e provocantes, confiantes em seus atributos físicos e sexuais. Nunca sentira atração por donzelas indefesas ou virgens recatadas.

Não que Bella fosse assim. Ele descobriu na noite passada, e hoje de novo, que a governanta aparente mente reservada podia ser tão ousada quanto as ou tras.

No entanto, ela estava extremamente vulnerável nesse momento de sua vida; era visível naqueles olhos arregalados, preocupados.

Edward sabia que não seria fácil para ela ir para a cama com um homem depois de quatro anos sozi nha. Ou tirar a roupa na frente dele como Victoria teria feito.

Foi então que decidiu mudar de tática.

— Têm uns roupões no banheiro — ele comentou. — Por que você não tira a roupa lá e coloca um?

O alívio dela foi visível ao pegar a bolsa e pratica mente sair correndo para o banheiro.

Ela era doce e, no entanto, tão sensual.

Edward cantarolava enquanto abria a garrafa de champanhe _magnum, _enchendo dois copos e colo cando-os sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Depois, foi até a ante-sala pegar alguns preservativos na sua valise e acomodou-os na gaveta da mesinha.

Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Mas, com um pouco de sorte, pela manhã, Bella talvez ficasse ten tada a aceitar sua proposta e o uso de proteção pode ria ser dispensado.

Evidentemente, ele teria de impressioná-la esta noite para que isso acontecesse.

Sebastian confiava bastante em suas habilidades sexuais. O problema seria o lado emocional de Bella. Ela era muito mais complexa do que ele havia imaginado. Muito menos pragmática. E muito mais sensível.

E ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com mulhe res delicadas, sensíveis.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se devagar revelando uma mulher coberta do pescoço ao tornozelo com um imenso roupão branco. Seu rosto estava da cor do roupão.

— Ah — ela exclamou, o rosto pálido iluminado com a visão dos copos na mesinha. — Você abriu o champanhe. Boa idéia, Edward.

— Seria muito rude da minha parte não abrir — ele respondeu com calma. — E muita falta de romantis mo. Agora, por que você não tira esse roupão e vem para a cama, minha deusa?

Ao perceber a hesitação, ele desamarrou o roupão, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto desnudava-a.

Edward já sabia o que esperar daquele corpo. Já a tinha visto nua na piscina, não tinha? Já sabia que possuía seios fartos e curvas bem mais acentuadas do que as roupas largas deixavam transparecer.

Ele quase não olhou para baixo quando o roupão caiu. Não queria deixá-la constrangida naquele mo mento.

Mas assim que ela desviou o olhar, ele automa ticamente admirou seu corpo.

Bella era um conhecedor da beleza feminina. Nada o atraía mais do que uma mulher com corpo de mulher. Não concordava com a moda das mulheres muito magras. E também não gostava daquelas que exibiam músculos fortes e definidos.

Bella tinha tudo o que ele admirava e que rara mente se encontrava em um só corpo. Seios magnífi cos. Uma cintura fina que podia ser envolvida por seus braços. O quadril largo pronto para gerar crianças. E pernas longas e bem torneadas com tornozelos finos e pés pequenos.

Seu corpo era sinuoso como um violão, comple mentado por uma barriga arredondada e a pele macia que seria uma delícia de tocar.

Em comparação, Victoria não tinha nenhum mistério. Era uma qualquer, Edward havia finalmente con cluído. Uma mulher fria e ambiciosa.

Não era como essa criatura adorável e nervosa na frente dele. Bella não tinha preço. Isso já estava bem claro.

O que só aumentava a vontade de possuí-la, não só hoje, mas pelo resto de sua vida.

Então era melhor fazer tudo certo.

— Você é mais que linda, Bella — ele disse com carinho. — Vem cá... — Ele se afastou para levantar a manta de algodão e a coberta branca. — Cubra esse seu corpo tentador enquanto eu tiro a roupa.

* * *

_Como prometido, ta ai o cap não se esqueçam das minhas reviews caso contrario não postarei o próximo HAHA e siiim oo próximo é 'O próximo' vish UHAUHAUH_

_Amo vses, beijo pessussitas_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Bella se viu sentada no meio da cama enorme, com pletamente envergonhada, com o lençol cobrindo seus seios enquanto Edward se despia, não na pri vacidade do banheiro como ela havia feito, mas bem na frente dela.

A retirada da jaqueta não acelerou seu coração ao máximo, mas quando ele tirou a camisa, o coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. O que era realmente ri dículo. Ela já o havia visto sem camisa várias vezes, quando ele ia nadar, e evidentemente já sabia que seu corpo era simplesmente incrível: ombros largos, qua dris estreitos, barriga definida, uma cortesia do remo, e a pele macia como seda, além de bronzeada.

Olhando para ele, era difícil acreditar que tivesse trinta e cinco.

No entanto, vê-lo agora causava-lhe sensações di ferentes de quando o via na piscina, devido ao rumo que aquilo ia tomar — a nudez total, os dois na cama, ele tocando-a, beijando-a, fazendo amor.

Bella se engasgou e pegou a taça de champanhe da mesa. Derramou algumas gotas ao levar a taça à boca, porque seus olhos não estavam atentos aos seus movimentos. Estavam fixos nas mãos de Edward, abrindo o zíper da calça. Quando ele se despiu por completo, ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Melhor tirar isso também — Edward disse com um leve sorriso, sentando-se na cama para tirar os sapatos e as meias. — Você parece mais relaxada — ele comentou, entrando embaixo das cobertas com ela. — Deve ser a bebida. Posso tomar um gole?

Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre as dela para levar a taça à boca. Os olhos de Bella fixaram-se nos dele enquanto Edward tomava um gole generoso de champanhe. Um sentimento de incredulidade apos sou-se dela.

— Isso é simplesmente muita loucura — ela balbuciou, a voz trêmula.

Edward pegou a taça das mãos dela, sorveu o resto da bebida e devolveu o copo à mesa. Ao virar-se para ela, tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos com firmeza.

— A loucura pode ser boa — ele afirmou, deitando-a sobre os travesseiros. — A loucura pode ser di vertida. Quanto tempo faz, Bella, que você não se di verte?

— Muito tempo — ela suspirou, antes que seus lá bios se encontrassem.

Bella fechou os olhos e gemeu, um gemido longo e suave que ecoou a avalanche de emoções que amea çava tomá-la. Porque finalmente estava acontecendo. Edward estava fazendo amor com ela. Fazendo amor de verdade.

Sua boca era doce, suave. E suas mãos. Ah, aque las mãos...

Com uma das mãos, Edward tirava-lhe o cabelo do rosto, com a outra, percorria seu corpo — pesco ço, seios, barriga — em um movimento lento e sensual. A pele se arrepiava por onde as mãos passavam, e o resto do corpo ansiava pelo seu toque.

Mas ele foi com calma, fazendo-a gemer de pra zer cada vez que os dedos roçavam de leve o bico dos seios.

Aquela mão errante passeou pelo seu corpo até al cançar o meio das pernas, fazendo-a suspirar.

Ai, não, pensou desesperadamente quando ele aca riciou as zonas mais erógenas. Se ele continuasse fa zendo aquilo ela não ia conseguir se segurar! E ela não queria isso. Queria-o dentro dela. Queria abraçá-lo com força. Queria que fossem um só.

Seus músculos se enrijeceram, sua mente tentando parar o inevitável.

A mão dele se acalmou, e ela suspirou, aliviada. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela o olhou com uma mistura de adoração e gratidão.

Edward sorriu para ela, e tocou levemente seus lábios ainda entreabertos.

— Só um segundo — ele sussurrou, rolou para fora da cama, abriu a gaveta da mesinha e pegou um preservativo.

A pausa em prol da proteção de ambos trouxe ou tra onda de alívio e gratidão. Porque Bella já tinha esquecido de checar se ele estava usando preservati vo ou não. Se ele a tivesse pedido em casamento ago ra ela teria aceito sem pestanejar.

— Então, onde eu estava mesmo? — ele sussurrou ao rolar de volta.

— Não, pára — ela gemeu quando aquela mão atrevida retornou à zona de perigo.

— Você não gosta disso? — ele indagou com uma expressão de surpresa.

— Eu gosto demais — ela respondeu ofegante. Edward sorriu.

— O que você quer que eu faça, então?

— Acaba logo com isso, por favor.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada calma e irônica.

— E eu que pensei esses meses todos que a minha funcionária calminha e discreta era a síntese da pa ciência. Não, não vire o rosto, Bella. Eu adoro a pai xão avassaladora que emana dos seus olhos. Isso me excita. Aqui, sinta o que você fez comigo.

Tocar aquele membro ereto foi como abrir as com portas do desejo de Bella. Com um gemido de puro prazer, seus corpos se entrelaçaram.

O palavrão que ele sussurrou indicou sua surpresa.

— Pare com isso — ele ordenou e, pegando suas duas mãos, segurou-a contra os travesseiros com os braços para cima, ficando por cima dela, o peito nu roçando nos seios inquietos, o membro ereto de Edward pressionando sua barriga.

— Coloque as pernas em volta de mim — ele orde nou com firmeza.

Ela obedeceu e ele soltou suas mãos, achando que agora talvez ela fosse ficar quieta para que ele agisse, Na verdade, fez isso mais porque precisava das mãos para outra coisa.

Bella nunca esqueceria do momento em que ele a possuiu pela primeira vez, o fluxo de emoções mais forte do que qualquer sensação física.

O coração dela se contorceu, assim como seu cor po, se despedaçando em um orgasmo instantâneo que foi perversamente delicioso, mas, infelizmente, pre maturo. A cabeça girava. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto o corpo inteiro tremia.

_Ah, __Edward__, _ela sussurrou silenciosamente, as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. _Meu querido. Meu amor._

Edward não sabia o que fazer.

A menos que estivesse redondamente enganado, Bella estava chorando.

Seria melhor ignorar o fato e continuar?

Seu próprio corpo estava desesperado pelo êxtase, Ao mesmo tempo, seria um pouco insensível não fa zer uma pausa e checar o que havia de errado. Apesar de ele achar que já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Não, não — ela pediu.

Edward então voltou a trilhar os caminhos ainda excitados do corpo de Bella com um suspiro de alí vio. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para checar se ela realmente estava chorando.

Sim, ela estava chorando, droga. Não histericamente, mas quieta. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Você não está pensando naquele idiota do Jacob, está? — ele perguntou um pouco preocupado. Por que as mulheres realmente interessantes sempre se apaixonam por imbecis?

— Jacob? — ela exclamou um tanto distante, seus olhos se abrindo. — Não. Não. Eu... Eu não estou pensando em Jacob.

— O que foi então?

— Não posso... não posso chorar de alegria?

— Alegria?

— É. É... um alívio ver que eu posso gostar de sexo sem amor.

Edward não conseguiu entender muito bem, mas a descoberta de Bella não o agradou tanto quanto ele achava que o agradaria. Talvez porque ele estivesse esperando secretamente que ela se apaixonasse por ele depois do sexo e aceitasse se casar com ele.

Mesmo assim, era bom que ela estivesse se diver tindo, e não sofrendo por um idiota.

— Posso continuar então? — ele perguntou, mes mo já tendo começado a se mover dentro dela.

Ela não disse nada, mas abriu a boca, e seus olhos ficaram embaçados. Respirou com sofreguidão quan do seu corpo agarrou o dele, um claro sinal de que ainda não alcançara o clímax.

Edward de repente sentiu vontade de mostrar que se eles se casassem, a vida sexual dela não estaria limitada a uma vez por noite, nem ao clássico papai-e-mamãe. Ele faria amor com ela várias vezes, e de várias formas.

Começando agora!

Ela gemeu de mansinho quando ele saiu, mas não protestou ao ser virada de barriga para baixo e puxa da para ficar de quatro. Esta sempre foi uma das posi ções preferidas de Edward. Talvez porque pratica mente garantia o prazer e a satisfação da mulher.

Edward tinha orgulho de sua experiência sexual e de seu controle, mas Bella estava se mostrando uma parceira difícil de acompanhar.

Se ela ao menos ficasse quieta, se parasse de pres sionar o corpo delicioso com tanta força contra o dele.

Segurou os seios dela com força para tentar con trolá-la, mas foi em vão. Ele atingiu um ponto sem re torno. A cabeça parecia que ia estourar, até que seu corpo explodiu dentro dela.

Ele não esperava que fossem chegar ao clímax juntos, mas por incrível que pareça foi o que aconte ceu, aumentando a sensação de explosão devido à de monstração de prazer dela.

Edward geralmente não gemia. Para ele não era normal ser um amante barulhento. Mas ele gemeu. E foi maravilhoso.

Decidiu não ser tão silencioso no futuro.

Ele se afastou devagar, sem se sentir surpreso quando Bella se jogou na cama, de bruços, os bra ços abertos, um suspiro trêmulo demonstrando sa tisfação.

Edward sorriu. Se ela achou que a noite termina ra, estava redondamente enganada. Estava apenas co meçando.

Ele percorreu todo o corpo dela com as mãos, feliz com os tremores que sentia a cada toque.

Agora ele queria casar com ela mais do que nunca. Teria o melhor dos dois mundos com essa mulher. Uma vida tranqüila, mas repleta de paixão. O que mais poderia querer?

Sequer tolerava a possibilidade de ela aceitar o novo emprego e deixá-lo. Ele tinha de achar uma ma neira de mantê-la ao seu lado, fazê-la se casar com ele. O sexo incrível talvez não fosse suficiente. Bella poderia voltar a pensar que também queria amor

Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Uma idéia cruel

Será que ele conseguiria levá-la até o fim?

Edward deslizou a mão por entre as pernas dela e acariciou-a até que ela se mexeu, e depois gemeu

_Sem problema algum, _pensou sentindo-se podero so. _Sem problema algum._

_Eu PRECISO me controlar. Eu preciso me controlar. Eu preciso de me controlar._

Esse mantra ficou rondando os pensamentos de Bella enquanto estava deitada na banheira, um mo rango com chocolate em uma das mãos e uma taça de champanhe na outra.

É bem difícil se controlar quando você está em briagada e apaixonada.

Edward encheu a banheira, acendeu as velas, e arrumou tudo para que comessem e bebessem. Edward, educadamente, cedeu-lhe cinco minutos de pri vacidade antes de vir fazer-lhe companhia no banho. Ele dedicou-lhe tanta atenção que, se ela não o co nhecesse bem, poderia achar que também estava apaixonado!

Mas ela entendeu que tudo isso fazia parte do ri tual de sedução.

— Que horas são? — ela perguntou antes de dar uma mordida no morango delicioso e beber um gole do champanhe.

— Umas sete, eu acho — ele respondeu, sem ceri mônia. — Talvez um pouco mais tarde. Você está com fome? Quer que eu peça serviço de quarto?

— Não. Ainda não. Acho que esses morangos to dos arruinaram meu apetite. — Ela engoliu a última fruta e bebeu mais champanhe para ajudar.

— Nós vamos dar uma volta mais tarde. Talvez depois você sinta vontade de comer algo mais subs tancial do que morangos.

Bella não estava nem um pouco interessada em se vestir e dar uma volta.

— Não podemos ficar aqui?

— Aqui na banheira?

— Não. Minha pele já está enrugada. Eu estava pensando que talvez... é... se você concordasse... nós poderíamos... é... quer dizer... eu poderia... é...

Era muito difícil para ela simplesmente dizer o que queria, apesar da bebida!

— Bella — Edward interrompeu-a com aquela expressão que lhe era peculiar sempre que ficava frustrado com alguma coisa, ou com alguém. — Pare de gaguejar e fale logo.

Bella tomou outro gole do champanhe.

— Está bem. Eu quero voltar para a cama e fazer amor com _você._

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você gosta de ficar por cima?

— Bem... às vezes — ela respondeu, mesmo que fosse mentira. Ela nunca gostou muito dessa posição. Mas havia fantasiado bastante nos últimos dias sobre fazer amor com Edward dessa forma, e essa poderia ser sua única chance de realizar seu sonho de tocar e beijar todo o seu corpo.

Os olhos azuis de Edward soltaram faíscas.

— Isabella Swan, você me surpreende a cada mi nuto.

— É porque você não me conhece direito. Assim como eu também não conheço você.

— Você está me alertando novamente de que não vai mudar de idéia e se casar comigo?

Bella segurou a taça com força.

— Você prometeu que não iria tocar neste assunto hoje.

— Prometi — ele concordou. — Foi um deslize.

Mas eu vou tocar nesse assunto de novo amanhã.

Se ele pedisse a mão dela enquanto estivessem ali, naquele ambiente romântico, ela provavelmente diria sim. Já podia sentir a decisão de pedir demissão se enfraquecendo.

— Não enquanto estivermos aqui — ela pediu. —por favor, Edward.

Se ele esperasse até que voltassem para a reali dade em Hunters Hill, ela conseguiria pensar racio nalmente.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu estou me divertindo e não quero dis cutir com você.

— Eu não consigo imaginar você discutindo com alguém. Não mesmo.

— Então, você _realmente _não me conhece. Logo antes de vir trabalhar para você eu discuti com meu pai e simplesmente parei de falar com ele.

Edward achou estranho.

— Por que vocês discutiram?

Bella se arrependeu de colocar o pai na conversa. Que besteira! Apesar de ter sido bom relembrar que os homens sempre usam as mulheres que os amam para atingir seus próprios objetivos. Teria de ser cui dadosa para não deixar que Edward fosse o terceiro homem a fazê-la sofrer.

Está na hora de reassumir o controle da situação Bella. Hora de ter o que _você _quer, mesmo que seja só por essa noite.

— Você se importaria de deixarmos os assuntos familiares para outra hora? — ela pediu, tomando a taça quase fazia das mãos de Edward. — Eu não acho que esse é o momento ou o lugar para essa con versa. Agora...

Ela saiu da banheira devagar, satisfeita com o olhar que lançou sobre o seu corpo nu.

— Eu vou colocar essas taças na mesa. Você fica aqui até eu me secar. Quando eu terminar você pode sair.

Nossa, Edward pensou enquanto observava Bella secar o corpo, parte por parte, bem sensual. Essa mu lher não existe.

Ao sair da banheira, o desejo de Edward estava quase incontrolável. Quando Bella terminou de se secar, ele se arrependeu de tê-la deixado tomar as ré deas da situação. A vontade de fazer amor com ela ali mesmo era tão grande que ele teve de lutar para não perder o controle.

De volta ao quarto, Edward foi até a gaveta da mesinha e entregou um preservativo a ela, como uma forma de insinuar o que queria.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso provocante, e colocou o preservativo na outra mesinha.

— Não vamos precisar disso agora — ela ronronou apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro direito, e a mão esquerda sobre seu peito.

— Você não vai fazer nada — ele reclamou, en quanto a mão de Bella, pousada em seu peito foi des cendo em provocantes movimentos circulares.

Os músculos abdominais de Edward se enrije ciam à medida que as mãos de Bella percorriam seu corpo.

Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele e olhou para bai xo por um longo momento, enquanto seus dedos aca riciavam os músculos da barriga. Seus olhos flamejavam, a expressão cheia de desejo.

— Você tem um corpo perfeito, Edward — disse ela.

— Eu me exercito — ele respondeu, lembrando que Victoria nunca tinha feito comentário algum como aquele. Era ela quem sempre queria receber os elo gios.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã de manhã sem ter um barco para remar? — Bella sussurrou.

— O mesmo que eu faço quando estou em outra ci dade.

Ela olhou para ele, continuando os carinhos.

— E o que você faz?

— Cem abdominais e corro cinco quilômetros.

— Você está brincando!

— Não.

— Isso é meio obsessivo, você não acha?

— Eu _sou _obsessivo. De que outra maneira eu teria conseguido chegar onde cheguei?

— Talvez seja hora de você relaxar um pouco e curtir os frutos do seu trabalho.

— Está meio difícil relaxar nesse exato momento — ele respondeu com um pequeno gemido à medida que os carinhos de Bella ficaram mais ousados.

— Tadinho — Bella sussurrou com a voz rouca. Edward sabia o que ela ia fazer. Certamente, ela queria fazer sexo oral. Quem sabe até fazer outras coisas.

Curiosamente, Edward não gostava muito de sexo oral. Nunca esteve totalmente convencido de que as mulheres se divertiam fazendo isso, embora ti vesse conhecido várias que ficavam loucas para satisfazê-lo dessa forma.

E, mesmo que não pudesse negar o prazer físico, sempre se sentiu mentalmente distante do ato, reagin do de forma bastante cínica.

Mas quando Bella pousou os lábios onde antes es tiveram suas mãos, Edward sentiu um aperto no co ração. Impossível ser cínico diante dessa mulher fa zendo amor. Bella não tinha nenhum interesse mate rial que a impulsionasse a fazer isso com ele. Não ti nha malícia, ou ambição. Fazia pelo prazer dos dois.

Ele gemeu com o impacto de seus beijos, emocio nado pelas emoções evocadas naquele ato. Sensações que nunca tivera.

Ele mal conseguia pensar. Mal conseguia respirar.

Faltava muito pouco para atingir o clímax, quando ela parou, olhando para ele com um olhar inebriado.

— Eu só vou parar se você quiser — ela sussurrou.

Edward olhou para seus lábios molhados. O ros to avermelhado. Os mamilos intumescidos.

— A escolha é sua — ele respondeu rapidamente.

— Prefiro fazer isso — ela sussurrou enquanto mudava de posição movendo-se para o colo de Edward, acolhendo-o dentro dela.

Ele urrou ao senti-la tão quente, e tão úmida. Bella começou a se mover freneticamente sobre Edward.

Ele notou que ela havia esquecido de usar a prote ção. Estava absorta em sua paixão e desejo. Absorta no calor do momento.

Ele também sentia-se da mesma forma.

Por um momento recordou-se de sua cruel deci são, que era fazer amor com ela sem preservati vo. Queria tentar engravidá-la, assegurando o casa mento.

De repente, no entanto, não parecia ser correto en ganá-la. Ou deixá-la enganar-se. Bella merecia coisa melhor. Os filhos que teriam, ou não, no futuro, tam bém mereciam.

Edward fechou os olhos, o pensamento abrupta mente perdido na questão da procriação.

Ele descartara a paternidade no passado, em gran de parte porque precisava concentrar suas energias no trabalho. Mas também porque nunca se relaciona ra com uma mulher que pudesse ser uma boa mãe.

Mesmo sabendo que Bella poderia ser essa mu lher, queria que eles se casassem antes de ter filhos. Nunca quis que seus herdeiros tivessem motivos para criticar os pais. Ou que sentissem as emoções terrí veis que ele próprio sentiu ao crescer. Uma criança merecia ser amada e querida durante toda a vida, e não usada como instrumento de chantagem emo cional.

O que não deixava outra opção a Edward a não ser voltar ao seu plano original: o de cativar Bella sexualmente nesse fim de semana para que ela não voltasse a recusar sua proposta de casamento. Para isso, por mais que ela estivesse deleitando-se com aquele momento, ele precisava retomar o controle, precisava proporcionar um nível de prazer que ela nunca teve com nenhum outro homem.

Quando ele a levantou com força pelo quadril e a afastou, ela gemeu. Se ficou surpresa ou indignada, ele não sabia dizer. Mas isso não fazia diferença.

— Hora de mudar, minha deusa — ele murmurou enquanto a jogava na cama. Começou a acariciá-la, mordiscando e lambendo seus mamilos intumescidos. A respiração forte de Bella intercalava-se com gemidos de prazer, fazendo-o relembrar o que ela ha via dito.

— Não precisa ser gentil comigo...

Agora ele iria atender àquele pedido. Só parou com as carícias quando o calor de seus seios quei mou-lhe a língua. Começou então a explorar o resto do corpo, beijando e mordendo-lhe a barriga.

Mesmo antes de a boca chegar ao seu destino final, Bella já havia afastado as pernas, mostrando sua evi dente excitação. Quando ele finalmente a beijou onde desejava, ela imediatamente reagiu.

— Não, não — ela pediu enquanto ele continuava, um sinal claro de que nenhum homem fizera isso an tes. Homem algum ultrapassara aquela fronteira. Bella nunca fora conduzida a regiões onde mente e corpo se desconectam, onde o corpo reage instintiva mente, como um animal voraz.

Os êxtases se sucederam e ela gemia, graciosamen te, até que ficou estática, completamente exausta.

Mas Edward ainda não estava saciado. Colocou o preservativo e puxou-a para cima dele. Bella ge meu. Os dois pares de olhos azuis se encontraram. Am bos estavam tontos.

— Chega — ela disse ofegante. — Chega... — E deixou a cabeça cair sobre o peito de Edward, os braços largados ao lado do corpo. Ele a ignorou. Precisava possuir seu corpo e sua alma.

Um suspiro escapou da boca de Bella, mas ela não protestou, o corpo deliciosamente macio e obediente. Ele sabia que não conseguiria manter aquele ritmo por muito tempo, mas sabia que se ela... se ela não conseguisse resistir... se seu corpo fosse obrigado a explodir mais uma vez, então ela seria dele. Para sempre.

Os braços foram os primeiros membros a se mani festarem, agarrando-lhe as costas. Depois, os lábios se grudaram ao pescoço dele, e os músculos internos dela reagiram, apertando-o e soltando-o da forma que o corpo de uma mulher reage quando vai atingir o prazer total.

Finalmente, Bella começou a afundar os joelhos na cama e comprimir o corpo de Edward contra o seu. Sua cabeça não parava de se mover, o corpo arqueava-se, ofegante, culminando num tremor de alí vio que fez Edward emitir um gemido profundo.

Ele nunca experimentara nada igual.

Abraçando-a forte contra seu peito, ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, sua carne finalmente livre para misturar-se com ela. E foi o que aconteceu, por que seus espasmos continuaram por um tempo que parecia ser infinito.

Ele só percebeu que ela havia adormecido quando chamou seu nome e não obteve resposta.

Sorriu um sorriso triunfante, e a deitou gentilmen te na cama, satisfeito por ter completado sua missão.

Não que ele quisesse descansar.

Bella não era o tipo de garota que mudaria de idéia facilmente. Ele teria de reforçar seu poder se xual perante ela quando acordasse, já que seu objeti vo final era fazê-la ficar sexualmente viciada nele an tes que a noite terminasse.

O que não era um trabalho desagradável, ele pen sou ao se afastar. Bella estava se mostrando uma parceira sexual muito intrigante. O casamento com ela com certeza seria mais que um casamento por conveniência. Seria relaxante e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Ela suspirou enquanto dormia ao sentir o toque leve em seus seios, sua barriga, suas pernas. Suspi rou, e então estremeceu.

Uma nova onda de triunfo tomou Edward ao per ceber que ela respondia aos carinhos dele, mesmo de sacordada. Ele teria brincado um pouco mais se tam bém não estivesse tão exausto. Honestamente, ele precisaria descansar se realmente quisesse provar que era um amante excepcional.

Mas Edward teve dificuldade em tirar as mãos dela. Era difícil deixá-la.

Bella _tinha _de se casar com ele, ele decidiu com firmeza quando finalmente se forçou a levantar e a ir ao banheiro.

No dia seguinte, ele não aceitaria um não como resposta!

* * *

_Cap proibido para menos de 18, então apresentem as identidades mociiinhas HAHA'_

_Aagora é so curtir a historia e ver noq da esse amor incondicional, nos caminhos qe. Ainda iram cruzar, então não percam os próximos capítulos de Caminhos Cruzados amanha nesta msm fic neste mesmo horário !_

_Amo vses pessussitas, e não esqueçam das minhas reviews elogiando ou criticando, todo oq vier de vses pra mim é maravilhoso_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

— Quer mais café? — Edward perguntou a Bella enquanto enchia sua xícara mais uma vez.

Estavam sentados na varanda iluminada pelo sol, vestindo apenas os roupões. Haviam acabado de to mar o substancial café da manhã que Edward pedi ra na noite anterior e que foi entregue na suíte pela manhã em uma bandeja lindamente ornamentada.

— Quero, por favor — Bella respondeu, pensan do consigo mesma que Edward ainda estava fazen do de tudo para impressioná-la. Nunca havia visto ele oferecer café para Victoria.

Mas pensando bem, ele nunca quis se casar com Victoria.

Será que ele ainda quer se casar comigo? Ela pen sou logo em seguida.

Edward não tinha tocado no assunto essa manhã. E ele teria comentado, se quisesse, mesmo ela pedin do que ele deixasse essa discussão para quando fos sem embora. Talvez, depois do desempenho da noite anterior, ele achasse que não precisaria pedi-la em casamento para impedi-la de ir embora. Talvez ele acreditasse que ela se contentaria com o posto de amante.

Se ele pedisse, ela aceitaria, Bella admitiu com tristeza.

— Chega! Obrigada — ela agradeceu. Que ironia!

Gostaria de ter proferido essas mesmas palavras mais enfaticamente na noite anterior.

Bella sabia que era arriscado passar a noite com o homem que amava. Não percebera, no entanto, o ta manho do risco. Quando acordou de manhã, todos os planos de fuga haviam desaparecido por completo, substituídos pela plena vontade de estar com ele, aci ma de qualquer coisa.

Bella sentiu o corpo estremecer ao relembrar tudo o que passou nos braços dele. Achava que Jacob era um bom amante. Comparado a Edward, Jacob não passava de um garotinho, com imaginação e energia limitadas. Edward mostrou que uma noite com ele ia além da fantasia romântica que imaginara.

Bella nunca conhecera um amante tão dominador e exigente. Ele não apenas fez amor com ela várias vezes e de várias maneiras. Ele seduziu sua mente e seu corpo de modo a desejá-lo ardentemente, incapaz de dizer não para qualquer coisa que ele sugerisse.

Até mesmo agora, sentada ali, tomando café, ela o desejava. E, no entanto, há meia hora estavam fazen do amor na pia do banheiro, seu corpo ainda molhado pelo banho altamente erótico que haviam comparti lhado antes.

Ela deveria estar satisfeita. Porém, queria mais.

Edward despertara uma sensualidade poderosa que ela nunca soube que possuía. E agora... agora ela estava totalmente aos seus pés.

Sua única defesa era fingir. Ela estava interpretan do seu papel da melhor forma possível, a fim de se mostrar uma mulher sofisticada e vivida que já expe rimentara situações como aquela.

Quem sabe? Talvez ela ainda tivesse coragem para fugir.

Mas ela mesma não apostava nisso.

O toque repentino do telefone surpreendeu Edward. Ele colocou a xícara na mesa e levantou-se, para atender o telefone.

— Espero que não seja a recepção avisando sobre o horário de saída — ele comentou ao entrar.

Bella também se levantou, mas não entrou no quarto. Ela caminhou pela varanda, sorvendo seu café lentamente, enquanto tentava ocupar a mente com a vista do quarto e deixar as preocupações de lado.

A vista era espetacular! O oceano sob a luz cinti lante da manhã. Da altura em que estava, ela conse guia ver acima dos topos dos pinheiros que delinea vam a praia, até a linha do horizonte.

No entanto, era inevitável que seu olhar fosse atraído para o caminho que trilharam ontem, uma ala meda cercada de pinheiros. Eles haviam acabado de se deliciar com uma ótima refeição — trazida pelo serviço de quarto, claro — quando Edward suge riu uma caminhada pela praia. Ela aceitou na hora porque, naquele momento, já estava se sentindo consumida pela necessidade preocupante de fazer amor com ele o tempo todo. Ela imaginou que ficar um tempo fora da suíte iria quebrar aquele ciclo de desejo.

Que pensamento inocente...

Bella olhou a alameda, imaginando em qual pi nheiro eles tinham se perdido entre beijos e carícias. Eles devem ter parecido dois adolescentes, ou um ca sal em lua-de-mel, incapazes de manterem suas mãos quietas. A sombra das árvores forneceu proteção contra os passantes. Mas, mesmo assim, alguém po dia tê-los visto.

Bella não se importou. Ela estremecia a cada to que de Edward. E ele só a levou de volta para o quarto quando ela implorou por mais intimidade.

— Mas que droga! — Edward exclamou ao vol tar para a varanda, irritado e nervoso.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não era a recepção. Era o Emmet.

— Emmet? Ah, Emmet o seu assessor? .

— Eu avisei para onde eu iria caso não voltasse. Eu sempre aviso alguém onde estarei quando saio da cidade. Geralmente aviso a você, mas você estava co migo. Não que eu tenha contado isso para ele.

Bella não entendeu o porquê, se ele realmente queria se casar com ela.

— Ele não conseguiu ligar para o celular, que eu desliguei, então teve de ligar para cá.

— E uma emergência de trabalho, estou certa? — ela indagou.

Edward era um dono de empresa muito respon sável que não conseguia delegar funções muito bem. Estava sempre recebendo ligações de vários executi vos em casa, todos pareciam trabalhar sete dias na se mana.

— Estamos com um problema em um condomínio para aposentados que estou construindo em Queensland — ele explicou, a frustração estampada nos olhos e na voz.

— Que tipo de problema?

— O quê? Ah, não preocupe sua linda cabecinha com isso. — Sua expressão ficou mais serena, os lá bios entreabriram-se em um sorriso sensual enquanto aproximava-se dela. — Isabella... Você está realmente deliciosa nesse roupão — ele sussurrou, abraçando-a por trás, pela cintura. — Mas você fica melhor sem ele.

Bella não acreditou quando ele começou a desa marrar o roupão.

— Edward! Pare com isso! — ela protestou em pânico devido à forma como seu coração começou a acelerar. — Olha só o que aconteceu. Você me fez derramar café.

— Beba logo, então.

— Como eu posso beber café com você tirando a minha roupa? Edward! Alguém pode ver!

— Você ia gostar disso? — ele ronronou no ouvi do dela enquanto abria mais ainda o roupão e com primia seus seios. — Isso excita você, Bella? A idéia de ter alguém me vendo fazer amor com você? Você ficou bem animadinha ontem no meio daquelas árvores.

— Você não vale nada — ela declarou, segurando a xícara com mais força.

— Nem você. Você e esse seu corpo provocante que me tira do sério. _Você _me tira do sério. Eu sempre quero mais.

— Você não deveria falar essas coisas.

Ou _fazer _essas coisas, pensou, já sem fôlego. Ele fechou o roupão de novo, mas levantou a parte de trás até a altura da cintura dela.

— Por que não? — ele indagou, acariciando-a. — É tudo verdade.

Bella sentiu os músculos enrijecerem quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelas suas coxas descendo cada vez mais... _— _Edward, não... — ela pediu, mesmo que seu corpo todo tremesse. — Por favor, pare.

O tom angustiado da voz dela finalmente imobilizou Edward. O que não era uma coisa fácil de fazer na quele momento. Ele falou a verdade quando disse que sempre queria mais.

Queria mesmo.

O sucesso da noite anterior realmente o deixara inspirado. Até mesmo pela manhã, ele sentira a urgência de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez. E ago ra, ali estava, querendo de novo, apesar de já ter mos trado sua capacidade sexual.

Se ele ignorasse o pedido dela e a seduzisse mais uma vez contra sua vontade, poderia criar um proble ma. Mesmo louco por Bella — com uma paixão viciante que superava tudo o que havia sentido por Victoria — ele a queria como esposa mais do que nunca.

— Tudo bem — resmungou, e abaixou o roupão. — Eu nunca faria nada contra sua vontade, Bella. Mas talvez fosse mais prudente se nos vestíssemos e saíssemos logo daqui, para acabar de vez com essa tentação.

Ele não teve a intenção de ser grosseiro, mas, que droga, em nenhum outro momento da vida sentiu-se tão frustrado.

Ela se virou, o rosto enrubescido, os grandes olhos azuis dilatados de desejo.

— Não é que eu não queira fazer amor com você. Eu quero, — ela confessou, trêmula. — Mas... mas não aqui fora. E não assim.

Aaah. Então ela queria romance agora. Edward pegou a xícara de café das mãos dela e a pousou no parapeito. Ele podia ser romântico. Quando tinha de ser.

Mas antes...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ele abriu o roupão de novo e a deixou nua. Edward deslizou o olhar pelas curvas voluptuosas de seu corpo antes de carregá-la nos braços e levá-la para dentro.

Uma hora depois, Bella estava sentada em silêncio ao lado de Edward em seu carro, pronta para sair do hotel e certa de que qualquer proposta de casamento não estava nos planos dele agora. Ele teve todas as chances de tocar no assunto, mas permaneceu calado após a última vez que fizeram amor, um episódio ridiculamente romântico que quase a fez chorar. Mil vezes ser possuída sem delicadezas do que fazer amor de uma forma tão meiga, seus olhos fixos nos dela o tempo inteiro.

O que ele estava tentando enxergar?

Mas ela negou-lhe a satisfação de vê-la capitular em seus braços mais uma vez, experimentando em si lêncio aquele último prazer que Edward lhe proporcionava. Ainda em silêncio, vestiu-se e o acompa nhou na mais absoluta resignação.

Apaixonar-se por Jacob partiu seu coração. Amar o seu pai só lhe trouxe decepção. Amar Edward a faria sentir um desespero que ela nem conseguia ima ginar.

Porque ele nunca a amaria tanto quanto ela.

— Vamos voltar pela praia — Edward explicou quando seguiu por um caminho diferente do que usa ram na ida. — Quero lhe mostrar a nova ponte Sea Cliff. É muito bonita — ele acrescentou com um sor riso, o primeiro em horas. — Você já a conhece?

— Só da televisão — Bella respondeu, sentindo-se imediatamente mais animada.

Até na televisão a ponte parecia ser realmente bo nita, uma construção gigantesca que serpenteava em volta dos penhascos, mas longe dos pontos perigosos nos quais sempre aconteciam deslizamentos de pe dras. Em uma parte ela até se desdobrava sobre o mar.

— Vamos parar e caminhar por ela — Edward prosseguiu. — Tem um caminho de pedestres para se apreciar a vista.

— Seria ótimo — Bella respondeu com sincerida de, surpresa mas feliz com a sugestão. — Ainda bem que vim de calça jeans e tênis.

Logo chegaram à ponte, e ela era realmente linda. No entanto, passaram por ela muito rápido, e Bella sabia que Edward não tinha apreciado a vista, pois estava concentrado na direção.

Na parte norte da ponte havia um estacionamento para as pessoas que quisessem parar e caminhar. Edward estacionou ao lado de um ônibus repleto de turistas japoneses.

— Que pena que não temos uma câmera — Bella lamentou-se, olhando os turistas japoneses tirando fotos de tudo.

— Espere aqui — Edward pediu, caminhando em direção a um japonês que tinha três câmeras penduradas no pescoço. Depois de uma breve conversa e uma troca de dinheiro, ele voltou com a câmera.

— Prontinho — ele disse, entregando-lhe a máquina. — É digital e simples. Você olha por aqui e se gostar da foto, aperta esse botão.

— Você fala japonês? — ela perguntou, surpresa.

— Eu tive de ir a Tóquio a trabalho há uns dois anos e achei melhor aprender. É uma língua difícil de falar.

Mas ele deve ter aprendido muito bem, Bella pensou, assim como aprendia a lidar com tudo o que queria. Afinal, aprendera a lidar com ela na noite anterior.

— Vamos — ele chamou assim que ela tirou algumas fotos. — Pendure a máquina no pescoço e vamos caminhar.

Eles atravessaram a ponte em aproximadamente quinze minutos, mesmo caminhando devagar. Na volta, Edward parou em um trecho de onde se podia ver o mar batendo nas pedras lá embaixo. Bella tirou algumas fotos dos respingos da água na base de concreto do píer e dos barcos no horizonte. Havia muitos barcos, traineiras enormes e navios de carga. As maiores cidades da costa eram portos de onde partiam navios que exportavam carvão e alumínio.

— Terminou? — Edward perguntou quando ela finalmente tirou a câmera dos olhos.

— Terminei. Vou colocar as fotos no meu computador hoje e... nossa! — exclamou.

Bem ali, apoiada no parapeito em frente a Edward, estava uma caixinha aberta contendo um anel com um diamante incrustado. O maior diamante que já vira.

* * *

_E então? Gostaram? Geeeente será qe, ela vai aceitar? oo' se ela não aceita eu ACEITO, e tpo assim qal deve se o mistério em volta do pai da Bella eem? aaiaai_

_aa eu confesso qe, fiqei decepcionada por ter tido poucas reviews no cap anterior, por isso demorei um pouqinho pra postar. Leitoras fantasmas, PLEASE neh, não dói deixar reviews e me faz tão Feliz,_

_Dianna, Fran, Bruna e Ellen, nem preciso dizer neh, obrigada por não me abandonarem e me fazerem feliz ate pq foram as únicas qe. Me deixam recadinhos ;)_

_O 11° cap já esta pronto, esta saindo do forno qentinho, mais claaaaaaaaaro vai depende de vses, siim isso foi uma chantagem õ/ então acelerem e postem reviews caso contrario postarei somente semana qe. Vem HOHO._

_Amo tdas vses pessussitas /ateasfantasmas_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

— Meu Deus! — Bella exclamou, surpresa. — Onde... onde você arrumou isso?

— Comprei ontem de manhã quando fui à cidade.

Bella ficou confusa. Ele comprou o anel _ontem?_

— Era para entregar a você enquanto tomávamos café, mas você me fez prometer que só voltaria a to car nesse assunto quando deixássemos o hotel. Bem já deixando o hotel, Bella — ele concluiu, oferecen do a caixinha a ela. — Então, eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Você quer se casar comigo?

O choque deixou Bella sem fala por um longo momento. Ela estava tão certa de que ele não voltaria a fazer esta pergunta...

— Você... você realmente é demais, Edward — ela balbuciou involuntariamente. — Comprando um anel desses antes mesmo de me pedir em casamento. . — Eu presumi que você diria sim.

— Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

— Uns 250 mil dólares. Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Você merece muito mais — afirmou ele. — Você é uma mulher muito especial, Bella. Muito es pecial mesmo. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bella o encarou. Ele estava falando sério?

Ela seria boba se acreditasse em tudo que ele dizia. Ou se interpretasse mal as suas palavras. O que Edward mais queria era que sua vida continuasse cal ma como antes, quando ela cuidava da casa e Victoria di vidia a cama com ele. A única diferença agora é que ela estaria desempenhando as duas tarefas. E claro, ela teria uma nova qualificação. Seria esposa em vez de empregada.

— E se eu continuar dizendo não? — ela retrucou.

Ele ficou surpreso, o olhar turvo.

— Então esse anel vai repousar nas profundezas do Pacífico.

— O quê? Você está louco?

— Nem um pouco — ele respondeu. — O que você espera que eu faça? Devolva para a loja e peça meu dinheiro de volta? Ou guarde a jóia, caso eu peça outra mulher em casamento no futuro? Acho que não, Bella. Não mesmo. Então, o que vai ser? O seu dedo ou o fundo do mar?

Bella gemeu.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo. Sabe muito bem que não posso deixar você jogar fora esse anel.

— Então você aceita?

— Aceito — ela respondeu, com um ar de derrota.

Ela estava vendo coisas, ou ele realmente suspirou aliviado quando tirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou em seu dedo?

Ele jogou a caixa fora e beijou-lhe a mão. Bella fi cou surpresa, um hábito tão antiquado, ela pensou. Mas bastante meigo.

Edward abraçou-a e conduziu-a até o fim da ponte, conversando enquanto caminhavam.

— Você não vai se arrepender, Bella. O que com partilhamos ontem à noite foi incrível. Provou que somos sexualmente compatíveis, o que era motivo de dúvida para você. Quanto ao meu lado cruel... Eu sou um empresário durão, mas prezo muito a ética. Tam bém sou naturalmente leal. Prometo ser fiel. Vou fi car do seu lado sempre. Vou cuidar de você e só de você. Você tem minha palavra.

Bella se emocionou com o discurso, mas ficou fe liz por ele não ter mencionado o amor, porque ela simplesmente não teria acreditado nele.

Quem sabe? De repente o casamento deles teria mesmo uma chance de ser feliz.

De qualquer forma, ela estava comprometida com essa união e Bella faria o melhor possível para ter êxito. Não era uma pessoa passiva.

Estavam perto do carro de Edward quando o telefone celular tocou. Bella sabia que era o dele, já que reconhecia o toque.

— Achei que ele estava desligado — ela comentou quando ele parou para pegar o telefone no bolso da calça.

— Liguei de novo quando saí do hotel. Tome, pe gue a chave do carro e entre enquanto eu atendo.

Bella o ouviu perguntar, "O que foi,Emmet?", antes mesmo de encostar o telefone no ouvido. Eleja espe rava essa ligação.

Bella sentou-se no carro e ficou brincando com o anel, observando Edward pelo vidro. A inquietação, estampada no olhar dele era preocupante. Certa mente, as coisas em Cullen não estavam indo bem. Depois de alguns minutos, ele desligou o telefo ne e entrou no carro, o rosto refletindo sua frustração. _— _Eu tenho de viajar — ele comunicou ao sentar-se ao volante.

— Ah, não. Quando?

— Hoje à tarde. Emmet está arrumando um vôo para Brisbane, e depois um carro para me levar até Noosa.

— Noosa — ela repetiu com um suspiro. Era ainda mais longe. — Quando você volta?

— Não tenho certeza — Edward respondeu en quanto ligava o motor e saía do estacionamento. — Depende de quanto tempo vai levar para resolver o problema. Com um pouco de sorte, volto amanhã à noite. .

— Ah... — Impossível disfarçar a decepção em sua voz.

Ele lançou-lhe uma olhar penetrante antes de se guir viagem.

— Não pense que eu quero ir, Bella. Eu não que ro. Eu preferia mil vezes ficar em casa com você.

Então não vá, o coração dela gritou em silêncio. Deixe outra pessoa ir. Mande o Emmet.

Por um bom tempo permaneceram em silêncio. Foi Edward quem falou primeiro.

— Olha, eu sou um empresário, muito bem-sucedido. Eu não consegui chegar aqui sendo preguiçoso ou lerdo, ou deixando que os meus empregados fa çam o meu trabalho. Além disso, eu sou o único capa citado para resolver o problema.

—E qual é exatamente o problema? — ela inda gou, tentando ao máximo imitar o tom de casualidade dele, sem deixar que a emoção transbordasse. Bella sabia que ele odiaria isso. — Eu sei que quando eu era sua funcionária você não tinha que me dar expli cações. Mas eu acho que, como sua noiva, tenho o di reito de saber um pouco mais.

Ela percebeu que Edward ficou surpreso com seus argumentos. Mas ele teve de concordar.

— Você está certa — ele respondeu. — Não estou acostumado a dar satisfações a ninguém. Sempre fiz o que quis. Mas vejo que isso vai ter de mudar. O que você quer saber?

— Só qual é o problema. E de que forma você vai resolvê-lo.

— E justo. Bem, eu estou construindo um condo mínio de luxo para aposentados em Noosa e nós nos atrasamos por causa do mau tempo. Infelizmente, muitas pessoas compraram essas casas na planta e os contratos dizem que elas podem se mudar no mês que vem. Eu pedi aos construtores que trabalhassem sete dias por semana para compensar o tempo perdido, mas, de repente, o engenheiro pediu demissão, pois queria um bônus maior. Agora, o resto dos homens também foi embora pedindo a mesma coisa. É um caso de chantagem em massa. Eu deveria simples mente liberá-los e contratar outra equipe, mas isso leva tempo e não vamos conseguir acabar de cons truir as casas no prazo combinado. Muitos empresá rios podem não se importar com isso, mas eu me importo. Minha palavra é minha honra, e minha honra é minha vida.

Bella sentiu-se muito orgulhosa dele nesse mo mento, e um pouco mais confiante quanto ao futuro de seu casamento.

— Então você deve ir — ela concordou. — Mas, por favor... volte logo.

— É só o que eu quero — ele respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

Ela sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Você vai ter de... vai ter de sair assim que che garmos em casa?

— Vou.

— Ah...

— Esse "ah" significa o que eu acho que significa?

— O que você acha que significa? Ele sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer o possível para chegarmos logo e reservar um tempinho para nós dois.

— Só um tempinho?

— Hum, não precisamos demorar muito. Bella sentiu o rosto corar.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que você também gosta assim, então não faz essa cara. Você vai me prometer que nunca vai fingir para mim, Bella. Eu gosto da mulher calma e competente que organiza a minha casa, mas também gosto da mulher ardente em que você se transforma nos meus braços. Não vai haver espaço para timidez ou inibições em nossa vida sexual. Fui claro?

— Foi — ela respondeu, internamente abalada com aquelas palavras.

— Agora, tem alguma coisa que _você _queira falar sobre nossa vida sexual futura? Alguma coisa que você gosta ou não gosta?

Meu Deus, não tinha nada que ela não gostasse com ele. Havia uma coisa, no entanto, que iria inco modá-la. Bastante.

— Será que eu poderia comprar uma cama nova para o seu quarto amanhã? A que você tem está im pregnada com o cheiro da Victoria.

— Cama nova. Carpete novo. Tudo novo, se você quiser. Sinta-se à vontade.

— Mas não dá para fazer tudo isso em um dia! — ela protestou.

— Acho que não. Sem problemas. Nós ficamos em um dos quartos de hóspedes até arrumarmos tudo.

— Um dos quartos de hóspedes — ela repetiu, sur presa.

— Você não quer que eu fique naquela sua cami nha minúscula, quer?

— Não...

— Não que eu queira limitar nossa vida sexual a camas e quartos.

O coração de Bella bateu mais forte. Ela realmen te tinha que afastar seus pensamentos — e essa con versa — do assunto "sexo".

— Eu acho que vou ao salão amanhã — ela co mentou abruptamente. — Cortar e clarear meu ca belo.

Ele a encarou.

— Quer dizer que quando eu voltar para casa vou encontrar uma loira maravilhosa?

— Não sei se vai ser maravilhosa...

— Você pode ser muito maravilhosa, se quiser.

Tem tudo para ser.

— Eu vou ter de dar uma melhorada no visual an tes de me casar com você, Edward.

— Na verdade, eu gosto de você como você é, Bella. Mas eu conheço as mulheres. A auto-estima de vocês parece depender totalmente da aparência fí sica. Quando eu voltar, vou fazer um cartão de crédi to para você poder ir à cidade e fazer a festa.

Bella estranhou.

— Eu tenho umas economias, Edward. Eu prati camente não gastei um centavo desde que comecei a trabalhar para você.

— E eu tenho de confessar que realmente gosto de saber que você não está casando comigo por dinhei ro. Mas vamos ser francos. Como minha noiva, e de pois minha esposa, você vai freqüentar muitos luga res comigo. As outras mulheres vão achar que eu sou um miserável pão-duro se minha mulher não estiver vestida na última moda. Então, por favor, me deixe pagar pelas suas roupas e por qualquer outra coisa que precisar.

Bellla suspirou.

— Eu acho que não pensei nas conseqüências des se casamento, Edward. Parece meio complicado ser a esposa de um magnata.

— Você vai dar o seu jeito. Será?

De repente, Bella quis que sua mãe estivesse viva. Ela realmente precisava conversar com alguém_—_al guém que gostasse dela e realmente se importasse com seus problemas.

Era difícil pensar que não tinha ninguém com quem conversar. Nenhuma amiga. Nenhum parente Não tinha intimidade com nenhum de seus primos e tios, talvez porque nenhum deles morasse em Sydney. Todos os seus avós haviam falecido, seus pais já não eram tão novos quando se casaram e Bella nas ceu. E ainda era filha única.

Antes de conhecer a terrível verdade, ela talvez ti vesse pedido a opinião do pai sobre casar-se com um homem rico que não a amava. Houve um tempo em que Bella achou que ele era um homem maravilho so. Uma pessoa carinhosa, atenciosa e cheia de com paixão, que decidira ser médico porque tinha voca ção para ajudar as pessoas.

Sua mãe também acreditou na mesma coisa. Era um alívio para Bella que sua mãe nunca tenha enxer gado a verdade sobre o homem com quem havia se casado.

— Você ficou quieta de repente — Edward fa lou. — Está cansada?

— Totalmente exausta — Bella respondeu_.—_Você deve também estar.

— Estava, até você aceitar a minha proposta. Ago ra eu sinto que poderia conquistar o mundo. E possivelmente fazer aquele engenheiro idiota voltar ao tra balho — ele acrescentou com raiva.

— O que você vai fazer? Usar a lei contra ele?

— Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar discutindo.

Eu simplesmente vou fazer uma oferta que ele não pode recusar.

Bella olhou para seu anel e se perguntou se aquilo também seguia essa lógica. Uma oferta que ela não podia recusar.

— Eu vou fazer tudo para estar em casa amanhã à noite.— Edward declarou. — E vamos sair para co memorarmos o noivado.

— Não precisa. Você vai estar muito cansado. Eu faço um jantar gostoso para nós.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas não. Nós va mos sair. Então durma bastante, vá às compras ama nhã e compre alguma coisa bem sensual.

O sangue de Bella ferveu com uma onda de ex pectativa. Estava ali, fazendo planos silenciosos para o dia seguinte, quando Edward se inclinou e tocou seu braço.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso antes de voltar os olhos para a estrada.

— Agora que estamos noivos, você se importaria de me contar sobre a discussão com seu pai? Você não é obrigada a falar, mas estou curioso. Você não parece vir de uma família dada a brigas e discussões.

Bella suspirou.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensado nele agora mesmo.

— Quando você ficou quieta?

— É.

— O que ele fez, Bella?

— Ele começou a ter um caso com uma colega de trabalho. _Antes _de mamãe morrer. Dra. Tanya Denalli. Loira, linda e jovem o suficiente para ser filha dele. Claro que não era para eu descobrir o caso. Mas fui morar com ele depois da morte de mamãe. Não ti nha condições de voltar à vida normal. Estava muito deprimida. Papai fingiu estar me fazendo um favor mas acabei descobrindo que foi conveniente ter a fi lha por perto lavando e cozinhando para ele. Enfim um dia, quando eu estava fazendo compras, eu os vi almoçando juntos em um restaurante. Nem precisava olhar muito para ver que não era um almoço de negó cios.

Bella ainda não conseguia recordar-se daquele dia sem se lembrar do choque — e da dor — que sen tiu ao ver aquela mulher se insinuando para seu pai. Sua mãe havia falecido há poucas semanas.

— O que você fez? — Edward perguntou.

— Naquela noite eu confrontei meu pai sobre a cena que presenciara. Primeiro, ele jurou que não ha via nada entre eles antes da mamãe morrer, mas eu sabia que era mentira. Acabei conseguindo arrancar a verdade dele. Ele confessou que precisava do confor to de uma mulher. Disse que ainda amava mamãe e que sempre a amaria. Mas a vida continuava e ele não podia continuar sozinho. Avisou que iria se casar com Tanya e ponto final.

— Entendo. Imagino que você tenha ficado muito chateada.

— Isso é o mínimo que posso dizer. A vizinhança inteira deve ter me ouvido gritar com ele. Eu confes so que perdi o controle. Naquela noite, eu fiz as malas e parti. Eu me hospedei em um hotel barato e comecei a procurar emprego. Não queria voltar ao ramo da ho telaria. Não ia conseguir ser gentil e sorridente com as pessoas. Quando a agência de empregos indicou o cargo na sua casa, eu aceitei na hora.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Agora eu entendi o porquê da sua tristeza quan do veio trabalhar para mim. E por que desconfia tanto dos homens. Primeiro o namorado, depois o pai. Sabe, eu tentava descobrir um pouco mais sobre você quando tomávamos um drinque juntos, mas você sempre mudava o rumo da conversa para assuntos menos pessoais.

— É? Não fiz de propósito. Deve ter sido involun tário.

— Ninguém gosta de falar dos fantasmas do pas sado.

— Você parece ter alguns.

— Quem, eu? Não, não. Estava falando das pes soas em geral.

Bella não acreditou nele. Estava escondendo al guma coisa dela. Alguma coisa do passado que o ma chucara muito.

— E os _seus _país? — ela perguntou, sentindo que tinha direito de saber alguma coisa sobre a criação dele.

— O que têm eles?

— Eles estão vivos? Se estiverem, eles nunca visi tam você.

— Eles morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha onze anos.

— Nossa, Edward. Que terrível. Você deve ter ficado traumatizado.

— Não foi uma experiência muito boa. Mas eu su perei.

Bella o encarou. Que coisa mais típica de um ho mem minimizar uma tragédia dessas com uma frase feita.

— Minha avó me criou — ele prosseguiu antes que ela perguntasse. — Ela era uma mulher incrível. Você me faz lembrar dela, sabia?

— Sua _avó? _Puxa, muito obrigada! Ele gargalhou.

— Não na aparência. Mas na maneira calma de ser.

— Você vive dizendo que eu sou calma. Eu não sou sempre calma. Eu aprendi a me conter quando trabalhei no Regency. De vez em quando apareciam uns clientes bem difíceis, sabia? E é claro que eu tive de controlar minhas emoções quando cuidei da mi nha mãe. Eu não poderia ajudá-la se ficasse chorando o tempo todo, por mais que desejasse chorar.

— Não é tão ruim aprender a controlar as emoções.

— Eu acho que não. Sua avó ainda vive?

— Infelizmente, não. Morreu pouco antes de ga nhar meu primeiro milhão. Eu teria adorado comprar o mundo para ela. Não que ela fosse gostar disso — Edward acrescentou com um sorriso terno. — Mi nha avó não dava a mínima para as coisas materiais.

— Elas não querem ser as donas do mundo — Bella comentou.

— Talvez não. Mas quando se é pobre como eu fui, Bella, você encara o dinheiro de uma maneira diferente. Só existem dois caminhos para pessoas como eu: Ou se perdem ou alcançam o sucesso.

— Bem, você com certeza alcançou o sucesso. Mas tem uma hora em que se atinge um limite. Tal vez você deva ir com mais calma.

— É o que eu pretendo. Ter tempo para você e para os nossos filhos.

— _Nossos filhos? _Quer dizer que você quer mais do que um?

— Com certeza. Se eu vou me aventurar pela pa ternidade, não quero ter só um filho. É muito solitário para a criança. Falando nisso, agora que vamos nos casar, você acha que podemos dispensar os preserva tivos? Ou estou sendo muito afoito novamente?

Bella balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Você é sempre assim tão decidido?

— Geralmente. Mas talvez eu deva mencionar que os preservativos acabaram e não vamos ter tempo de parar para comprar mais.

— Isso é chantagem!

— Não — ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto. — Isso é negociação. E, então? Podemos começar a pensar no nosso projeto familiar antes de eu viajar para cuidar dos negócios?

— Você sempre faz com que eu não consiga dizer que não.

— Ah, vai. Você quer dizer sim. Você sabe quer.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Tá bom. Sim...

* * *

__

Ahaaaam, e ae meninas? Gostaram? Vamos ter filhos Edward? Nem preciso dizer qe. Seram lindos neh HAHa

Luciana, me deixar sem reviews tbm é justo? acho qe. nao neh ;/ e siiimmm eu faço chantagens MTAS HUAUHAHUUHA

meninas a historia esta entrando na reta final mais uns 3 cap e acaba hóóóó D: mããããs, essa escritora qe. vos fala ja esta trabalhando na proxima fic, qe. mto provavelmente sera de epoca eeeeeeeeeeeeba {dancinhamaluca} uma historia linda e emocionante *-* ja estou fazendo a adaptação ;)

mas enquanto isso, vamos continuar aqi com Caminhos Cruzados e ver noqe. da esse desfecho

_Amo vses pessussitas _


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

— Nossa! — exclamou o cabeleireiro quando terminou o serviço. — Deixe eu mostrar como ficou atrás. — E levantou o espelho para que Bella pudes se ver o novo cabelo.

— Ah, que bom! — ela exclamou com alegria. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Ty. Muito obrigada.

— Sabe, querida, quando você entrou de manhã e pediu um cabelo mais curto e pintado de loiro eu tive minhas dúvidas. Mas você estava certa. Ficou maravilhoso em você.

Ficou. Ficou mesmo. E ela realmente tinha um pescoço elegante. Sem exageros, ela parecia uns dez anos mais nova, e totalmente na moda.

Isso a fez lembrar das suas roupas antiquadas, sem falar que Edward pedira que ela vestisse alguma coisa sensual à noite.

— Vou às compras agora — ela comentou alegre mente ao pegar a bolsa e se levantar. — Preciso de roupas novas para combinar com o visual.

— E com o seu noivado — Ty completou, admi rando o anel.

— Ah. Você notou — Bella disse, genuinamente surpresa. Ela estivera nesse salão apenas duas vezes. Uma para fazer escova há alguns meses, e outra na semana em que se arrumou para aquela entrevista.

Claro, cabeleireiros são pessoas observadoras. Es pecialmente os homossexuais, como Ty.

— Difícil não notar uma jóia dessas, querida. Pa rece que você caiu em boas mãos.

— Ele é meu chefe.

—Aquele que você estava querendo deixar? Bella percebeu que deve ter conversado bastante naquela semana. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

— Isso, esse mesmo — ela admitiu. Ty ergueu as sobrancelhas delineadas.

— O magnata da telefonia celular?

Bella se surpreendeu. O que ela _não _havia con tado?

Concordou e entregou o cartão de crédito.

— Ah — Ty exclamou. — Garota esperta.

— Eu não vou casar com ele pelo dinheiro, Ty. Os olhos negros do cabeleireiro brilharam.

— Claro que não. Agora, quando eu pentear você para o casamento não esquece de mencionar o nome desse salão para todo mundo.

Bella gargalhou.

— Você é um tremendo oportunista.

— Um oportunista reconhece o outro, querida. Agora assine aqui. — E colocou o comprovante do cartão na mesa.

Uma oportunista?

Bella pensou a respeito enquanto saía do salão. Foi isso que a faxineira pensou hoje pela manhã quando Bella revelou que estava noiva de Edward?

Julie não falou muito, mas lançou-lhe um olhar pa recido com o de Ty.

Bella concluiu que provavelmente várias outras pessoas iriam pensar dessa forma. Ela não deveria ser a primeira funcionária a transformar o chefe rico em marido. Igual a algumas secretárias, que usavam seus empregos como ponte para maiores intimidades.

Mas qualquer pessoa que me conheça não vai pen sar isso, ela concluiu.

No entanto, quais dos empregados ou amigos de Edward realmente me conhecem?

Nenhum deles.

Eles só conhecem a minha imagem de governanta — uma mulher recatada, que usava roupas largas e o cabelo preso em um coque.

Se eu de repente aparecer de braços dados com Edward, toda bonitona, eles com certeza vão achar que eu sou uma oportunista. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso me casar com Edward parecendo um trapo. Vai ser horrível se eu fizer isso, e também se eu não fizer.

O toque repentino do celular assustou Bella e a fez mergulhar a mão na bolsa com nervosismo. Tinha que ser Edward, para avisar quando voltaria para casa. Ele telefonou para ela na noite anterior assim que saiu do avião, e novamente pela manhã, insistin do que ela levasse o celular quando saísse.

— Alô? — atendeu, o coração disparado.

— Onde você está?

_Era _Edward.

— Em Birkenhead Point.

— Comprando um vestido novo?

— Comprando tudo novo.

— Em um dia? Duvido que você consiga.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Passei a manhã toda no salão.

— Ficou bom?

— Eu acho que você vai gostar.

— Você ligou para aquela agência e avisou que não vai mais aceitar o emprego?

— Liguei. Eles não gostaram muito.

— Eles vão se virar.

— Como estão as coisas aí? — ela perguntou.

— Eu já convenci o engenheiro a voltar ao traba lho, por um determinado preço. Mas não quero ir em bora correndo. Vou falar com todos os outros traba lhadores à tarde e oferecer um bônus também, se con seguirem terminar tudo logo. Não quero que as coisas voltem a se complicar e eu tenha que sair correndo de novo na semana que vem. O que é possível se esse en genheiro imbecil abrir a boca e falar do bônus que eu ofereci.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração.

— Isso significa que você não vem para casa hoje?

— Está brincando? Nada vai me prender aqui. Eu só não posso garantir a hora que vou chegar. No mo mento, eu tenho uma reserva em um vôo que vai me fazer chegar aí às oito. Mas tem outro uma hora mais cedo. Se eu conseguir pegar esse, ótimo. Mas não ga ranto.

— Tudo bem, contanto que você chegue hoje. Quer que eu faça alguma reserva para jantar?

— Não. Isso é comigo, eu faço isso daqui mesmo. Agora vá comprar o vestido novo, e se você encontrar uma cama que lhe agrade, pode comprar. Depois acertamos.

— Eu prefiro que você esteja comigo quando for comprar a cama. Você disse que eu posso mudar tudo naquele quarto, lembra? Eu não gostaria de escolher coisas que você não goste.

— Justo. Tenho de desligar.

— Edward...

— O que foi?

_Eu te amo _estava na ponta da língua.

— Estou com saudade — ela preferiu falar.

— Eu também. Por isso eu vou desligar logo para resolver tudo ainda hoje.

— Me liga se as coisas não derem certo e você não for voltar hoje.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Aproveite bem o seu dia, e não hesite em comprar o que quiser.

Ela não hesitou. Foi bastante extravagante, teve de ir ao carro duas vezes para guardar as compras. Ela comprou mais roupas e acessórios naquele dia do que comprara nos últimos cinco anos. Felizmente, tinha um limite alto no cartão. Ela gastou até esse limite, escolhendo roupas variadas, desde o casual até o mais chique para as noites. Não havia cores fechadas ou mortas em seu guarda-roupa novo. Tudo era vi brante e colorido, para combinar com o novo cabelo loiro.

O trânsito estava horrível quando Bella voltou para casa. Era o horário de maior movimento nas ruas. Apesar de a distância entre as lojas de Birkenhead Point e Hunters Hill ser pequena, já passavam das seis quando ela finalmente chegou. O sol já esta va se pondo e as sombras das árvores se espreguiçavam pelas paredes de pedra.

Bella estacionou o carro do lado de fora da gara gem, e levou as compras para o seu apartamento. De pois, espalhou as roupas e os acessórios na cama procurando as melhores combinações.

O vestido que iria usar hoje à noite era lindo. Era azul marinho, de seda. Um modelo estilo envelope com um corte em V na frente, mangas três-quartos e um cinto grosso. Ela viu o vestido em uma vitrine e se apaixonou na hora. Apaixonou-se pelos acessórios também, que incluíam sandálias da mesma cor do ves tido e uma bolsa de mão. Completando o figurino, brin cos longos pretos que fa ziam seu pescoço parecer ainda mais elegante.

Bella mal podia esperar para se vestir. Mas achou melhor tomar um banho primeiro e refazer a maquia gem. Quem sabe? Edward poderia conseguir che gar às sete, que era dali a uma hora.

Às sete e vinte ela estava totalmente pronta e mui to contente com sua aparência. O cabelo loiro estava simplesmente lindo com o vestido.

— Agora sim essa mulher não vai parecer desloca da ao lado de Edward— ela disse para seu reflexo no espelho.

Sem paciência para ficar esperando no quarto, Bella decidiu esperar por Edward na casa princi pal. Talvez pudesse ir para o quarto dele e passar o tempo pensando nas mudanças que fariam ali. Com sorte, ela conseguiria persuadir Edward a tirar uma folga no dia seguinte. Então poderiam começar a se livrar do cheiro de Victoria , e também de sua presença sutil.

Edward provavelmente não havia percebido, mas ainda havia algumas coisas de Victoria no armário. Alguns cosméticos sobre a bancada do banheiro tam bém. E mais um vidro daquele perfume horroroso pela metade.

Bella não teve a ousadia de jogar tudo fora. Mas hoje ela podia.

Com a bolsinha e o molho de chaves nas mãos, Bella trancou sua porta e virou-se para descer as es cadas, quando notou que as luzes do quarto de Edward estavam acesas.

Ele deve ter chegado em casa cedo, pensou com alegria e correu escada abaixo.

— Edward! — chamou ao entrar no salão do pri meiro andar.

Sem resposta.

Talvez ele esteja no banho e não tenha ouvido.

Bella subiu as escadas correndo, pensando que era muito típico de um homem não telefonar do aero porto para avisar que ia conseguir chegar mais cedo. Não. Talvez ele não tenha tido tempo de ligar, e re solveu entrar no primeiro táxi que apareceu.

Ao subir as escadas, Bella não ouviu barulho al gum de água correndo. Mas pensando bem, as pare des da casa eram bem sólidas, diferente das casas mais modernas. Era difícil ouvir alguma coisa de um quarto para outro.

A porta do quarto estava ligeiramente aberta. Bella parou e bateu na porta, chamando pelo seu nome.

Ainda sem resposta.

O coração de Bella ficou apertado quando empur rou a porta. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. Muito er rada.

Ela chamou por Edward de novo ao entrar, e fi cou enjoada assim que sentiu aquele cheiro que tanto odiava.

Estava forte. Muito forte.

Victoria estava deitada na cama, dormindo, vestindo apenas um roupão de seda verde. Os cachos verme lhos estavam esparramados pelos travesseiros, e a roupa deixava à mostra algumas partes do corpo.

Era claro que Victoria ainda tinha as chaves da casa de Edward. Assim como estava claro que abando nara o marido italiano e voltara rapidinho para a Aus trália, para os braços do seu grande amor.

Bella estava completamente enjoada. Podia sentir o gosto da bile.

Ao assumir o Compromisso com Edward , Bella imaginou mil coisas... menos isso. Ela achou — não, estava certa — que Victoria era página virada.

Como se sentisse sua presença ali, Victoria acordou assustada e sentou-se abruptamente, os imensos olhos verdes confusos com a imagem de Bella .

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, autoritária, ao levantar-se. — Ah, não me diga que Edward já ar rumou um novo caso.

Bella podia estar se sentido mal por dentro, mas de forma alguma iria demonstrar medo diante da ex-namorada de Edward.

— Não está me reconhecendo, Victoria? — pergun tou calma. — Sou eu. Isabella.

— Isabella! Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Fez algu ma cirurgia plástica?

— Não, só mudei a cabelo e comprei umas roupas novas.

— Tentando atrair a atenção de Edward, com certeza — Victoria se espreguiçou, amarrando o roupão novamente. — Eu sempre soube que você gostava dele. Bem, perdeu seu tempo, queridinha. Eu voltei e ele ainda é todo meu.

— Não apostaria nisso — Bella disse com frieza, exibindo o diamante que brilhava sob a luz da lâm pada.

Victoria olhou para a mão, e depois para o rosto de Bella.

— Você está me dizendo que estão noivos?

— Estou.

— Desde quando?

— Desde ontem.

— Nossa, você trabalhou rápido, hein!

— Você foi embora há mais de um mês, Victoria— Bella lembrou.

Victoria gargalhou.

— O tempo todo ele ficou me mandando mensa gens e implorando que eu voltasse para ele.

Bella não acreditava nisso. Edward nunca im ploraria nada a ninguém.

— No final das contas, ele foi atrás de mim em Mi lão.

— Eu sei disso, Victoria, — Bella respondeu com calma. — Ele me falou. Mas não foi para reconquis tá-la. Foi para terminar com você de uma vez por to das.

— E mesmo? Presumo então que ele não contou que nós fizemos amor, um pouco antes de eu entrar na igreja. Ah! Devo acrescentar que eu já estava ves tida de noiva.

Bella empalideceu.

— Seu noivo é obcecado por mim. Sempre foi, desde que nos conhecemos e eu fiz sexo com ele no banco de trás de uma limusine. Ele adora que eu o faça perder o controle e fazer coisas que ele normal mente não faria. Ele ficou maluco quando eu casei com outro homem. E tudo correu exatamente como eu planejei. Eu nunca quis ficar com aquele velho chato e gordo. Eu só queria fazer Edward sofrer por não ter casado comigo. Pelo que estou vendo, ele pe diu você em casamento para se vingar de mim. Vin gança, minha cara. Agora que eu voltei, ele vai dis pensar você num piscar de olhos, porque é a mim que ele quer. Não você, senhorita frígida. Você pode até saber colocar uma mesa de jantar muito bem, mas é comigo que ele faz sexo em cima dela.

— Se é esse o caso, eu vou comprar uma mesa de jantar nova também — Bella respondeu, resolvida a não permitir que aquela criatura a destruísse. Pelo menos não na frente dela.

— Também por quê?

— Porque eu também vou mudar tudo nesse quar to. Eu não quero que a casa tenha nada que lembre você.

Victoria gargalhou.

— Então você vai ter de se livrar de tudo. Porque eu fiz sexo com o dono da casa em praticamente todos os lugares. Até na garagem. Eu aposto que você não teria coragem, senhorita Certinha. Bella trincou os dentes com força.

— Então você apostou errado, srta. Promíscua.

Foi bom conseguir encarar Victoria. Mas aquela con versa não a estava deixando feliz. Já conseguia sentir um buraco no estômago.

— O Edward sabe que você está aqui? — ela perguntou, sem saber o que iria fazer se Victoria respon desse que sim.

— Não, ele não sabe — Edward respondeu. Quando Bella se virou e viu Edward entrando no quarto, suas pernas ficaram bambas. Imediata mente, Victoria correu para ele, derramando suas lágri mas de crocodilo.

— Ah, Edie, estou tão feliz por você ter voltado — ela exclamou e se atirou nos braços dele.

Bella olhou, estupefata, Victoria cruzar os braços por trás do pescoço dele e apertar seu corpo esquelético contra o de seu noivo.

— Eu não sabia mais para onde ir — ela choramin gou. — Alfonso não me quis. Ele só casou comigo para esconder da família que é homossexual. Ele pas sou a noite de núpcias com o amante.

Que teatrinho, Bella pensou. Que história!

Se Edward fosse um homem violento, ele teria agi do com violência naquele momento. Quando olhou por cima dos ombros de Victoria e viu a sua adorada Isabella , deslumbrante em seu novo vestido, pôde per ceber a dor em seus olhos. E o desgosto que sentia.

Ele não chegou a tempo de ouvir toda a conversa das duas. Mas suspeitava que Victoria dissera alguma coisa que tinha deixado Bella profundamente ma goada.

Com gestos bruscos, ele desvencilhou-se de Victoria e a afastou com força. Depois dirigiu-se para Bella, enlaçando-a pela cintura, aconchegando-a junto dele.

— Lamento, Victoria— ele disse com frieza. — Os seus problemas conjugais não me interessam. Você não é mais bem-vinda aqui. Se Bella ainda não con tou para você, nós vamos nos casar.

Victoria demorou para se recompor, ajeitando os ca chos vermelhos sobre os ombros e examinando os dois com um olhar calculista.

— Sim, ela me contou. Estava louca para contar. Mas você não a ama, Edie. Você me ama. Você sabe disso.

— Eu não sei disso não — ele respondeu com uma gargalhada. — Eu nunca amei você. Foi apenas uma atração física, e eu já superei isso. Eu já superei você.

— É mesmo? Puxa, você ainda estava tão apaixo nado semana passada — ela retrucou. — _Muito _apai xonado. Ah, sim, eu falei com a princesinha sobre o que você fez.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você falou — ele res pondeu, detestando perceber a tensão em Bella. — Assim como eu tenho certeza de que quero que você saia dessa casa, agora.

Edward tirou o celular do bolso da calça e ligou para chamar um táxi. Era sempre atendido com rapi dez. A companhia de táxi sabia que ele era um bom cliente.

— Vai ter um táxi do lado de fora do portão em dez minutos — ele disse para Victoria, a raiva estampada em seu rosto. — Não o deixe esperando.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo! — ela gritou.

— Eu vou processar você, seu canalha. Você vai ter que me pagar uma pensão.

— Faça isso! Você sabe que vai perder, _Condessa. _No momento em que você se casou perdeu qualquer chance de tirar dinheiro de mim. Agora, vista-se. Seus dez minutos já estão se esgotando. Venha, Bella, o cheiro nesse quarto é demais para mim.

Edward a arrastou para fora do quarto, mas ainda podia sentir alguma resistência.

— Não deixe que ela estrague nossa vida, Bella— ele murmurou ao saírem do quarto.

— Você fez sexo com ela — Bella desabafou com um tom de incredulidade na voz. — E ela estava ves tida de noiva!

— Na verdade, não. Eu parei assim que me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Foi por isso que bebi tanto no vôo de volta. Porque eu estava com nojo de ter deixado aquela cretina me seduzir. Confie em mim quando digo que não a amo e que não a quero mais. Eu já superei Victoria, isso já perdeu a graça. É você quem eu quero, Bella. Você tem de acreditar em mim.

Bella parou no topo da escada e lançou-lhe um olhar de dor.

— Não, Edward— ela disse, com mágoa. — Eu _não _tenho de acreditar em você. — E soltando o bra ço da mão dele, desceu as escadas correndo.

Edward correu atrás dela, o pânico tomando conta do seu corpo.

— O que você vai fazer? — ele perguntou. Ela não respondeu, apenas correu mais rápido. Ele a alcançou já na porta dos fundos. Agarrou-a pelos braços e obrigou-a a encará-lo.

— Você não pode fugir de mim dessa forma. Nós temos de conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, o rosto estava pálido, mas havia determinação em seu olhar.

— Não temos nada para conversar. Eu não posso me casar com você, Edward. Não posso viver nessa casa com você.

— Mas você ama essa casa!

— Não amo mais.

— Por que não? Que droga, Isabella, o que foi que a Victoria falou para você?

— Não importa.

— Importa sim. Fale.

— Tá bom. Ela falou que vocês fizeram sexo pela casa inteira. Até na garagem.

Edward abaixou a cabeça. Ai, que droga.

— Eu compro uma casa nova para nós — ele respondeu na hora.

Ela balançou a cabeça, triste.

— Ai, Edward. Você não pode comprar a solução desse problema. A questão é que eu... eu...

— Você o quê?

Ela balançou a cabeça, angustiada.

— Eu acho que não posso casar sem amor, no final das contas. Eu não sou assim. Desculpa, Edward. Desculpa mesmo, mas eu já me resolvi, e você não vai me convencer. Eu vou embora assim que arrumar minhas malas. Não precisa se preocupar com o meu aviso prévio. Vou abrir mão disso já que estou saindo antes do fim do contrato.

— Nem pense em me devolver esse maldito anel! — Edward gritou quando ela começou a tirar o anel.

— Está bem — ela respondeu naquele tom suave, com a voz calma que ele sempre gostou, mas que agora o estava deixando louco. — Não vou devolver.

Edward ficou paralisado, observando-a ir embora e jogar o anel na piscina. Aquele gesto foi tão drástico quanto decisivo. Ele continuou observando-a ir embora com a cabeça erguida.

Seu lado passional queria correr atrás dela e envolvê-la em seus braços.

Mas o lado racional sabia que qualquer atitude melodramática não funcionaria. Não agora.

Então, ele retornou à casa para o confronto final com Victoria. Chegou a tempo de pegá-la descendo as escadas, carregando suas malas.

— Você sabia que o conde era homossexual quando se casou com ele, não sabia? — ele perguntou.

— Claro! —ela respondeu.

— Ele pagou para que você se casasse com ele.

— Nossa, você e o Sherlock Holmes fariam um belo par. Mas não você e a senhorita Certinha. E sabe por que não, Edward? Porque ela está apaixonada por você.

— O quê! Ela falou isso para você?

— Não com todas as letras. Mas eu sempre soube que ela era apaixonada por você. As mulheres percebem essas coisas nas outras mulheres. Por isso eu nunca gostei dela.

— Você está errada — ele afirmou, pensando que se Bella o amasse não o abandonaria.

Victoria riu.

— Qual o problema se ela ama você, Edward? Não que eu não saiba a resposta. Você não quer o amor de uma mulher, quer? Só o corpo. E, no caso de Isabella, a habilidade de comandar um lar. A idiota vai ser muito infeliz, casada com você. E você, seu saca na egoísta, assim que se cansar da sua noivinha apa gada, chata, vai me procurar de novo. E sabe o que mais, amor? Eu não vou rejeitar você. Mas, da próxi ma vez, eu vou cobrar mais caro.

— Mulheres como você sempre cobram caro, Victoria. Mas tem uma coisa que você não sabe. Eu não sei se Bella me ama, mas eu sei que _eu _a amo, mais do que achei que pudesse amar. Bella não é idiota, muito menos apagada ou chata. Ela é doce, inteligen te e muito sensual. Ah, sim, _muito _sensual, de um jei to que você nunca vai conseguir ser. Agora some da minha frente!

— Você vai acabar se arrependendo — ela amea çou, o rosto ficando vermelho.

— Dá um tempo! — Edward respondeu com iro nia enquanto ela saía pela porta da frente. — Volte para Milão, que é onde você consegue ser o que sem pre foi. Uma mulherzinha afetada e superficial.

Victoria mostrou-se indignada, e foi embora. Edward bateu a porta, e foi para a cozinha, pensativo.

Será que Bella o amava?

Ele mal podia acreditar. O que havia nele para que alguém o amasse?

Victoria tinha razão. Até recentemente, ele foi um sa cana egoísta.

Mesmo assim, e!e tinha de descobrir. Tinha de fa zer Bella olhar nos olhos dele e dizer-lhe que não o amava.

Quando ouviu a batida na porta, Bella resmungou. Estava fazendo as malas o mais rápido possível, certa de que Edward não a deixaria ir facilmente.

As duas malas que trouxera há dezoito meses esta vam lotadas e todas as roupas que comprou hoje per maneciam em seus embrulhos originais. Mais cinco ou dez minutos e ela estaria fora dali.

Preparada para ouvir mais argumentos de Edward, ela foi até a porta e a abriu.

— Por favor, não comece de novo — ela disse logo. — Vou embora daqui a pouco e ponto final.

— Você me ama?

A pergunta inesperada deixou-a sem ar.

— Victoria disse que você me ama — ele prosseguiu, analisando o olhar dela.

Bella sabia que confessar seu amor por ele seria a morte. Ela quase admitiu isso mais cedo, mas se con teve a tempo.

— O que _ela _pode saber sobre isso? — Bella retorquiu.

— Isso não é resposta, Bella. Eu quero ouvir da sua boca que você não me ama. Porque _eu _amo você.

O choque dessa declaração ainda mais inesperada foi logo substituído pela fúria.

O tapa que deu no rosto dele ecoou na noite lá fora.

Edward soltou um palavrão ao se apoiar na pare de, a mão aparando a bochecha vermelha, os olhos ar regalados, incrédulos.

— Falar para uma mulher que você a ama quando não ama é demais para mim — Bella berrou, as lá grimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. — Fora daqui! — gritou, empurrando-o com força. — Sai da minha frente!

Ele segurou-a pelos pulsos e sacudiu-a.

— Eu não estou mentindo, Bella. Eu _realmente _amo você.

— Eu não acredito em você — ela soluçou. — Nunca vou acreditar em você. Você está falando isso só para se dar bem.

— Não — ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Não estou. Se você pensar bem, isso não é uma coisa que eu diria se não fosse verdade. — Bella gemeu de desespero. Porque sabia que ele diria. — Você está chateada, Bella, e não está pensando direito. Olha, a Victoria foi embora. Por que você não vem para casa e toma um drinque comigo? Você precisa se acalmar. Você está estressada.

Primeiro as mentiras e agora a doçura. O próximo passo seria beijá-la e ela esqueceria tudo.

Ah, não, ela não iria cair nessa armadilha nunca mais!

— Eu não quero ir para aquela casa e tomar um drinque — ela respondeu, os ombros tremendo ao to que dele e o rosto molhado de lágrimas. — Eu quero sair daqui, quero ir para bem longe de você.

Edward viu a verdade no rosto dela. Ouviu a verda de em sua voz. Victoria tinha razão. Ela realmente o amava. Por qual outro motivo ela estaria tão descon trolada?

— E eu quero que você tire as mãos de mim! — ela disse, enfurecida, mesmo enquanto soluçava.

Edward sofreu para fazer a coisa certa. O impul so inicial dele era abraçá-la e mostrar o quanto a ama va, mas aquilo poderia piorar as coisas.

— Tudo bem — ele resmungou, tirando as mãos dos ombros dela. — Tudo bem. Mas eu não acho que você pode sair daqui hoje, Bella. Você não está em condições de dirigir.

— Não se atreva a dizer o que eu posso fazer ou não. Eu sou adulta e sei exatamente o que eu posso fazer. E sei do que você é capaz, Edward Cullen! Você fez sexo com ela, e ela estava vestida de noiva!

Edward contraiu os olhos. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás, nunca teria ido para Milão naquela semana. Mas seu orgulho ferido o fizera agir daquela forma

Victoria foi a primeira mulher a romper com ele e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Não porque ele a amasse. Mas porque a considerava sua. Seu orgulho foi ferido quando ela fugiu com outro homem.

Bella não o estava trocando por outro homem. Ela o estava deixando.

Ele tinha de achar uma maneira melhor de lidar com a situação ou iria perdê-la. Para sempre.

— Aonde você vai? — ele perguntou com calma.

— Não interessa.

Edward tentou não entrar em pânico, lembrando que ela levaria o celular, aonde quer que fosse. Con tatar as pessoas era muito fácil. Se as coisas pioras sem, ele poderia contratar um detetive particular e encontrá-la.

— Isso não é o nosso fim, Bella.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para ele com de terminação.

— Ah, é sim, Edward. Agora, se você puder sair da minha frente, eu agradeço porque tenho que arru mar minhas coisas no carro.

Edward decidiu que oferecer ajuda também não ia adiantar. Que droga, ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Nunca havia se sentido tão perdido. Virar as costas e ir embora seria muita covardia. No entanto, o que mais podia fazer?

— Eu vou entrar em contato — ele conseguiu di zer, antes de descer as escadas devagar, sentindo-se cada vez mais infeliz a cada degrau. Seu instinto di zia que estava fazendo a coisa errada, deixando-a ir dessa forma. Mas seu lado mais sensível, o que flo rescera desde que conhecera Bella, dizia-lhe para ter _paciência._

_Coisas boas acontecem aos que sabem esperar._

É o que diziam por aí.

Ao mesmo tempo, os bonzinhos geralmente aca bavam mal.

_Se você ama uma pessoa, deixe-a livre... e ela vai voltar para você._

Ele leu isso em algum lugar.

Tudo soava como um monte de besteiras aos ouvi dos de Edward. Mas o que ele sabia? Nunca estivera apaixonado antes.

Era um verdadeiro inferno esse negócio de amar alguém.

Quando ouviu o carro de Bella partir, parecia que tinha alguém dentro do peito dele, despedaçando seu coração. Ela foi embora. Foi embora de verdade. Sabe-se lá para onde. Ela disse que não tinha amigos.

De repente, a casa ficou quieta e vazia, deprimente.

— Eu vou tê-la de volta — ele prometeu, engolin do o próprio orgulho. — Se não for amanhã, vai ser no dia seguinte. Ou depois.

Sua voz parecia firme. Mas no fundo, Edward não estava convencido.

Como ela dissera, ele não podia comprá-la, tam pouco persuadi-la com suas promessas de amor. Por que ela não acreditava nele.

Seduzi-la novamente também não era uma opção.

O que restava, então?

Pela primeira vez em anos, Edward estava sem ação.

* * *

_Aaai um cap emocionante *-* finalmente o Edward percebeu os seus sentimentos com a Bella, e tbm conheceu os dela por ele, qe. Pra nos não era novidade nenhuma HAHA_

_Alguém ai odeia a Victoria? UHAHUAHUAUHA a maioria das fics qe. Eu acompanho a rival é a Tanya, qis fazer diferente pelo menos dessa vez :D espero qe. Tenham gostado, e a Bella loirona em? eu realmente acho qe combina com ela /elaficalindadeqalqerjeito HÁ' e geeeeente qe. Edward safadeeeenho oo' mais ele é lindo neh ate assim ownn *-* Lembrando.. mais dois cap e acaba haaaaaa ;/ é eu sei eu sei mais não fiqem triste como já comentei já estou trabalhando na próxima qe. Eu tenho certeza vses vão amar *-*_

_Amo vses pessussitas, seempre _


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

O dr. Charlie Swan estava sentado na sala, lendo, quando a campainha da porta da frente tocou.

Olhou para o relógio com curiosidade, levantou-se, e foi abrir a porta.

A visão da filha parada na escada encheu Charlie de alegria, apesar da aparência ligeiramente apreen siva dela. Ele sonhou com esse dia, mas nunca achou que ele iria realmente chegar.

— Isabella! — exclamou. — Que maravilha ver você. Entre. Entre.

— Ai, papai — ela chorou, copiosamente.

O coração de Charlie bateu mais forte. Sua filha não o chamava de papai havia uns bons anos.

Ele fez o que qualquer pai faria. Apenas abraçou-a, seus olhos também cheios de lágrimas. Agora ele sa bia como o pai do filho pródigo se sentia. Feliz por receber o filho de volta.

Será que Bella finalmente o perdoara pelo que fi zera?

Ele com certeza esperava que sim.

Mas suspeitou que não era o perdão que trazia sua filha de volta para ele. Era alguma outra coisa.

— Entre — ele convidou gentilmente e a levou para a cozinha, sentando-a à enorme mesa em estilo rústico enquanto colocava água para esquentar. Pegou uma caixa de lenços de papel e a colocou ao lado dela.

Ele não falou nada. Não perguntou nada. Apenas esperou que Bella estivesse pronta para falar.

— Você está bonito — ela finalmente disse.

— Você também. Muito mais do que sempre foi.

Ela gargalhou, depois riu baixinho, o olhar nova mente cheio de vida. Ele se aproximou e ofereceu os lenços de papel. Ela pegou vários e balançou a cabe ça, claramente aborrecida por estar chorando de novo.

— Cadê a Tanya? — ela perguntou após limpar o rosto e se recompor.

— Na África, trabalhando para as Nações Unidas.

Bella estranhou.

— Vocês não se casaram?

— Não. Depois que você foi embora eu percebi que não a amava. Você pode não acreditar, mas a sua mãe foi a única mulher que eu amei de verdade.

— Então por que você a traiu? Charlie balançou a cabeça.

— Muitos homens traem as mulheres que amam, Bella. Às vezes é difícil explicar o porquê. Nem o sexo é uma expressão de amor para um homem. Às vezes, ele serve para outros fins, completamente di ferentes. Alguns homens precisam de sexo, e apenas sexo. Outros homens encaram o sexo como uma ex periência nova. Uma novidade, ou alguma coisa para apimentar suas vidas sem sal. No meu caso, eu acho que foi a necessidade de saber que eu ainda estava vivo. E, claro, como homem, fiquei lisonjeado com a atenção que Tanya me deu. Eu sinto muito por você descobrir que eu não era o herói que você imaginava que eu fosse, Bella. Mas a verdade nua e crua é que a maioria dos homens não são heróis. São apenas se res humanos, cheios dos defeitos que fazem parte do universo masculino.

— Isso é verdade — ela admitiu com um tom de tristeza que só poderia ser fruto de uma dor recente.

Charlie percebeu que as coisas deviam estar bem complicadas para trazer sua filha correndo de volta para ele. Quando ela saíra de casa há dezoito me ses, dissera que nunca mais falaria com ele enquan to vivesse.

E ele acreditara.

Bella enganava muito bem, a personalidade apa rentemente calma e regrada escondia um coração que podia ser turbulento e teimoso. Bem típico das pes soas do signo de escorpião que, quando enganadas, demoravam muito para perdoar.

— Por que você não me fala sobre ele? — pergun tou com carinho.

Os olhos dela se fixaram nele.

— Fale a verdade. Foi por isso que você voltou, não?Foi? Para ter um ombro amigo. E eu sou seu ami go, Bella. Sou seu pai. Eu já fui capaz de dar bons conselhos quando era mais jovem. Minha profissão não se resume à prescrição de remédios, sabe. Muitas vezes, o melhor remédio é saber ouvir, ser solidário e dar uns bons conselhos.

— Só se você não me falar que fui idiota.

— Por quê? Você foi?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça.

— Fui. Uma completa idiota.

— Então eu não preciso falar, não é? Deixe-me fa zer um chá para nós dois, e aí você pode contar tudo sobre os últimos dezoito meses.

Bella contou tudo.

Não foi fácil, especialmente quando falou sobre os últimos dias. Mas ela contou tudo. Qual era a graça de confessar alguma coisa se omitisse outras?

Ele não interrompeu. Não fez perguntas bobas. Ape nas a deixou falar. E falar. E falar mais um pouco.

Finalmente, ela relatou a discussão que teve com Edward naquela noite.

— Eu nunca deveria ter concordado em me casar com ele — ela concluiu com tristeza. — Mas fui fra ca. Antes, queria apenas ir para a cama com ele. E de pois... depois eu queria ficar lá.

Charlie suspirou.

— O desejo sexual pode ser mais forte que tudo, Bella.

— Por isso eu tinha de ir embora. Se ficasse, ele poderia tentar me levar para a cama. E eu provavel mente teria ido. Eu não consigo pensar direito quan do estou com ele.

— Você o ama.

— Talvez não. Talvez sinta o mesmo que você sente por Tanya.

— Você não acredita nisso, Bella. Nem eu. Eu co nheço você. Você ama esse homem. E ele ama você.

Bella encarou o pai.

— Como você pode afirmar uma coisa dessas?

— Bella, nenhum homem propõe casamento à sua governanta só para impedir que ela vá embora, não importa o quanto ela trabalhe bem.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você não entende. Edward faz coisas que os outros homens não fazem. Ele não segue as conven ções. Acredite em mim quando digo que ele não me ama. O que ele ama é uma casa em paz, bem cuidada, sem bagunça. Eu proporcionei isso para ele. Por isso ele me pediu em casamento. Para manter tudo em or dem. Se conseguisse também uma parceira conve niente para dividir a cama com ele, melhor ainda.

— Talvez tenha sido assim no começo — ele con cordou. — Mas alguma coisa mudou no meio do ca minho, provavelmente quando vocês estavam no ho tel em Wollongong. A discussão entre vocês hoje não foi tranqüila. Puxa, menina, você o chamou de men tiroso, berrou com ele e ainda deu um tapa na cara dele. E mesmo assim ele quer você. Confie em _mim _isso é amor.

Bella não sabia o que dizer.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Acho — respondeu o pai com firmeza. — En tão posso afirmar que sim, Bella, você foi uma idio ta. Mas não da maneira que você acha que foi. Você começou a ser idiota quando saiu sem fazer o que o Edward pediu que você fizesse. Se acalmar e con versar novamente.

— Mas ele... ele foi pra cama com uma mulher nojenta! Há menos de uma semana!

— E daí.

— _E daí?_

— É, e daí. É claro que ele ficou com nojo dele próprio depois. Diga, minha filha, ele ficou ao seu lado quando a mulher apareceu?

— Ficou...

— Ele olhou para ela como se quisesse fazer amor com ela bem ali?

— Não...

— Ele não foi firme quando mandou-a embora?

— Foi, mas...

— Mas nada. O homem merece uma medalha por ter se comportado tão bem em uma situação tão difí cil. E o que você fez? Jogou a aliança na piscina.

— Puxa, eu... eu...

— Olha, você ama ou não ama esse homem?

— Eu estou aqui há uma hora dizendo que sim!

— Que bom. Agora, tem outra coisa que precisa fi car clara nessa sua cabecinha de mulher. Você disse que ele fez amor com ela na garagem, não foi?

— Foi.

— Não fez não. Ele fez sexo com ela na garagem. Com 'você' ele faz amor. Quantos anos você falou que ele tem?

— Trinta e cinco.

— Trinta e cinco — ele repetiu. — Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, um homem nessa idade e com tanto poder pode ter qualquer mulher. Eu duvido que essa Victoria tenha sido a primeira que ele levou para a garagem. Ou para a mesa de jantar. Uma das razões pelas quais você se apaixonou por ele é que ele é um homem ex periente. Eu conheço você, Bella. Você gosta de ho mens bem-sucedidos. Você gosta de ter alguém que sabe que comida pedir ou que vinho tomar. _E _que sabe fazer amor. Mesmo quando você era adolescen te, seus namorados sempre foram mais velhos. Todos se vestiam bem e dirigiam bons carros.

Bella teve de concordar.

— Você vai gostar de ser a esposa de um bilionário. Especialmente um que ama você.

— Você acha mesmo que ele me ama?

— Acho. Mas o que eu acho não importa. O que _você _acha?

— Eu acho que seria muito boba se acreditasse nisso sem provas. Mas eu também acho que devo vol tar e descobrir isso sozinha. Além do mais, acabei de lembrar outra coisa.

— O quê?

— Quando estávamos na hotel ontem de manha, nós... é... não usamos proteção.

O pai dela estranhou.

— Quer dizer que você pode estar grávida?

— É possível.

— Então definitivamente você tem de voltar e falar com ele.

— Que horas são?

— Um pouco mais de dez e meia. A essa hora da noite você consegue chegar lá em uns vinte minutos de carro. Por que você não volta antes que encontre outra razão para não ir?

Bella deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Assim que eu aparecer, ele vai achar que ganhou.

— Por alguma razão eu duvido disso. Você pode ser implacável, Bella, quando fica irritada.

Ela suspirou e se levantou.

— Talvez ele não me queira mais. Eu bati nele. E o empurrei. Ele odeia esse tipo de coisa.

— Ele ainda vai querer você. Eu aposto até dinhei ro se você quiser. Ande, vá logo.

Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada, pai. Eu também amo você, sabe. Sempre amei.

— Você não faz idéia de como isso me alivia, Bella — ele disse com a voz trêmula. — Eu senti muito a sua falta.

Ela olhou-o fundo nos olhos. E só então percebeu o quanto o afastamento deles o machucara. Ela estava tentando puni-lo, claro. Mas tinha de parar.

— Foi errado da minha parte tirar você da minha vida dessa maneira — ela admitiu, sentindo-se verda deiramente arrependida.

— Eu estava errado. Nem sei dizer o quanto eu fico feliz por sua mãe não ter descoberto. Ela... ela não sabia, não é?

— Não,

— Ainda bem. Agora vá logo. E escute o que o ho mem tem para dizer dessa vez. Escute e não julgue.

— Vou escutar, pai. Olha, eu provavelmente não vou voltar hoje — ela acrescentou. — Mas eu ligo para você amanhã. Eu prometo

* * *

_Uhuuu, papai Charlie psicólogo HAHA' qe. emocionante._

_Agora é ultimo cap D: espero qe. vses gostem e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews GOGO õ/_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

— Eu não devo ligar para o celular dela ainda — Edward ruminou, segurando seu drinque quando o relógio de seu avô tocou onze badaladas. — Tenho de ser paciente.

Que droga, o relógio era muito barulhento quando não tinha ninguém em casa.

— Você sabe o que dizem sobre pessoas que be bem sozinhas.

Edward ficou de pé em um segundo quando ou viu o som da voz de Bella, e quase derramou a be bida.

Ela estava parada na porta, e alguma coisa no olhar dela o impediu de achar que isso ia ser uma reconci liação fácil.

— Eu não ouvi o barulho do carro — ele disse, sentando-se novamente com um suspiro.

— O relógio estava tocando.

— Aah...

— Estou mais calma agora.

Ela estava _muito _calma, na opinião dele. Mas mui to bonita. Ele amou o cabelo novo. E aquele lindo vestido azul. O que ele não daria para ter jantado com ela e ter passado uma noite romântica ao seu lado. No entanto, ele teve que se contentar com a aparição de Victoria e a confusão que se instalou na vida dele.

— Eu voltei para conversar — ela disse. — Assim como você sugeriu.

De repente, ele não queria mais conversar com ela. O que era até perverso. Talvez tenha sido o efeito da bebida. Ou talvez fosse o poder do olhar dela.

De qualquer forma, ele queria voltar para o seu mundinho.

— Eu acho que falei tudo que tinha para falar, Bella — ele respondeu com uma voz preocupada, e tomou outro gole. — Eu não sei o que fazer para que você acredite que eu amo você.

— Só me fale quando. _Quando _foi que você deci diu que me ama?

— Quando?

— Isso. Quando?

Mulheres! Por que elas têm de analisar tudo nos mínimos detalhes? Por que ela não aceitava logo o que ele sentia? Seria muito mais fácil.

— Hoje.

— Em que momento, exatamente? Quando você percebeu que precisava de uma razão para me manter aqui?

Sebastian lançou um olhar frustrado para ela.

— Você realmente não consegue confiar nos ho mens, não é? Foi quando eu entrei no meu quarto e vi a sua expressão. Eu olhei para aquela cretina da Victoria, e quis matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos. Isso é tão atípico para mim que nem tem graça. Eu odeio todas as formas de violência. Mas quando um homem ama uma mulher, o instinto de proteção dele vira um impulso animal. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que concluí.

— Como assim, você concluiu?

Edward prosseguiu.

— Eu achei que não fosse capaz de me apaixonar. Nunca havia me apaixonado antes.

— Se você não amava Victoria, então por que foi atrás dela e fez amor com ela?

— Foi o meu orgulho masculino idiota que foi atrás dela. E meu corpo masculino idiota fez sexo com ela. Por alguns segundos, Bella. Foi isso. Só quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo, e com quem estava fazendo, foi que parei. Depois disso, eu fiquei ansioso para me livrar dela, e voltar logo para a Aus trália. Por isso peguei um vôo mais cedo. Porque tudo que eu queria era voltar para casa e para você. Quan do eu li a sua carta de demissão, Bella, eu me senti milhões de vezes pior do que me senti quando Victoria me deixou. Eu vivo sem ela. Mas não sem você. Eu descobri que não vivo sem você.

Ninguém seria capaz de duvidar da sinceridade nos olhos dele ou em suas palavras. Talvez o pai dela es tivesse certo. Talvez ele realmente a amasse.

— Por _que _você achava que não era capaz de se apaixonar? — Bella perguntou,

Ele a encarou, os olhos tristes.

— Quer saber mesmo?

— Quero sim, claro. — Porque ele achava que ela tinha retornado, senão para compreendê-lo melhor?

— Seu pai traiu a sua mãe — ele disse. — O meu pai _assassinou _a minha mãe.

— _O quê? _— Bella exclamou, sentindo-se choca da e triste. — Eu achei que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro...

— Ficou registrado como acidente de carro. Mas foi assassinato. Eu estava no carro. Eu _sei _o que acon teceu.

Bella balançou a cabeça totalmente horrorizada.

— Eles estavam discutindo — Edward conti nuou, a voz contendo a emoção. — Eles sempre dis cutiam quando não tinham dinheiro para comprar drogas. Quando um viciado ficam sem a sua droga, ele tem dificuldade para controlar a raiva. Geralmen te, a raiva deles era direcionada para mim. Mas dessa vez, eu estava fora de alcance, encolhido no canto de trás do carro. Enfim, minha mãe falou alguma coisa para o meu pai sobre ele estar falido e ser um idiota, e ele ficou uma fera. Chamou-a de todos os nomes que você pode imaginar. Falou que ela era uma imbe cil imprestável que não sabia nem cuidar do infeliz do filho. O que era verdade. Eu ia para a escola sem almoço e com as roupas sujas.

Bella se emocionou, sentiu-se novamente enjoa da. Que tipo de mãe tratava o filho dessa forma?

Os olhos de Edward refletiam a dificuldade de confessar tudo.

— No final, meu pai falou que iria mostrar quem era o falido da família e enfiou o carro no primeiro poste que apareceu. Minha mãe morreu na hora. Meu pai morreu dias depois no hospital. Eu saí sem ne nhum arranhão.

Ah, saiu sim, Bella pensou, o coração apertado ao ver aqueles olhos tão tristes. Saíra com muitas feri das. Por dentro.

Mas isso explicava muita coisa sobre esse homem que ela amava. A necessidade de obter sucesso. O amor por coisas de qualidade. Até mesmo o pedido de casamento, a uma mulher que ele achava que era calma e capaz. Bem diferente da mãe negligente e vi ciada.

— Aí você foi morar com sua avó? — ela pergun tou gentilmente.

— Quem? Ah, sim. Sim, isso.

— Ai, Edward, eu lamento muito.

— Por quê?

— Por tudo. Nenhuma criança deveria passar por essas coisas.

— Não — ele concordou. — E nenhum filho meu vai passar por isso. Não que eu vá ter filhos agora.

— Como assim?

— Eu não quero ter filhos sem ser casado. E a úni ca mulher que eu amo não vai casar comigo. Você jo gou o meu anel na piscina.

— E se eu já estiver grávida? Ele a encarou.

— Como? Ah, você está se referindo ao que acon teceu ontem. Você seria muito azarenta se engravidasse logo de primeira.

— Ou sortuda — ela respondeu. — Depende de como você vê a situação.

Ele cerrou os olhos e apertou a taça nas mãos.

— E como você vê a situação, Isabella?

Ela cruzou a sala e ajoelhou no carpete na frente dele, colocando as mãos e o rosto em seus joelhos.

— Eu adoraria ter o seu filho, Edward — ela anunciou com doçura. — E eu _realmente _acredito que você me ama. E _realmente _quero me casar com você.

As mãos de Edward tremiam quando ele colocou a taça na mesa e levantou o queixo dela com os dedos.

— Está falando sério mesmo? Você não está falan do isso porque talvez esteja grávida?

— Eu nunca diria isso só por dizer, Edward. Eu amo muito você. Eu amo você há algum tempo.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Eu percebi que amava você depois que Victoria foi embora. Mas não pensei que fosse ter uma chance com você, então decidi partir.

— Por que você não disse sim logo que eu a pedi em casamento?

— Porque eu queria que você me amasse, e não que apenas se casasse comigo.

— Então por que você jogou o meu anel na piscina depois que eu _disse _que amava você?

— Porque eu sou uma idiota.

Edward a abraçou e a colocou em seu colo. Ele não a beijou, só a segurou forte, seus lábios nos cabe los dela.

— Você quase me matou hoje — ele confessou. Bella estava segurando o choro.

— Desculpa — ela sussurrou.

— Nunca mais me deixe.

— Não vou deixá-lo.

— Eu vou vender essa casa se você se sente infeliz aqui.

Bella se afastou e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Você estava certo, eu amo essa casa. Va mos apenas refazer o quarto principal. Ah, e comprar outra mesa de jantar.

— A mesa de jantar! O que tem de errado com a mesa de jantar?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

— É... a Victoria disse que vocês fizeram amor em cima dela.

— Nós o quê? Isso é mentira!

— Não mesmo?

— Nunca! — Edward negou sinceramente. Bella sorriu.

— Que bom. Eu gosto muito daquela mesa. Agora, tem uma coisa que eu tenho de ir pegar — ela disse saindo do colo dele. — Uma coisa que eu deixei para trás.

— O quê?

— Fique aqui — ela ordenou. — Não levante. Só vai demorar uns dez segundos.

Ela ficou longe por um minuto. Edward estava quase indo procurá-la quando ouviu um barulho atrás dele. Ele virou-se e viu-a de pé, nua e toda molhada.

— Meu Deus, Isabella — ele exclamou, correndo na direção dela.

— Eu tinha de pegar o meu anel — ela explicou enquanto se aproximava. — Eu sabia que você o ti nha deixado na piscina.

Ele sorriu e abraçou o corpo trêmulo dela.

— Bem, ele não iria me servir de nada sem você.

Foi só esfregar as costas de Bella e abraçá-la com força para acender a chama do desejo.

— Eu acho que está na hora de pensarmos em au mentar a família — ele declarou, carregando-a nos braços, não para a escada, mas para a piscina. — Como está a água? — ele perguntou, colocando-a de pé e tirando a roupa.

— Maravilhosa, assim que você entrar.

Eles pularam juntos até o fundo, beijando-se lá embaixo antes de subir.

— O que você acha que iria acontecer se eu tivesse entrado aqui com você sexta-feira passada? — Edward perguntou enquanto ela colocava os braços em volta dele e as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

— Eu não sei — Bella respondeu. — O que _você _acha que teria acontecido?

— Isso.

Bella gemeu ao senti-lo dentro dela. Seus lábios se entreabriram, os olhos ficaram turvos de prazer.

— Diga que você me ama — ele pediu.

— Eu amo você — ela confessou, e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

— Você tinha razão, minha linda. Sexo _com _amor é muito melhor. Vamos ser muito felizes, você e eu. E vamos ser os melhores pais do mundo.

Eles se casaram à beira da piscina dois meses de pois. Alice — nasceu sete meses depois. O pai de Bella nunca se casou novamente. Tor nou-se um grande amigo de Edward, um avô devo tado e um médico melhor ainda. Victoria nunca mais apareceu, dizem que voltou atrás do velho chato e gordo do ex marido.

**FIM

* * *

**

_Aaah reconciliação mais que linda neh meninas? Espero qe. Vses tenham gostado do final, sei qe. algumas me pediu para não ter gravidez mais achei qe. Alice deveria aparecer na historia, ate pq nos amamos ela não ;D _

_Obrigada por tduuu, por tdas as reviews, pela atenção e prometo melhorar cada vez mais nas próximas fics, amo mto tdas vses e espero qe não me abandonem eeeem._

_Beijosbeijos :*_


End file.
